Summer Harmony
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'.  They're going to work through this.  It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.   Finn/Kurt/Blaine
1. Prelude

**Title:** Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3512  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out. (Finn/Kurt/Blaine) (I think that, since I have no idea where this thing is going, I'm going to consider everything from here on out to be part of a chaptered story as opposed to a series of one-shots. It just makes it easier to keep track of!)

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Prelude**

"You have to tell Rachel."

"What? No freaking way, dude!" Finn sputters, nearly choking on the Coke he's currently guzzling, but Kurt's staring at him intently and he knows he can't run away from this one. He coughs a little and leans on the counter, staring at Kurt once he's gotten some margin of control back. "What am I gonna tell her? Hey, Rach, I've been chasing you for like forever but I have sex with guys on the side?"

"You don't have sex with us, Finn. You've given me about half a handjob," Kurt snorts, and Finn opens his mouth to protest.

"I gave Blaine…"

"Blaine was so hard he just needed somebody to _touch _him and he'd come. That's all," Kurt smirks, looking _far _too smug. "But I'm serious, Finn. You _need _to talk to Rachel. Either break up with her or…explain this…"

"I _can't!"_

"Finn, think about it. Rachel's one of those girls who isn't going to lose her virginity until she's married. What's the farthest you've gone with her?" he asks seriously, and Finn knows he's right; he _knows _it.

"Um, I touched her boob. Over her sweater."

"Well, I've touched her boobs, too," Kurt rolls his eyes. "Admittedly it didn't have me thinking of the mailman…" and Finn blushes at that, "…but we're even. Plus Rachel and Blaine dated, and Rachel and I are pretty close, and…I think she can handle it, Finn. She might even be happy that you've found somebody so she can continue to focus on her career."

"…You really think so?"

"I really don't know," Kurt admits with a rueful laugh. "But all three of us are around her far too much for this to be kept a secret."

"Yeah. I…you're right, dude, I just…don't know if I can tell her," Finn shakes his head sadly and continues drinking his Coke, polishing off the can and letting out a rather impressive belch.

"_Such _a _boy," _Kurt wrinkles his nose and Finn laughs, chucking the can in the nearby recycle bin.

"I'm gonna talk to Rachel," Finn nods, knowing that he has to. Kurt's right; they're not gonna be able to keep this one under wraps. "I don't wanna lose her, but…I'm not lying to her, either."

"Well, good luck," Kurt waves from his place on the counter and Finn rolls his eyes, burping again for good measure and laughing at the absolutely disgusted look on Kurt's face as he leaves the room.

He's really laughing to cover up his nerves, though.

Because he's totally freaking out.

000

"Rach?"

"Yes, Finn?" she asks, turning around from her dresser.

"Um. I've…got something to tell you."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Finn," she smiles at him and crosses to the bed, seating herself beside him and reaching for his hand. He lets her take it, studying her carefully before heaving a sigh and knowing he has to go through with everything.

"Rachel…you know I love you, right?" he asks hesitantly, seeing her eyes light up the way they do every time he says the word, and she nods enthusiastically.

"Of course. I love you, too," she gives him a chaste kiss on the lips and he resists the urge to deepen it. "So what's the problem?"

"Um, I think it's great, y'know? That you want to wait to…get intimate with me until, like, you're completely ready and you don't care about losing your virginity in high school or anything, but…I do. I mean, I did. I'm not a virgin," he adds slowly and she nods.

"I know, Finn," she promises with a sad smile. "I still fail to see what this has to do with…"

"What would you say if you knew that I was fooling around with other people?" he blurts, seeing her brown eyes staring at him in shock, and okay, maybe that wasn't the _greatest _way to handle things but at least it's out there now.

Right?

"Finn…if I'm not…if you…"

"Rachel, I just said that I totally admire you for sticking to your beliefs and I'd never try and force you into anything but…I just need it, I guess. And I'm not trying to sound like a sex addict, but…"

"Who?" she asks, looking close to tears. "I need to know, Finn. If we're truly being open with each other, you have to tell me."

"Kurt," he says, biting his lip. "And Blaine."

Rachel opens her mouth, looking at a loss for words (and that, Finn thinks, is _really _rare), before she questions, "So, are you…"

"Nah. I mean, it's just…"

"Kurt," they say together, and she nods. "I should have guessed. Kurt's obviously very special to you and the two of you will never have a conventional relationship as stepbrothers, but Blaine?"

"Kurt won't…do anything with me unless Blaine's there," Finn admits. "And he's a cool guy."

"And an excellent kisser," Rachel blushes before shaking her head. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. But you're…what do you _do?" _she turns her head to the side, blinking.

"Just…fooling around, mostly. We haven't had sex or anything. I'd never go that far with a guy, I don't think, and Kurt's really skittish about getting intimate so he won't let Blaine go that far. It's just…release. I don't love them like I love you, Rachel, but I needed to tell you the truth. If you wanna break up with me that's totally cool; I get it," he blinks rapidly, really _hoping _she won't, and she eventually breaks into a smile and squeezes his hand.

"Thank you. For telling me," she clarifies, kissing his cheek. "I can't say this isn't a little bewildering, but then again, I think the four of us are bound to always be a little…"

"Less than normal?" Finn laughs and she agrees with a pretty smile. "Rach, seriously. If you're not cool with it I'll stop."

"Do you enjoy it? With them?" she asks seriously.

"Yeah," Finn says without hesitation, because he _does. _He loves seeing Kurt so happy, so trusting, so different from the composed façade he puts up for the world all the time. And Blaine's just…Finn's so glad Kurt's found somebody like him. "They're kinda awesome."

"Then you have my permission," Rachel pats his hand and continues to smile at him. "It hurts a little, of course it does, but I realize that I've told you you come second to my dreams and it would be unfair of me to expect you to devote yourself entirely to me when I cannot do the same. Plus, when the four of us move to New York next year, the more comfortable we all are with each other the better."

"New York," Finn breathes, still unsure as to whether he'll go with them, but…how could he not? "So, we're okay?" he asks haltingly, grinning when Rachel kisses him on the mouth and actually slips him a little tongue before pulling back.

"We're okay. It might take me a while to get used to this, but…"

"Rach, I swear, when you're ready for us to…to take that next step? I'll stop it with them. I'll stop it anytime you ask."

"I know you will, and I'm not going to run your life like that," she folds her hands in her lap and sighs. "Besides, I have to admit that thinking of you three…it's a bit of a turn on, if I'm being honest."

"You…" Finn blinks. "Wait, _what?"_

"Well, think about it this way: when you imagine Santana and Brittany doing…whatever they do…do you become aroused?"

"Um, yeah. That's hot," Finn says this like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And sometimes I imagine Quinn with them and…"

"I do _not _need to hear your sexual fantasies," Rachel tells him bluntly before sighing. "The point I'm trying to make is, if you find the idea of two or three girls fooling around appealing, why should I not find the thought of three boys doing it equally as arousing? Besides, Blaine's attractive. I _did _date him. Briefly," she adds.

"So, you're cool with it?"

"I believe so," she smiles at him again. "Now go. My fathers will be back soon and they don't trust you fully yet," she laughs as he stands up. "And give my best to Kurt. Tell him we'll have to get together this weekend for a movie marathon."

"Okay. I will. Thanks, Rachel," Finn says honestly and she waves him away so he just smiles at her before leaving the room.

Well.

That went better than expected.

And the way he saw it, the less guilt he felt when doing stuff with Blaine and Kurt, the better.

Rachel really was pretty awesome.

000

"What do you think she'll say?" Blaine inquires, one hand stroking Kurt's exposed neck and collar while the other boy arches and sighs at the touch. "Am I being too distracting?"

"A little," Kurt admits, head lolling to the side as he smiles at his boyfriend. "But I honestly have no idea. I don't think, after what Rachel did to Finn, she's in much of a position to complain about this when Finn's being honest with her, but…"

"I dated her. It's Rachel. I get it," Blaine laughs and covers Kurt's mouth with his own, playful kisses that leave them both giggling after a few moments. "So…"

"So?" Kurt raises an eyebrow. "So what?"

"Are we waiting for Finn to get back or are we starting? Because I have to drive up to Six Flags tomorrow to get ready for my audition," Blaine reminds him and Kurt sighs.

"Did you _have _to take a job that's a day's trip away? You'll barely be home," he pouts, knowing he sounds childish but he had been looking forward to a summer with his boyfriend and now Blaine was leaving.

"I know, babe, but I have to do this," Blaine sighs and lets his forehead rest against Kurt's. "I promise, every free hour I have will be spent with you. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt concedes, because it's all he can do.

"So, are we starting?"

"Yes," Kurt pulls him close and kisses him again. "I'm not going to wait for Finn to find out the answer is 'no.' And if it's yes he can join in."

"Mm, I like the way you think," Blaine moves to kiss his neck again, undoing the buttons on Kurt's shirt and spreading it open as his lips follow his fingers, detouring a bit in order to lave his tongue over one of Kurt's nipples as the other boy gasps, because he's almost embarrassingly sensitive there but it probably doesn't matter.

Not when Blaine's doing _that _with his tongue and lips and teeth, Kurt's body arching toward his mouth instinctively as he hears the door open.

"Hey, so I'm…wow. Dudes."

"Hey, Finn," Blaine barely looks up from his work, teeth closing lightly around Kurt's nipple as Kurt lets out a rather embarrassing moan, throwing his head back and he really wanted to ask Finn something…something important…but his brain can't seem to form a coherent thought right now. Blaine _finally _pulls back but his fingers keep teasing the peaked buds, rubbing his thumbs over them as he asks, "Any news?" and no, Kurt's not finding it any easier to figure out what he was supposed to say.

"Are you gonna keep doing that, dude? Kurt looks pretty out of it," Finn sounds a little amused and Blaine laughs and moves away, leaving Kurt painfully aroused and hoping this conversation goes quickly because he doesn't think he'll last much longer.

"Anyway, Rachel?"

"Yeah," Finn breaks into a smile and Kurt feels his heart beat even faster. "She said yes, and I told her that if she tells me to knock it off I will, but…she's okay with it. She, um, said she thought it was kinda hot, actually."

"Well, we are," Blaine laughs. "That's not really a secret. Anyway, you in?"

"Um," Finn pauses, still looking reluctant, and Blaine gropes at Kurt through his jeans as Kurt, feeling helpless, lets out another wanton moan. "Yeah. Coming," Finn nods, that seemingly deciding it for him, and shucks his shirt off before sliding out of his jeans and hopping onto the bed, hands instinctively reaching to smooth over Kurt's chest as Kurt turns toward him. "Rach says you and her need to have a movie marathon this weekend," he adds, just touching, and Kurt sighs happily and nods.

"Yeah. Sure. Movie-ah!" he groans as Blaine's somehow managed to undo his fly and slide his hand inside of Kurt's jeans, rubbing slowly, and Kurt has the presence of mind to ask, "So, are the two of you actually…oh, _God, _Blaine, don't stop…are you two going to…finish this time?"

"Um," Finn looks like he wants to say 'yes' but isn't sure if that's the plan, and Blaine looks up at Kurt and shrugs.

"That's not what's important…"

"Yes, it is," Kurt snorts. "As much as I appreciate the attention, I have to say that it's a little unfair for the two of you," he's not sure how he gets that all out but he does, somehow, and both Blaine and Finn stop to look at him.

"Kurt," Blaine says slowly. "You do realize that, if it weren't for you, this wouldn't be happening? Finn's a great guy but I'm not going get naked with him and fool around because I don't feel that way about him, and I'm sure he feels the same."

Finn nods in agreement and okay, Kurt can accept that, but… "That still doesn't explain why the two of you are so reluctant lately. You were obviously okay with it the first couple of time," he smiles, cocking his head to the side, and Blaine looks down before meeting his eyes again. "I want you boys to enjoy yourselves, you know?"

"Yeah. We just…wanted this to be good for you," Blaine explains and Kurt snorts and pulls him up for a kiss.

"You're an idiot, Blaine Anderson. The fact that you're doing this at _all _makes it good for me," he promises, because it's true: never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined something like this. "So come on, strip."

Blaine laughs at that and stands up, getting out of his clothes while Kurt watches with veiled hunger in his eyes and Finn, true to form, tries to look elsewhere. Kurt eventually just pulls him in for a kiss, sighing into his mouth and wrapping his legs around Finn's waist, trying not to squeak when the taller teen nearly lifts him from the bed and holds him steady, back barely touching the covers.

God, Finn's a giant, and Kurt adores that about him. "Hey," Finn says quietly, breath tickling his ear, and Kurt sighs against his shoulder. "Um, so, do you think I could…I dunno…suck you off?"

Kurt laughs haltingly at that, squeezing his legs around Finn's waist, and tries to get over the shock of hearing that question asked. "Sweetie, you know you cannot _possibly _claim to be fully straight if you do that."

"I know, man," Finn assures him. "But it's just…I thought about, like, eating a girl out, and this grosses me out way less. And it shouldn't, but that's the truth."

"Okay, did _not _need to hear about female privates," Kurt rubs his temples, trusting Finn to hold him up, and decided that it couldn't hurt. Finn could stuff a whole hot dog in his mouth so honestly giving a blowjob shouldn't be that difficult. "But okay. And I'll…do the same for Blaine while you do that," he turns his head to smile at his boyfriend, whose eyes light up at the suggestion.

"Cool," Finn kisses him once more before carefully laying him back on the bed and scooting down, Blaine stripping off his own underwear before joining Kurt on the bed and kissing him softly.

"Are you sure, babe?"

"Yeah. Completely," Kurt assures him. "I love you, and I trust you, and I want to do this."

"Okay," Blaine smiles widely and gets onto his knees, hands braced against the headboard as Kurt positions himself between the other teen's legs and smirks up at him, surprisingly calm as he allows Finn to remove his underwear and shudders at the feeling of his stepbrother's hot breath over his erection. He lifts one hand to grip the base of Blaine's cock before licking experimentally at the head, pre-cum coating his tongue as he makes a face. "It gets better," the dark-haired boy laughs. "Trust me."

"It'd better," Kurt slides his mouth over the end of Blaine's cock, sucking softly, and Blaine groans and drops his forehead against the headboard.

"Good," he manages to get out, Kurt smirking before he nearly chokes and has to pull off of Blaine to yelp.

"Finn, God, do you not have a _gag reflex?" _he gets out between gritted teeth, because he was expecting Finn to maybe lick at him and take him in slowly, but he's got Kurt's whole cock in his mouth and yes, it's amazing, but it's a little shocking.

"Um, no?" Finn mumbles…actually _mumbles around his cock _and oh, God, the _vibrations._

Okay. He tries to put those feelings in the back of his mind and concentrates on pleasuring Blaine, taking his cock in as far as he can and sucking gently before humming, feeling Blaine's whole body shudder at the action.

And yes, he has to admit that having Blaine so responsive and so under his control is a little empowering and kind of ridiculously hot, but Blaine's enjoying himself so Kurt feels no guilt over it.

He sucks again, taking Blaine's cock in a little farther, and Blaine gasps and hangs one hand down to swipe at Kurt's hair. "Kurt…Kurt, get off, I'm gonna…"

Kurt pulls off immediately, not ready for that yet, and decides the sheets are going to make a noble sacrifice as he slides his hand down Blaine's spit-slick cock and a couple of firm strokes has him coming, cum staining the sheets and Kurt licks a little off of his hand and yes, definitely going to be an acquired taste on his part.

Blaine laughs weakly and slumps beside him, nuzzling his neck. "Good?"

"Yeah. Thank you," he kisses Kurt as Kurt pays attention to Finn again, realizing that he's a lot closer than he realized as Finn swallows and he tries to warn the taller boy; really he does, but Finn won't let him move and he comes with a low moan, hips pumping as Finn's throat works to swallow all of his ejaculate.

But then, Finn can down a bottle of Coke in one gulp so really, this is probably nothing.

He finally pulls off, Kurt feeling rather dazed, and he barely realizes he's urging Finn to lay on the bed with him as his lips find the taller boy's, tasting himself on Finn's tongue and okay, already getting used to it. He reaches down and rubs at Finn through his boxers, knowing that's all it will take, and Finn comes with a grunt, eyes wide and looking a little ashamed before Kurt kisses him again to cover it up.

Somehow they end up under the covers, cum-stained sheets ignored, all three of them stark naked and entwined in a way that Kurt's betting is going to be near impossible to sort out.

He hardly cares.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," he finally says to Blaine, fingers carding through the other boy's unruly hair, and Blaine kisses his shoulder and hugs him tightly.

"Like I said, every spare moment I'll be over here with you. I couldn't stay away if I tried," Blaine swears, fingers tangling with Kurt's as they kiss tenderly. "And _you, _Mr. Hudson; I hope you're never going to claim you're fully straight after this."

"Um. No," Finn laughs haltingly. "But dude, it didn't feel wrong, even though I should totally be like running around screaming or something."

"Don't. I'm comfortable," Kurt tells him, reaching out with his free hand and curling it around Finn's hip to hold him in place. "And you can have your big gay freak out later."

"Not gonna happen," Finn promises, mumbling the words into Kurt's shoulder.

"Take care of him while I'm gone, alright, Finn?" Blaine says sleepily, eyes barely open, and Finn leans across to kiss him as if to seal the promise that way. "Mm. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You realize you're giving us a lot of options?" Kurt teases, feeling Finn's chest vibrate with laughter against his back.

"Yeah," Blaine slurs, eyes slipping closed as his breathing evens out, and Kurt chuckles and kisses him on the forehead.

"Summer's gonna totally rock, isn't it?" Finn says against his skin and Kurt can't help but agree, so he reaches for Finn's hand where it's resting on his stomach and clasps his own over it, knowing that he'll never tire of this…_any _of this.

"Yes, Finn Hudson. I think I can safely say that it is."

**Notes:**

**1. **So my last series like this was all named after chess moves, and I know absolutely nothing about chess, but this one I'm thinking they'll all be named after songs or types of songs. Which, since I spent thirteen years of my life taking piano lessons, I know bit more about xP

**2. **A prelude is kind of an introductory piece of music leading toward something bigger.

**3. **Um, hope you all enjoyed :)


	2. Serenade

**Title:** Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 2/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3058  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Serenade**

"It's you, you know."

"It's what?" Finn asks, a little surprised by the conversation. Blaine's just about to leave for his first official week at Six Flags (he got the job, not to anyone's great surprise) and Kurt has already left early for a shopping trip with the, well, ex-Cheerios, but the three of them could get pretty insistent and so Kurt had said his goodbyes to Blaine the night before (and Burt was totally okay with Blaine staying over so long as he didn't leave the guest room, plus Lima was about two hours closer to the park than Westerville so it made sense for Blaine to be there). "Anyway, what's me?" Finn asks again, realizing that Blaine's been quiet for a time.

"The reason that Kurt's…doing anything sexual with me. He wouldn't if you weren't there," Blaine looks embarrassed to be revealing this.

"Dude, that makes no sense," Finn laughs, stopping at the utterly serious look on Blaine's face. "But dude, he totally loved everything. So what's…"

"We had a…conversation. Before we were official," Blaine clarifies. "And he told me point-blank that porn grosses him out and the reason he loves Broadway musicals is that all people do is touch fingers."

"Man, even _I _know that isn't true," Finn snorts. "I saw pictures of this one musical and this girl had her, like, boobs hanging out and everything…"

"Finn. Gay man," Blaine points to himself and Finn blushes.

"Sorry. Forgot."

"While it's flattering you think of me as 'one of the guys,' I need to let you know that if you spend too long on the subject of female assets I'll probably tune you out," Blaine vows. "Regardless, Kurt and I went to _Rent _together. I know he has the soundtrack, but unless he slept through 'Contact' he was just blatantly lying."

"What?" Finn blinks.

"Listen to it. It's mostly rock music, you'll enjoy it. I promise," Blaine puts a hand on Finn's shoulder and steps back. "But I need to go. Busy day tomorrow."

"Right. And dude, I've gotta tell you that I don't think it's just me. I mean, maybe because he thinks it's, like, not gonna last he's more willing, but…he loves you. He loves being intimate with you, I can tell," Finn's saying it because it's true, not just to make Blaine feel better, but he can tell by the wry smile on Blaine's face that the other boy believes it to be the second choice. "Blaine," Finn takes the other boy's hand and looks him straight in the eyes. "He _loves _you. Trust me. At this point, if I weren't around, he'd still want to fool around with you. Okay?"

"I appreciate your words but I still don't believe them," Blaine admits with a heavy sigh, slinging his garment bag holding his outfit over his shoulder. "But we can talk later. I'll be back on the weekend, okay?"

"Okay," Finn opens the door for him but Blaine pauses before leaving the house, hand migrating back to Finn's shoulder.

"Give him my love, okay?"

"Yeah. Su…" Finn cuts off as Blaine goes up onto his tiptoes to kiss him, flicking his tongue against Finn's lips until he grants him entrance and then the kiss is…God, Finn thinks, Rachel was right about Blaine being an excellent kisser. Finn has his arms around Blaine in an instant, one hand sliding under the back of the other boy's shirt to pull him closer and Blaine moans, arms locked around Finn's neck and Finn uses his other hand to boost the shorter man up, one of Blaine's legs locking around his waist so they're level.

"Woah, hang on," Finn breaks away with a gasp, eyes wide. "You, um…"

"Give him a kiss like that for me. Yeah," Blaine laughs, eye-level with Finn for once. "I know you're…reluctant to do anything while I'm away, and I totally respect that, but I don't think that having the two of you broiling with sexual frustration makes for a good living environment. So, if you have to, you have my permission," he looks like it's painful for him to utter the words and Finn knows he has to put him at ease.

"Nah, dude, I'd never. You're his boyfriend, right? I could never do that to you," he promises. "I'll kiss him for you, I guess, but that's it."

"As long as you do that," Blaine lays another kiss on the side of his mouth, chaste and innocent, and Finn laughs at himself because he never in his wildest dreams would have thought he'd be okay…well, not okay, but actually _happy _to have a guy make out with him.

He knows he's probably not as straight as he probably thought, but he's not really bisexual either because yeah, Blaine and Kurt he obviously feels some level of attraction to but it's not _guys, _it's just _them, _and…

"You're wondering why that felt good," Blaine has the rather uncanny ability to read minds and he's doing it again, Finn blinking curiously at him.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm thinking about all the guys I know and you two are pretty much the only ones I wanna make out with, so I'm not gay, and I like boobs and stuff but…"

"Have you ever heard the term 'pansexual?'"

"A what? What do pans have to do with anything?" Finn blinks, hoisting Blaine up a little higher so it's more comfortable for them.

"Pan_sexual, _Finn. It's like…you like people for who they are, not what sex they are. So you could fall in love with a guy or a girl and it doesn't really matter because you're attracted to something _about _them that goes beyond the physical. Does that make sense?" he cocks his head to the side and Finn thinks about it, because yeah, that makes a lot of sense.

"Actually it does," Finn grins. "Thanks. Makes me feel like less of a weirdo, anyway."

"You're not a weirdo, Finn. You just…you look inside instead of outside. And I don't mean that you can't appreciate physical beauty, but that's not all you see. Do you feel better now?"

"Totally," Finn grins and actually takes the initiative, pressing his lips quickly to Blaine's before pulling back. "Anyway, good luck and stuff. And, um, I know you get like admission deals and things, but d'you think you could get me 'n Kurt a break? We'd love to come and see you…well, Kurt'd love to come and see you. I just want to go on the rides," he grins and Blaine swats at his hair.

"I can't say I didn't expect that, Finn Hudson. I'll see what I can do," Blaine hops down and picks up his uniform, heading out the door and waving to Finn before he gets into his car.

So.

Finn finally knows what he is.

…Now if only he could remember the word.

000

"You look happy, Kurt. Getting some hot man action?" Santana asks, holding up a shirt that looks more like something you'd wear in private than in public but Kurt's not going to judge.

Santana still scares him a little.

"I bet he is," Brittany laughs merrily and tucks a strand of Kurt's hair behind his ear. "Blaine's hot."

"Ladies, I don't think the subject of my love life…"

"He's changing the subject! He's _so _getting some!" Brittany exclaims enthusiastically and Kurt shushes her.

"Britt! Not in public!"

"Spill, Hummel," Santana tells him, her tone brooking no nonsense, and Kurt sighs.

"Yes, okay? Things have been…happening, but…" he pauses, not sure if he wants to go that far. True, they'll probably find out eventually…nothing stays secret for long in the Glee Club, not even Mercedes' budding romance with Sam that they seem to think nobody's noticed. And he knows Finn won't resent him for telling, so maybe…

"Look, bumblebee, if it makes you feel any better, Brittany and I have threesomes with Puck all the time. Your story can't be half as bad as that," Santana cocks her head from side to side.

"_Please _don't call me that," Kurt mumbles, because Santana has the _worst _nicknames for people. "And wait, are Puck and Lauren still…"

"Puck's horny, okay?" Santana chuckles. "He thinks with his dick half the time and I have mad respect for Lauren for being able to hold him off, but he has to get his kicks somewhere. But she doesn't know…and I know _you _won't tell her," she says sweetly. _Too _sweetly.

"Because you'll maim him for life," Quinn slips one arm through Kurt's and gives him a smile.

"She won't hear it from me. I swear," Kurt gulps and Santana nods approvingly.

"Anyway, spill it. What've you and Frodo been up to?"

"Um, it's…" Kurt searches for the right way to say this and decides to just be blunt and to Hell with the consequences. It's going to get out one way or the other. "A little like your situation, really."

"You're having a threesome with Puck?" Brittany guesses, looking adorably innocent. "He's totally straight, though…"

"No, not with Puck…God forbid," Kurt rubs his temples. Puck is great and has been amazing but just…no. Kurt can imagine him spending the whole time just talking about himself and that's a complete turn-off. "But yes, a threesome."

"With who?" Quinn turns to look at him, dark eyes searching his own, and she must find her answer because she gasps. "No."

"Yes."

"That's just…I mean, I'd always guessed he was a little, but…"

"Who?" Santana asks, looking annoyed, but Brittany chooses that moment to have one of her eerily perceptive realizations.

"Finn!" she blurts out happily.

"_Finn?" _Santana nearly shrieks and Kurt waves at her to keep quiet before they're kicked out.

"Yes. Finn. Now keep your voices down," he whispers and Santana gets a rather sultry smirk on her face.

"I knew it. He was so uninterested in me the time I had sex and even _you _would have to admit I'm smoking. Right, Hummel?" she glares at him as if daring him to contradict her so he nods. "Anyway, he fixed his little problem yet?"

"No. Sadly," Kurt sighs. "We barely have to touch him."

"Finn," Quinn breathes in wonder, sounding like she still doesn't quite believe it. "So wait, what about Rachel?"

"Yeah, are he and the dwarf still getting it on?" Santana adds.

"Santana, your rampant fascination with labelling people as Lord of the Rings characters is enthralling. Really," Kurt deadpans.

"You could totally be an elf, though," Brittany's playing with his hair again, running her fingers to the top of his ear and smiling. "Your ears are, like, pointy."

"My ears are _not _pointy!" Kurt claps a hand over his other ear and shoos her away.

"Actually they are," Quinn giggles. "I think it's cute, though."

"Thank you," Kurt sighs and drops his hand. "Anyway, he told Rachel because he couldn't lie to her. She says that she's okay with it because she's not willing to go that far yet," he explains with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So. You and Finn and Blaine, huh?" Santana looks thoughtful. "Not gonna lie, I'd pay good money to see that."

"No," Kurt went back to browsing the racks, wondering why he'd decided telling them was a good idea in the first place.

"Still, I mean, what does Finn _do?" _Santana persisted. "You wanna hear about our night, bumblebee?"

"Not particularly," Kurt grunts, pulling out a sweater and examining it.

"Well, tough. See, I had like a nightgown lingerie thing on and he still had his shirt on, plus we were under the covers. It was, like, the most clinical sex ever. My dildo has more life than his cock did," she grunts and Kurt feels like putting his hands over his ears and singing very loudly to block her out.

"I think what Santana's trying to get at is…how far does he go?" Quinn gently takes his wrists and pulls his hands down.

"Not very. The last time he…" Kurt glances around before lowering his voice. "He gave me a blowjob. Okay?"

"Oh, my God," Santana's mouth dropped open. "Did he…y'know…swallow?"

"Yes," Kurt can tell his cheeks are bright red but there was really no going back now.

"Yeah, but Finn can, like, eat five pieces of pizza at once," Brittany puts in, twining a strand of hair around her finger. "Deepthroating a guy is probably nothing to him."

"Okay, are we _sure _he's not gay? Because that's pretty gay," Santana looks like she's trying to get a rather unpleasant image out of her head.

"Can we get back to shopping now? I think I've told you girls enough," Kurt pats her shoulder and sends her back into the dressing room, Brittany following along before she can pull the curtain all the way shut.

"Kurt," Quinn grips his arm.

"Yes?"

"Are you…are you happy? With them?"

"Yeah," Kurt said with a genuine smile. "I really am, Quinn. And I know that Finn's going to go back to Rachel for good when she wants to take that step, but…the fact that I'm getting him at all? It's amazing."

"You're glowing," she laughs, hugging him tightly as he jumps a little in shock before returning the embrace. "And I know Finn's happy. I love him, but you could tell he never really trusted me after…after Puck and Beth. So to hear this should make me jealous, but…"

"It doesn't. I know the feeling; it's how I feel when I think about him and Rachel," Kurt assured her.

"We're really a messed up group, aren't we?" she smiles sideways at him and he laughs and tugs her close.

"Of course. But I wouldn't want us any other way."

000

"Blaine says to give you his love," Finn tells him later when he's in his room, unpacking. Santana had eventually let the whole conversation go but Kurt knew she was still thinking about it. _All _the girls were still thinking about it.

"I'll call him later," Kurt promises, noting that Finn's still hovering in the doorway. "Was there something else?"

"Um, he also made out with me. Told me to…pass that along, too, but you get why I'm not gonna, right?" Finn shifts from foot-to-foot uncertainly.

"Sweetie, if you want to kiss me, just kiss me," Kurt isn't going to go through this song and dance again with Finn, although the news doesn't really surprise him. Blaine's made it his mission to get Finn as comfortable as he can with all of this, after all. "Oh, but before we do anything, you should know that the girls know about…us."

"Oh," Finn shrugs. "I mean, yeah; I knew I couldn't keep it a secret forever. Plus Rachel's pretty gossipy anyway, and at least nobody in the Club is going to judge."

"That's what I figured. Santana went into more detail than I would have liked about your night together, though," Kurt hung up the sweater and smoothed out the creases, smiling a little.

"Yeah. That night was…weird, dude. I mean, if I didn't come from just being touched and stuff I probably wouldn't have at all. I don't think she did…"

"Again, _far _too much information," Kurt snaps, closing the closet door and moving over to Finn.

"Sorry. I'll go…"

"You're not going anywhere. You got to make out with my boyfriend; the least you could do is honour his wishes and pass that along to me," Kurt reaches out, fingers brushing the edge of Finn's collar and noting how the taller boy shivers at the feather-light touch. "It's okay, Finn. I know I said it wasn't…before…but if you want to? It's _okay."_

"Okay," Finn still looks hesitant, eyes darting around the room, but he finally focuses on Kurt and reached a hand out to pull him closer, Kurt's own arms wrapping around Finn's neck on instinct as they hold each other close. "Okay," Finn whispers again, lowering his head as Kurt tilts his up and their lips meet softly, holding against each other for a short time until the same fire overtakes them at the same time and Kurt's clutching as Finn's shoulders, gasping into his mouth as Finn nearly shoves him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and disconnecting their mouths to strip his own shirt off even as Kurt furiously works at the buttons of the one he's wearing, finally getting the darn things open.

They're still kissing, Kurt's tongue dipping deep into Finn's mouth and just tasting him, and Finn runs his hands down Kurt's chest and holds him there, the two of them finally breaking away to gasp for air.

"We need to…"

"I know."

"God, Finn, I can't…"

"I know. I…"

Finn stops as they hear the front door open and break apart, Kurt scrambling back on the bed as Finn jumps to his feet and reaches for his shirt.

"Boys? We're home!"

"We're upstairs, Mom!" Finn yells, voice sounding strained, and he looks at Kurt with wide eyes. "Okay. So that was…"

"What I was afraid of," Kurt puts a hand to his forehead and sits up, sighing. "No more _anything _unless Blaine's here, okay?"

"Yeah," Finn gulps and moves forward to sit on the bed again, one arm coming up to pull Kurt close and holding him against the other teen's body. "Sorry. But I think I got his message across."

"I'd say you did," Kurt laughs, snuggling into Finn's side.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot: Blaine totally told me what I was!"

"What you…"

"It was…something to do with a kitchen, like…pan…"

"Pansexual?" Kurt blinks. It could very well be the truth, he supposes. And it would explain a lot of things. "It's possible."

"Cool. I don't feel so weird now, anyway," Finn laughs and kisses his hair as Kurt elbows him in the stomach. "Dude, that was totally friendly!"

"I'll give you that one," Kurt agrees with a fond sigh. "Now, go see what your mom wants. I need to make it look…less like I was attacked by a wild animal," he smiles wryly and Finn looks a little guilty before grinning and heading out of the room.

Kurt re-buttons his shirt and adjusts his hair in the mirror, knowing that things are bound to get more complicated and yet not caring somehow.

They'll figure it out.

Together.

**Notes:**

**1. **Normally wouldn't post this quickly but, as I said on my other fic, I'm off to San Diego for about a week so I may not get as much time to write. We'll see :)

**2. **Thanks for the responses for the first chapter, guys! You're awesome!

**3. **Serenade is derived from the Italian word for calm, and I figured it was mostly fitting because, um, there wasn't actually any sex in this chapter… xP


	3. Scherzo

**Title:** Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 3/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2686  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Scherzo**

"What on Earth possessed you to tell him to kiss me?"

"Did he not do it?" Blaine smiles to himself, amused already.

"Of course he did! That's not the point!"

And Blaine tries…he _really _tries to tamp down the violent surge of jealousy that shoots through his body but he ends up jealous anyway.

He'll never have what Finn and Kurt have, he knows that.

No need to dwell on it.

"What's the point?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you this," Kurt sounds exasperated and slightly guilty and Blaine immediately assumes the worst. But no.

No, he doesn't believe Kurt and Finn would have had sex.

He just doesn't.

"We, um…it was like a cheesy romantic movie, okay?" Kurt blurts. "I mean, we were kissing, and then we were ripping at each other's clothes like animals and then I stopped it. I had to stop it," he says quickly.

"Oh," Blaine can't honestly say he didn't expect something like this, but _still. _He can't let Kurt know how he feels, though. He has to keep it together. "Well, as long as nothing serious happened…"

"It never will if you're not here," Kurt vows and Blaine thinks that's awfully sweet of him even if it _is _rather foolish. He knows Kurt and Finn too well to expect that nothing's ever going to happen between them.

It's inevitable, really.

Blaine realizes he has nothing else constructive to say to his…boyfriend…and feigns exhaustion, saying goodbye and waiting for Kurt to make the first move.

Which he does.

"I miss you. And I love you. And I can't wait for the weekend," Kurt sounds flirty and Blaine instantly feels better.

"Me neither, babe. Love you, too," he hangs up and puts the phone down, sighing and rubbing a hand over his eyes.

And if his dreams that night are of Kurt and Finn and everything they could possibly be doing together, he isn't going to dwell on it.

He just needs to move past this.

After all, it _is _kind of his own fault.

000

"You seem distracted. Girlfriend problems?"

Their supervisor, a man by the name of Shane, stops him after their performances the next day and pulls him aside.

"Um," Blaine's reluctant to tell the truth because, as he knows all too well, homosexuality is still widely unaccepted. Especially among young males who aren't of the same persuasion.

But Shane has been decent and has told them repeatedly to come to him if they need to talk about anything and Blaine figures he may as well take him up on that.

Still.

"Actually, I…"

"Boyfriend problems?" Shane raises an eyebrow and Blaine laughs in relief.

"Yes. But this is...complicated," he settles on.

"It always is," Shane sighs dramatically and sits down, urging Blaine to sit beside him. "Talk to me, Blaine. What's the problem?"

"Well, my boyfriend…"

"Use his name," Shane suggests with a smile. "You'll think too hard if you make up a fake name and chances are you'll slip up anyway. And besides, I'll meet him eventually. Right?" he elbows Blaine playfully and Blaine concedes with a nod.

"Okay. So. Kurt, last year, was in love with a straight boy. He knew he didn't have a chance, but you know…first loves and all."

"Go on."

"Right. Well, this boy he liked…likes…a few weeks ago he broke up with his girlfriend and, unfortunately, managed to walk in on Kurt and I while we were…getting pretty heated," Blaine figures he's blushing but the other man doesn't seem disgusted so he figures it's okay to go on. "So, he joked that we should invite him to join, and I agreed, not thinking he'd accept, and…"

"He did."

"Yes," Blaine folds his hands in his lap and leans forward, staring ahead at nothing. "And it's been happening ever since. He even has a girlfriend again…not the same one, but nonetheless the one he's probably wanted all along, and she's one of those people to not become sexually active until she's good and ready so she's given him…permission to fool around with us in the interim. And now…"

"Now you're worried that, because this boy…"

"Finn."

"Okay. Because Finn is Kurt's first love, Kurt will fall for him all over again and break things off with you. Is that right?" Shane asks quietly and Blaine nods, blinking rapidly because it's even harder to speak the words than it is to think them.

"Blaine," the man puts a hand on his knee and sighs. "I don't know what exactly I can tell you, but Kurt…do you love him?"

"Yes," Blaine says without hesitation. "I love him. And he loves me, I'm sure of that."

"And you and Finn…?"

"He's…unique," Blaine settles on. "I don't love him like that but I find him attractive and I _like _him well enough, but…" he shrugs his shoulders, "as long as there are no obligations for anything deeper we'll get along just fine."

"And Kurt…"

"Loves Finn. Unconditionally. They've been through the proverbial fire and come out stronger than ever so I have a feeling that's going to last a long time," he admits sadly. "And as for the last part of that equation, I know Finn loves Kurt in a way, although whether it's platonic or actually deeper I can't figure out. Finn just…loves with everything he has, even though he's been hurt quite often. It's endearing and idiotic all at once and, I think, what Kurt might love most about him."

"Well," Shane sighs once he's finished and pats his knee a couple of times. "You were right when you said it was complicated. I've heard a lot of relationship problems being in this position but I've _never _heard anything that compares to yours."

"I told you," Blaine smiles wryly, hating that he's right about this being completely messed up. "I just…I went along with it so I feel like I can't blame anybody else, but at the same time…"

"Look," Shane turns so Blaine has no choice but to look at him and smiles encouragingly. "What has Kurt told you?"

"That he loves me, and he'll never do anything with Finn if I'm not there," Blaine says honestly. "But I'm afraid the latter is less because he wishes to be a completely loyal boyfriend and more because he and Finn have such incredible chemistry that if they so much as kiss it'll inevitably go too far."

"Still," Shane points out, "He gave you his word. Do you trust him?"

"Of course," Blaine thinks he sees where this is going.

"Then _trust _him, Anderson!" the other man nudges him gently. "You're a catch! Any fool, gay or not, can see that. And I have a feeling you'll be fine."

"Thanks," Blaine tries to give the other man an encouraging smile and Shane claps his shoulder before bidding him good night and leaving the dressing rooms.

Blaine really doesn't feel any better, though.

He _really _doesn't.

000

And having another dream about Finn and Kurt making love that night doesn't help, not with Kurt moaning Finn's name and whispering declarations of eternal love while Finn's buried deep inside of the other boy, holding him so tenderly and kissing him all over and they look utterly perfect, like two pieces of a puzzle joined almost seamlessly.

He wakes up in a cold sweat that has nothing to do with arousal and gropes for his phone, knowing that he's probably being overly needy but absolutely having to do this, and he texts a quick _Love you xoxo _to Kurt, not expecting a reply.

It comes with rather rapid swiftness and Kurt's normal wit, a casual, _Hugs and kisses, Mr. Anderson? I think we can do better than that ;) (I love you too, by the way. But you knew that). _

And yes, Blaine did.

Sort of.

He's just about to go back to sleep when his phone buzzes again and the text this time isn't nearly so pleasant: _And if you wake me up at 3 in the morning just to tell me something we both know hugs and kisses are all you'll be getting for a while. _

It's typically Kurt and typically familiar, and Blaine feels better just for seeing that.

It doesn't get the image of Kurt and Finn having sex out of his head, though.

He sighs and texts, _Sorry. Get your beauty sleep; not that you need it, babe _before placing his phone back on the nightstand and closing his eyes, sleep actually coming easier than he thought it might.

He hopes the weekend comes quickly.

He'll feel a lot better about everything if he can actually be with Kurt again.

000

"So. Blaine texted me last night to tell me he loved me. _In the middle of the night!" _Kurt sighs fondly and Finn stifles a laugh in his piece of toast. Kurt's really over the moon about just _having _a boyfriend who will text in the middle of the night to say sweet nothings so even though his stepbrother's pretending to be annoyed Finn can tell he's really overjoyed about it.

"Aw, that's cute," Finn ducks as Kurt swats at his head, the taller boy laughing merrily even as Kurt turns his deadliest glare on him.

"I fail to see the humour in this, Finn Hudson," Kurt snaps, rather good-naturedly, and Finn just keeps smiling at him.

"Dude, you're a total sap. I bet it's been your dream since, like, forever to have a guy call you in the middle of the night just to say he loves you," Finn points out and Kurt's whole posture immediately softens, a rather dreamy look creeping into his eyes.

"You're right. And it has been. I'm just…" he shakes his head and heaves a sigh. "I feel like he's checking up on me. Like…he doesn't trust us alone together."

"Dude, _I _don't trust us alone together," Finn points out, mouth full of cereal, and Kurt wrinkles his nose. "Sorry," Finn swallows and continues to talk. "But he trusts _you, _right? And you said nothing would happen, so…"

"He's cautious. We're both each other's first real relationship and we want this to work," Kurt decides, shrugging. "Now, hurry up and eat. You and I are off to Monroe today, remember?"

"Dude, outlet mall?" Finn groans, slumping forward to rest his head on the table.

"Your mom's birthday is coming up and we're surprising her. I told you about this. My dad's made the dinner reservations so all we have to do is look presentable. Meaning you'll need a suit," Kurt walks over and lightly taps his fingers along Finn's shoulders, fluttering against his shirt.

"I've got a suit from the wedding…"

"Finn Hudson, you're almost eighteen years old and you own _one suit_. You're a disgrace to the world," Kurt sniffs and turns away, Finn laughing because, in his heart, he likes getting Kurt riled up. The boy acts like some sort of ruffled bird and Finn can literally _see _him puffing out feathers and strutting around.

Brittany had called him a peacock once and yeah, that's pretty accurate. "Okay, we'll get a suit. Sheesh," Finn rolls his eyes and Kurt comes behind him, leaning down to peck his forehead before straightening up again, and it's all weirdly domestic and totally friendly and sort of nice.

"Good. Now, eat up. We've got to go," Kurt wanders out of the kitchen and Finn hurriedly scarfs down his cereal and toast before following his stepbrother from the room.

000

"What colour shirt do you want?"

"What colour shirt do you have?"

"Aubergine," Kurt sniffs and rifles through a few more shirts. "And I think a dark color for you…"

"Dude, what language is that?" Finn's blinking at him and Kurt sighs.

"I forgot. It's a dark purple. Eggplant to the common people," he smirks and Finn groans.

"Okay. So, dark colors?"

"I think so. You're rather pale so pale colours wash you out, but as far as colours go I'll let you decide. You look good in blues…or if we can find a slate gray that might work well. Suit or waistcoat?" he asks suddenly, knowing Finn might not follow the topic shift but needing to know.

"Are you wearing a…that's like a vest, right?" Finn has a rather adorable furrow between his eyebrows and Kurt takes pity on him.

"Yes, sweetie, that's like a vest. And yes, I am," Kurt nods.

"Um, I'd rather wear a suit, then. If we both look the same we'll look like waiters or something," he shrugs and Kurt nods and hustles him toward the dressing rooms, finding a shirt that could be blue or gray depending on the light, deciding that it would complement his own shirt nicely and would suit Finn.

He steps in behind the taller man and directs him to undress, Finn's eyes widening as he shakes his head.

"Honey, you've given me a blowjob. Please don't tell me you're going to have your gay freak out now," Kurt reminds him and Finn sighs and does as instructed, getting dressed in the suit as Kurt smooths out the shoulders and feels along the seams, not _really _feeling Finn up but, of course, if it's a rather fortunate side effect he's hardly going to complain.

Coming to the front he ties the other boy's tie for him, straightening it and running his hands down Finn's chest as he feels the teen visibly shudder under his teasing fingertips.

"Mean," Finn tells him on a breath, eyes dark as he stares at Kurt. "And we talked about this."

"I don't know what you're referring to. I'm merely helping you dress,"

"Right," Finn sighs and looks at himself in the mirror, his eyes widening. "Woah. I look…"

"Handsome. Mature. Pick your adjective," Kurt smiles from behind him. "I think it fits."

"Yeah. Totally," Finn laughs before spinning and grabbing Kurt in a tight hug, the other boy squawking and berating him for wrinkling the suit. "It's cool, dude," Finn promises, pressing a light kiss to his lips that Kurt resists the urge to deepen. "Really. How much is…"

"Let me handle that. Why don't you head for the food court and get started on lunch? I'll meet you there," Kurt slowly undoes his tie, still noting the reactions the other boy is having to his touch, and undoes the buttons on Finn's shirt as Finn shivers and swallows, Adam's apple bobbing noticeably.

"Lunch. Ye-ah!" Finn gasps as Kurt unzips his pants and pulls them down, hands skimming awfully close to the other boy's groin, and Kurt knows he's being cruel but, let's face it, Finn's rather fun to tease. "Ku-_urt," _he whines, breath coming a little faster and a little sharper, and Kurt steps back.

"I'll let you handle the rest," he smirks again and opens the door, leaving the dressing room. "Just pass the clothes out when you're done and go eat. I'll find you."

"Yeah. Cool," Finn calls back and Kurt can hear rustling before the suit, shirt and tie are literally thrown at him and he laughs and heads to pay for the items.

He rather likes this new casual intimacy he has with Finn. Blaine's his boyfriend and he's going to stay that way but Kurt and Finn have been skirting around each other for a long time now, both of them wanting more from the relationship but being afraid to take it: Kurt because he feared Finn would accuse him of coming on to him and everything would go back to how it was that horrible day in the basement, and Finn because, presumably, he didn't want Kurt to think he _was _opening himself up to a relationship by being friendly.

But now that they understand each other far better they _are _a lot more comfortable with each other and it's…well, not _everything _Kurt could have ever asked for, but definitely more than he'd ever expected.

Finn passes him, giving him a smile that Kurt readily returns, and Kurt can't _wait_ until Blaine comes back for the weekend so they can have a little…fun.

**Notes:**

**1. **'Scherzo' means 'joking' and there's often a musical notation called _scherzando _which literally means 'playfully.' I thought it was appropriate for this part because Kurt and Finn's relationship is rather playful at this point while Blaine kind of feels like he's the butt of some cosmic joke. Needless to say, they've all still got a ways to go…

**2. **Also, tomorrow is my birthday, and since I had no idea where we were staying here in California is actually only an hour away from Disneyland until yesterday I have revised what I want to do for it. Disneyland, here I come ^_^ (None of you care, I know, but I've only been to Disneyworld and I'd like to compare. Plus it's, y'know, Disney. So it's awesome)


	4. Overture

**Title:** Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 4/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2747  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Overture**

Kurt opens the door Friday afternoon, Blaine entering the house before dropping his bags on the floor and pulling Kurt into his arms, causing the other boy to squeak. "I take it you missed me?"

"Mm. Where's Finn?" Blaine seems distracted, a little rough, and Kurt's not entirely sure what's going on.

"Date with Rachel. Bowling, probably," Kurt scoffs but his derisive noise turns into a gasp as Blaine mouths at his neck, sucking the sensitive flesh and biting with the obvious intent to leave a lasting mark. "You're eager."

"Yeah. Parents?" Blaine questions and Kurt lets his arms slide around the shorter boy's body, holding him tightly.

"Uh…" Kurt grunts as Blaine palms him through his tight jeans, trying to remember the question.

Blaine, bless him, is remarkably good at leaving him babbling and incoherent.

"Parents. I…Carole had to work late tonight and my dad…just called to say his last…job would take longer than usual, so I…ah, _God!" _Kurt slumps forward as Blaine works a hand into his jeans, the tight material barely giving him any room to move but he's doing what he can. "Blaine…_Blaine," _Kurt whines breathily, hoping he's caught the other boy's attention, and Blaine finally looks up. "Babe, what's wrong? This isn't…"

And Blaine just _stops, _letting Kurt support him as he embraces him and sighs into his neck. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know what that was, I just…"

And Kurt has a feeling he knows what this is about.

Mostly.

"Finn and I haven't done anything," he promises, because it's true. "We're not going to _do _anything if you're not here. Okay?"

"What if you can't help yourself?" Blaine asks bitterly.

"Babe," Kurt says softly, taking Blaine's hands and leading him to the bedroom before taking his shirt off, hanging it up neatly in the closet and unzipping his jeans so he could properly fold them as well.

"Wait. What are we doing?" Blaine asks hesitantly, looking confused.

"_We _are cuddling in my bed. And I'm not ruining my clothes by doing so, so I'm taking them off. Is there a problem?" he tries for flirty but probably fails horribly, although Blaine looks rather anticipatory of what's to come. Kurt steps out of his underwear, taking them to the clothes hamper before drawing back the covers and beckoning Blaine over, and the other boy quickly undresses and joins him, naked bodies pressed together under the blankets as Kurt strokes Blaine's hair. "Talk to me."

"You and Finn. All week I've had dreams about you…having sex," Blaine says carefully and, unbidden, the image springs into Kurt's own mind.

He angrily shoves it away and shakes his head, pulling Blaine closer and tipping his head up so their eyes meet. "Blaine, we did _nothing. _I promise. I'm not going to cheat on you because I've seen the results of cheating with Finn and Rachel and Quinn and Puck and practically everybody in the club so I'm hardly going to do it to one of the people I care most about in the entire world."

"I know you aren't. It's just…it's so stupid," Blaine moves in for a kiss and Kurt obliges him, lips moving lazily against each other as Blaine wraps his arms tightly around Kurt's body and pulls away slowly, resting his head under Kurt's chin and snuggling against him. "I love you. I'm sorry I was an idiot."

"Not an idiot," Kurt promises. "And you know that you and Rachel have the power to stop this whenever. Either of you say the word and this ends," he reminds his boyfriend, who nods sleepily and breathes a sigh against Kurt's chest. "Sleep," he urges. "I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Yeah," Blaine mumbles, half-asleep already, and Kurt kisses his forehead and murmurs declarations of love into his ear until he's fully asleep.

He lays on his back, pulling Blaine up onto his chest, and throws an arm across his eyes as he considers Blaine's words.

He really doesn't know, at this point, how to fix it.

Or maybe, just maybe, it's already far too broken to even _be _fixed.

000

"Hey," Finn pokes his head into the room as Kurt sleepily looks up at him.

"You're back," Kurt murmurs, blinking and smiling up at Finn, who sits on the edge of the bed and reaches to gently stroke Kurt's shoulder. "Mm."

"When did Blaine get back?" the taller boy asks in an undertone and Kurt stretches and shifts a little, hand coming up to thread through Blaine's hair as the other boy murmurs something incoherent, half-asleep still, and soon he sighs and his breathing evens out once more, obviously asleep again.

"Not long ago," Kurt keeps touching Blaine, gentle caresses that have the shorter boy curling farther into his body, and Kurt knows he and Finn need to discuss this, as much as he's dreading the conversation. "He's exhausted; couldn't sleep well all week."

"Why not? Did he say?" Finn swings his feet up onto the bed and presses closer to Kurt.

"He doesn't trust us alone," Kurt tries to smile to take the sting out of those words but Finn looks a little stricken regardless. "He keeps having dreams about us…having sex."

"Oh," Finn blinks, his cheeks immediately going beet-red. "Wow."

"Exactly," Kurt sighs, obviously dejected. "And I don't know what more I can do to convince him I'm faithful and I'd never do that."

"He's just gotta trust you. I mean, relationships are built on it, right? So he's got to learn to," Finn shrugs, making the whole thing seem much simpler than it actually is.

"The problem with Blaine and I is that we haven't been tested yet," Kurt decides after a moment. "That's going to be the deciding point in our relationship, because we'll either move past it and be stronger than ever or we'll fall apart."

"What about Rachel?" Finn asks slowly and Kurt considers that for a moment before shaking his head.

"Yes, Rachel hurt, but it really had nothing to do with Blaine and I; that was just Blaine and her. He's hurt me unintentionally a few times but we've never had a fight that just had to do with the two of us. And I think…I'd _like _to think…that we're strong enough to get past that, but until it happens…I don't know," he heaves a sigh. "I don't want to lose him, Finn."

"I know," Finn promises. "But I get what you're saying. I mean, Rachel and I have been through a lot and we're back together, right? And you and I…"

"Yeah," Kurt smiles at his stepbrother.

"Yeah," Finn repeats, moving closer to Kurt. "I don't think there's anything that could tear us apart anymore,"

"I thought it would," Kurt admits quietly. "When you…when my dad kicked you out, I _really _thought it was over, but you impressed me, Finn. And I'm so happy you did."

"And you totally backed off. I mean, you got, like, really snappy with me for the beginning of the year…"

"That was me trying to fall out of love," Kurt laughs ruefully, because when he brushed Finn away while his father was in the hospital and called him out for not being the coolest anymore that's really all it was. "I thought if I could distance myself from you and make you look bad in my eyes, play up your weaknesses to myself, that I'd get over you."

"And did you?" Finn's hand comes up to play with his hair and Kurt huffs happily and leans into his touch.

"Yes. Or, at least, I was close. And then…"

"Oh, crap. The wedding?" Finn guesses, wincing.

"The wedding. Singing a love song and dancing with me? That was pretty amazing, Finn. I'm just rather glad you left out the line about wanting to kiss me and thinking I'm sexy," Kurt laughs and Finn blushes, muttering under his breath.

"But I want to and I do," he finally says, looking shy, and Kurt can't help but lean up and kiss him softly, looking into his eyes before laying back down.

"That's sweet. Now get out of here," Kurt shoves at him weakly and Finn looks hurt, eyes widening as he stares at Kurt.

"But I thought we…"

"Finn, he doesn't trust us alone together, remember? I think it's best if I just spend some time with him…as his boyfriend…just to reassure him that he's the one I want. Besides, you're a distraction," Kurt squawks as Finn reaches to tickle his sides and his laughter wakes Blaine up, who stares at both of them with a sleepy smile. "Hey, babe. Sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Blaine looks at Finn and reaches out a hand, Finn taking it after a moment and rubbing his thumb in tiny circles on the back of it. Blaine sighs at the action and half-closes his eyes again, resting on Kurt's bare chest and looking much more relaxed. "You can stay, Finn. I'm not…I was being stupid, I realize that now. And…" his eyes light up as he gazes at the two of them, something wicked in his gaze that makes Kurt's stomach flip pleasantly. "It's been a long week."

"It has," Kurt agrees, his voice pitched low, and Blaine surges up to kiss him, wet and needy and Kurt grabs at him and hauls him farther up, mouth opening on instinct as Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's neck and kisses him desperately, Kurt feeling all of his unease and worry and _need _through the action and he moans quietly, threading his fingers through Blaine's hair and not protesting when the other boy pushes him back onto the bed.

Blaine throws the covers back, exposing them both fully, and Kurt can already feel himself hardening just from the proximity of the two of them and the fact that is really _has _been a long week.

As faithful as he's going to be to Blaine, the fact is that having Finn so close and not being able to take advantage of it has taken its toll and he knows that all three of them are going to finish remarkably quickly.

"Finn?" Blaine's eyes never leave Kurt as he speaks, his voice controlling and soothing at the same time, and Kurt shivers as it washes over him.

"Yeah, dude?"

"You haven't got handcuffs anywhere, have you?" Blaine asks, the smirk back in place, and Kurt swears his heart stutters a little but if this is what Blaine needs he's going to be okay with it.

He knows they'll never hurt him.

"Um," Finn's a rather fetching shade of red again, looking at the ground. "Santana…gave me them a little while ago. Said that if I was ever going to keep a girl I'd need some spice in the bedroom, so…"

"Get them," Blaine's eyes are darker than normal as he gives the order and watches Finn leave before looking at Kurt, and Kurt can't look away even as he hears Finn scurrying off. "Does Finn's headboard have bars?"

"Yeah," Kurt nods, swallowing heavily, and Blaine leans over to give him a rather sweet kiss.

"Baby, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to go along with this, I just…" Blaine swipes a hand through his hair, mussing it farther, and sighs. "I just want to feel like I have control of something…my dreams have been rebelling on me all week and I…"

"I know," Kurt reaches for him and runs his hands down Blaine's back, framing Blaine's hips with his hands and just holding him in place. "And it's okay. Really. I mean, I don't think I'm that into…bondage…as a regular thing, but…"

"Good," Blaine looks relieved that he hasn't overly freaked Kurt out and kisses him. "Come on, then."

Kurt lets Blaine help him up, the two of them making their way to Finn's bedroom, and Blaine catches Kurt around his waist so he can lower him carefully onto the bed.

"Hands around the bars. Don't move," he kisses the corner of Kurt's mouth playfully as Finn passes the handcuffs over, already unlocked (and how he hasn't lost the key yet is a wonder to Kurt, truly it is) and Blaine fastens them as Kurt instinctively pulls against them, stopping when Blaine looks at him in concern.

"It's okay," Kurt promises and Blaine nods, reaching to tease his nipples for a few seconds as Kurt groans in pleasure before he slides downward on the bed and takes Kurt's now rather prominent erection into his mouth, sucking gently as Kurt tips his head back and lets out a slow breath.

Finn's busy getting undressed and Kurt turns his head to watch him, wanting to reach out and pull him over when he's fully nude but only succeeding in rattling the handcuffs some more.

The taller boy walks over and seats himself next to Kurt, turning so his torso is thrown mostly across Kurt but his lower body is beside him, and starts to kiss at his neck as Kurt gasps and laughs breathily, not wanting to admit it but positively revelling in the attention.

Finn moves to kiss his lips, soft and slow even as Blaine bobs his head and sucks a little harder, tongue working into the leaking slit of Kurt's cock as Kurt moans rather wantonly and shoves his hips upwards.

"God…you two, I can't…it's been…"

"Come for us, then," Finn murmurs, and it's so dirty and rough and _not like Finn _that Kurt can't help himself and comes with a choked off moan, Finn muffling his cries with his mouth as he pumps his hips a few times before stilling, panting and sweaty and sated and Finn's still kissing him, slower now, and Blaine pulls off of his cock before literally crawling up his body and kissing him as well, Kurt tasting himself on Blaine's tongue.

And Blaine's definitely improved since the last time even if he'll never be able to take Kurt in all the way like Finn can, but the other boy's honed his talent of shovelling in food like he's a human garbage disposal for _years _so it's hardly surprising.

"Let me go. I've got an idea," Kurt mumbles, wondering how his brain is working at _all _after that, but Blaine complies and Kurt gets them all settled, on either side of him as he takes their cocks, one in each hand as Blaine groans into his ear and Finn gasps, jerking forward as Kurt tries to set up a steady rhythm (and he blesses his many years of piano lessons for this; really he does. His hands are equally strong at this point and he can keep up a the same motion for a prolonged amount of time).

It really doesn't take that long, of course; with Finn it never does and Blaine's so wired and stressed that his body must be _aching _for release, so after only a few moments both of them are coming, hard by the sounds of it, Blaine whispering a mantra of 'love you, love you, love you' into his ear and Finn just making the most delicious noises.

Kurt keeps stroking them both for a few seconds before removing his hands, raising them to his mouth and trying a taste of their combined cum to find once again that, yes, not the best flavour and horribly full of calories, but maybe in time he'll become more tolerant of it.

Maybe.

Blaine's still whispering into his ear, declarations of love and adoration and Kurt returns them with as much feeling as he can, trying to stay reassuring.

Finn grunts and throws an arm over Kurt's chest, a warm weight across his body, and whispers so low Blaine can't hear it, "You know I feel the same, dude. Not in the same way, but…"

And Kurt_ definitely _feels his heart clench at that one, because Finn's never said it before. Not even in a brotherly way, although he's tried to show it.

"Say it," he urges, because he knows, but Finn still can't seem to bring himself to say the actual words.

"I love you, man. You're, like, the most awesome guy I know," Finn laughs and Kurt kisses his forehead and sighs.

"Love you, too," he says into Finn's hair, feeling Blaine give his still-soiled hand a squeeze, and he knows they're okay again.

It'll probably all fall apart by next week but right now they're _okay, _and that's really all he can ask for.

**Notes:**

**1. **An overture is a piece of music that starts fast, has a slower section in the middle, and ends fast. I thought it was appropriate for this chapter :D

**2. **Also, thank you to BiestesNiece for the continued use of the handcuffs. They're really coming in handy ;)

**3. **One more day in the warmth and sunshine before I head back to cold, rainy Canada…and as good as it'll be to get home and see my babies (pets) again, I'll miss the weather here.


	5. Impromptu

**Title:** Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 5/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3073  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Impromptu**

Finn wakes up first, which is rare, but the sound of a car pulling into the drive is enough to stir him from his slumber and he yawns, feeling Kurt shift against him and hearing Blaine murmur something from his other side.

He waits with baited breath for the door to open and, when it doesn't, breathes a sigh of relief that it must have been the neighbours coming home. Still…he cranes his neck to look at the clock…it's nearly past suppertime and his stomach is currently reminding him of this.

Plus if their parents _do _come home, and they should be home soon, finding the three of them naked in Finn's bed isn't going to look very good.

"Hey, dudes. Kurt, Blaine, wake up," he jostles both of them and Kurt whines in protest, nuzzling against him while Blaine mumbles something and immediately goes back to sleep. "Dudes! Up!"

"What?" Kurt snaps, blearily looking up at Finn.

"It's like six and the parents are gonna be home soon. You really want them to find us doing the naked cuddling thing?" Finn asks and Kurt sighs and stretches, arching his back like a cat as Finn gives in to the urge to stroke his hand down Kurt's curved spine.

Kurt moans appreciatively at the touch, eyes locking with Finn's, and Finn knows they really need to get out of bed and dressed before this all disintegrates again.

"C'mon, guys. We've gotta go," Finn urges and Kurt stumbles out of the bed, moving around to tug on Blaine's hand until the shorter boy opens his eyes.

"What?" he asks sleepily.

"Forgive me if I'm being blunt, but are you actually living here this summer?" Kurt kneels down beside the bed and trails his hand through Blaine's hair. "Not that I'm complaining, mind, but…"

"Your dad knows," Blaine yawns and sits up, blinking muzzily. "I talked to him about it since I want to come back fairly often and Lima is two hours closer to the park than Westerville is, plus with my dad…" he shrugs and Kurt awkwardly hugs him, face pressed against his chest as Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"Dude, it totally sucks that your dad's a homophobe," Finn lets one of his hands rest on Blaine's back, feeling the muscles ripple under the other boy's skin as he shifts his shoulders in a shrug.

"He's not homophobic. Not really. He's fine with gays, he just…wishes I wasn't one."

"Dude…" Finn says softly and Blaine shakes his head.

"I don't…I don't blame him, really. My father's the type of man who always wanted a son, and he got…well, he got me, for what it's worth."

"But you're totally the most manly gay guy I know! I mean, you don't dress funny…sorry, Kurt…and you love football and you, like, can sing to girls and make it look really sexy and everything…"

"Well," Blaine sighs, "Most manly save…"

And Finn sees Kurt's eyes widen as he shakes his head rapidly, Blaine immediately clapping his hand over his mouth.

"Forget you heard that," Kurt hisses to Finn, glaring at Blaine even though he's still holding him rather tightly.

And now Finn's _really _confused, because he totally doesn't know any other gay guys…yeah, he'd taken digs at Karofsky that one time, but…

Wait.

Karofsky's the reason Kurt transferred. Karofsky threatened to _kill _Kurt. Karofsky, by Kurt's own account, turned tail and ran instead of dancing with him at Prom (which, Finn feels obligated to point out at least to himself, he wouldn't have done. If he'd have won Prom King and hadn't stupidly gotten kicked out, he would have _totally _danced with Kurt). Wait, that was off-topic. Okay. So, Karofsky was kinda the reason for everything bad happening to Kurt this year, and Finn isn't quite so simple as to believe that the other boy would threaten Kurt's life just to keep Kurt from admitting he was being bullied. The _whole school _could see that Kurt was being bullied, so it had to be something…

"Holy crap!"

"I see he's figured it out. Ten points to Mr. Hudson," Kurt groans and closes his eyes, resting in Blaine's embrace.

"Dude, Karofsky's _gay?"_

"Yes, but don't go spreading that around. Things are finally at a point between us where I'm not afraid to be around him anymore and I don't wish to go back to looking over my shoulder every five seconds in fear," Kurt snaps as Blaine shushes him gently, kissing his hair and stroking his shoulders.

"Kurt…" Finn says quietly, leaning forward and letting his legs hang off the edge of the bed so he's sitting beside Blaine. "What did he do to you?"

"He kissed me," Kurt replies, just as softly, looking into Finn's eyes with the obvious beginnings of tears in his own. "He…I was just so fed up and Blaine told me not to run…"

"Wait, _you _told him to go after Karofsky? Dude, he's like twice Kurt's size!" Finn glares at Blaine who, actually, looks a little frightened.

"It isn't his fault," Kurt says harshly. "I would have done it anyway; it was getting to me. But Karofsky ran into me in the hallway and purposefully knocked my phone out of my hands…it wasn't broken, but still…and I'd had enough and followed him into the locker room and we screamed at each other for a few minutes and then…he kissed me," Kurt gulps, a couple of tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Kurt, dude, I…"

"Let me finish," Kurt stops him, drawing away from Blaine and standing up before starting to pace, looking tiny and vulnerable in his naked state and Finn kinda just wants to wrap him up and never let him go. "So yes, he kissed me. I pushed him away and he left…"

"But what if he hadn't? What if he'd…" Finn breaks off, shaking his head, because it's too horrible a thought to even contemplate.

"He didn't, Finn. He _left," _Kurt emphasizes. "And then he told me he'd…kill me if I said anything. Blaine already knew, but…"

"So that's why you left? Because of that?" Finn asks softly and Kurt nods, sniffling and looking absolutely miserable. "I mean, I get why you couldn't tell anybody, but dude, that's harsh."

"I know. But Mr. Schuester saw him…shoving me around and do you know what he said to me? That it looked like I was letting it get to me. Not, 'oh, Kurt, you're my student and have the right to feel safe in your own school so I'll see what I can do.' No, it was like it was _my fault. _Like _I _was the one who had to suffer because I'm_ gay_," he sobs the last word, shaking his head furiously. "Like it's some sort of just punishment and I'm expected to live with it."

"Dude…" Finn's seemingly capable of only saying that, but he gets to his feet and pulls Kurt into a hug, holding him as tight as he dares. Kurt clutches at his shoulders and makes these little whimpering noises that just about break Finn's heart, breath hitching with sobs he doesn't want to let out.

And Finn knows he's screwed. This…Kurt…he couldn't ever imagine not being with him, not being _there _for him, because he _wasn't _for so long and he'd had no idea, back before the wedding when he was more concerned with his own safety on the football field than standing up to Karofsky, how _badly _Kurt must have been hurting.

"Hey, it's okay," he promises, knowing it really isn't. "He can't hurt you anymore, Kurt, and I'm so sorry; I've been a jerk to you but I promise that even if Karofsky's really been red…re…ah…even if he's better now, if somebody else like him comes along they're never gonna touch you, okay?"

"I know," Kurt promises. "I know that, Finn. Truly. Thank you," he sniffles again, still looking less than okay, before pulling away from the taller boy. "But you're right, we have to look presentable again before dad and Carole get home."

He gives Finn a rather weak smile before leaving the room, hunched over a little, and Blaine moves to stand beside him.

"It's my fault," the curly-haired boy says after a few moments and Finn turns to look at him. "Kurt confronting Karofsky. I pushed him into it…he'd have never done it on his own, or at least not in that way. I just made everything worse because…" he sighs and trails off.

"Because?" Finn prompts, not _totally _mad at Blaine because God knew he'd done some pretty stupid things in his time, but _still…_

"Because I wanted him to do what I couldn't," Blaine admits. "I ran away from my bullies; ran to Dalton, and I wanted to see somebody stand up to them and _beat _them so badly I never thought about what it would mean for Kurt. I…" he pauses before reaching for Finn's hand, seemingly needing some sort of comfort, and Finn lets him take it and twine their fingers together. "I've never told Kurt this because I didn't want to scare him, but I want to tell you. Okay?"

"Yeah, dude. Of course," Finn's not sure where this is going but it's obviously Very Serious, so Finn moves them back to the bed (and he's sure there's a rule somewhere about cuddling with your stepbrother's naked boyfriend when you're also naked, but he's not worrying about that right now).

He gets them settled, Blaine half-on his chest, and the other boy starts to talk. "I told Kurt when he asked me to Prom that I didn't want to go because another boy and I had been beaten up at my old school after a dance, but it goes farther than that. The other boy…he was the closest to a boyfriend I've ever had before Kurt, and we really hadn't done anything together besides admitting mutual attraction, but…" Blaine stops, seemingly trying to find the right words, and Finn strokes his back for a while before he starts to speak again.

"We were cornered by three of the football players and he…he stood in front of me; protected me. I was able to pull out my phone and dial for help but…" he sighs heavily. "I wasn't too badly off, a little bruised up and a couple of cracked ribs from where one of them had thrown me against the wall, but the other boy…he…"

"You don't have to talk about it," Finn promises.

"No, I…I need to. He was in the hospital for months, in a coma for so long nobody thought he was ever going to wake up. Cracked skull, fractured spine…they thought brain damage was about the kindest thing that could happen at that point and then…he vanished. His parents moved him from the hospital as soon as it was safe and to this day I don't know where he is or if he's even _alive. _

"And I ran. I never confronted the bullies and I really don't know what I could have said if I did, but…"

"They weren't charged?" Finn asks in horror.

"Finn. Ohio. Conservative," Blaine tells him in clipped sentences. "They were told to take anger management and I think there was community service but…"

"Dude, that's so unfair!"

"I know. But…God, when I think about what could have happened to Kurt because I was trying to…live vicariously _through _him or something, I don't…"

"Hey," Finn pulls him closer. "I'm really sorry about your friend, but like I said, nothin' like that's ever gonna happen again. You've got me now, and I _know _the rest of the Glee Club likes you so they've got your back, too. Cool?"

"Yes. I…thank you," Blaine hugs him tightly and Finn feels tears prick at his own eyes.

How could people be such _animals? _

No, worse than animals, they were monsters.

And he'd been one of them, he realizes with a cold shock.

No, he'd never beaten anybody up, but he'd stood by while they'd thrown Kurt in the dumpster and thrown slushies in his face and threw pee balloons at him and…

But he's changed. He knows that. He could never hurt Kurt again, he just couldn't.

He loves the other boy far too much.

"I should get dressed," Blaine pushes himself up and Finn impulsively leans to kiss him, sighing when Blaine returns it gently for a few moments. "And you're not like them, Finn," he adds, seemingly reading Finn's mind. "You'll never be like them."

"Thanks," Finn gives him a twisted smile as Blaine smiles back and gets up, leaving the room and leaving Finn with far too much to think about.

000

He doesn't get the chance to speak to Kurt until the following Monday. Their parents are home all weekend and Kurt spends most of it with Blaine, shopping and going to the movies, while Finn hangs out with Rachel (and tries _really hard _to remember that, when they're making out, he can't start reaching to rip clothes off. He'd tried that once when this whole thing started and she'd smacked him and for a tiny girl it really _hurt _so he's not about to try that again).

Monday's also his mother's birthday and he's a little embarrassed about how she can't stop _gushing _over the suit Kurt had bought for him. "Mom, it's okay. It's just from the outlet mall."

But she continues to mention it every few minutes and Finn looks at Kurt with pleading eyes, noting a moment later that the other boy looks almost _hungry _instead of amused as Finn would have thought and Finn, without meaning to, recalls the teasing in the dressing room and starts to get a little uncomfortable himself so he focuses on the food in front of him and not Kurt's knowing smirk.

Their parents leave to spend the night at the fanciest hotel in town (and Finn's _not _thinking about that, because old-people-sex kinda squicks him majorly).

But the good thing is that he can sneak over to Kurt's bedroom in the middle of the night, sliding in behind him and wrapping him up in his arms, and Kurt merely sighs and turns over, blinking sleepily at him.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, dude. This cool?"

"Mm," Kurt snuggles against him and Finn takes that as a 'yes.' "Um...is there a reason you're here?" he finally asks, sounding a little more awake.

"Just…I've wanted to do this for a long time. I mean, since we started this whole thing, 'cuz I like sleeping with people," Finn shrugs. "And you're really warm. I can leave if…"

"No. Stay," Kurt presses his nose against Finn's neck and darts his tongue out to lick at the skin briefly. "I don't mind."

"Cool," Finn's lazily touching Kurt's shoulders and back, dipping down to slide just under the waistband of his pyjama pants, and Kurt, to his surprise, doesn't protest the rather intimate actions and instead lets a pleased rumble slip from his throat that only serves to, again, make him seem rather cat-like. "So, I was thinking…"

"Think as much as you want, just don't stop," Kurt murmurs and Finn nods, pursing his lips as he keeps his hands moving.

"I was thinking that maybe Thursday we could go up to Six Flags? See Blaine's show? Then we could stay overnight or something…"

"You just want to go on the roller coasters," Kurt smiles sleepily at him.

"Yeah, dude. 'Course. I mean, I wanna see Blaine, too, and if we get a hotel room…" he trails off expectantly and Kurt looks at him with obvious suspicion.

"Finn Hudson, you are entirely too excited about the prospect of gay sex," he announces as Finn slides his hands lower, resting just above Kurt's butt as Kurt squirms a little and laughs.

"It's not gay sex, dude, it's just…it's fun, right? I mean, with Rachel all we do is kiss and my hands are practically tied," he sighs. "But gay sex is just…I don't think…"

Kurt shifts again, pushing himself in a way that makes Finn's hand slide lower, and Finn gulps and pulls it quickly out of the other boy's pants. "Sweetie, I hate to tell you, but since the only person you've had intercourse with is a _lesbian _you _really _aren't the epitome of a straight boy."

"I didn't know she was a lesbian then! She's smoking!" Finn protests and Kurt chuckles quietly before arranging them so they're more comfortable, head resting on Finn's chest.

"And yes to Six Flags. Of course. Blaine told me that he can only come home every second weekend because the five-hour commute each way is just a little too long to do weekly," he sounds mournful and Finn closes his eyes.

"That sucks, dude."

"For me or for you?" Kurt asks archly and Finn's willing to be if he was looking at the other boy he'd have one eyebrow raised so high it would nearly disappear into his hairline.

"You. Both of us. Mostly you. He's your boyfriend."

"Yes. He certainly is," Kurt stretches before settling down again, looking half-asleep once more.

"Can I get a kiss good night?" Finn asks teasingly, not expecting Kurt to agree, but the other boy pushes himself up and catches Finn's lips in a kiss that's the wrong side of innocent as Finn groans into his mouth and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss as much as Kurt will allow before he pulls away.

"Good night, Finn," Kurt re-settles himself on Finn's chest, breathing evening out almost immediately, and Finn touches the hand that's not holding Kurt to his lips and stares up at the ceiling.

If nothing else, he'd learned a lot this weekend, although whether it was for the better or not he still wasn't sure.

The fierce desire to protect Kurt had always been there, at least since the whole Gaga incident, but now it was stronger than ever and Finn's pretty sure Kurt won't appreciate being coddled.

That's not really the problem, though.

The problem is that now he also has almost the same desire to protect _Blaine _after hearing his story and he's really not sure what to think about that.

Oh, well.

He'll think about it tomorrow.

He closes his eyes and breathes out slowly, hand still stroking down Kurt's back, and he listens to Kurt's gentle, even breaths as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes:**

**1. **An Impromptu is pretty much like it sounds; a piece that has no real direction and is kind of written on the fly without the composer knowing what's coming until it's happened. That's kind of how this chapter happened for me because it wasn't supposed to turn into 'A Series of Very Serious Conversations' but it did regardless xP

**2. **I don't have much else to say, I don't think, but I hope you enjoyed and keep the reviews/comments coming! They mean a lot to me :D


	6. Fantasia

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 6/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3676  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Fantasia**

"Dude, they've got, like, a gajillion roller coasters here!" Finn, God help him, is _bouncing. _

Bouncing.

Like a five-year-old.

A six-foot-three, horribly uncoordinated, obnoxiously _loud _five year old.

And God help _him, _Kurt still loves him.

Even if it means he has to spend the day essentially babysitting his stepbrother.

"Not a word, sweetie," he says, adjusting his cap.

"C'mon, what are gonna go on first? Ooh, that one looks cool…"

And…he's gone. Kurt sighs and rubs his temples, knowing that at least the one advantage to Finn being unnaturally tall is that he'll always be visible above the crowd. He follows the other boy, finding him staring at a roller coaster that looks like something no sane person would ever attempt to go on, and Finn is looking at him with pleading eyes and gesturing to the monstrous metal death-trap.

"_No," _Kurt says firmly. "I refuse to go on any rides that will potentially dislodge my cap from its proper place."

"Aw, man, you're no fun! How can we go to Six Flags and _not _go on a roller coaster?" Finn protests, loudly, and finally Kurt relents.

A little.

He agrees to _one _roller coaster, and Finn is actually rather charitable in _not _picking the one that most looks like it's going to kill him.

They stagger off afterward, Finn laughing joyously and Kurt deciding that he _still _hates roller coasters, and of course by this time Finn's hungry and buys three hot dogs (Kurt can _feel _his arteries clogging just by looking at them) before they go to sit under some trees, Finn sighing happily.

"What time's Blaine's show?"

"Not 'til three. We've got a couple of hours,"

"Cool! Let's go on that!" Finn's ploughed through the hot dogs in about a minute and is dragging Kurt toward some giant thing that seems to have people sitting in tiny cars while they're flung into the air.

It does _not _looks safe.

But, he thinks as Finn giddily pulls him into the car and the attendant does the safety belt up (how that tiny piece of fabric is going to stop him being shot out into oblivion and to his death he doesn't know), _Finn wants to. _

And he's come to realize that, much as he complains, he's pretty bad at saying 'no' to Finn.

However, he staunchly refuses when Finn suggests riding it again.

One brush with death is enough for a day.

000

Blaine, as predicted, is rather wonderful, even though he doesn't get to do a whole lot besides, well, what Kurt did when he was in the Warblers.

But Kurt loves watching him, especially because singing alongside somebody you rarely get a chance to so it's rather nice to do it from the audience's point of view.

Once the show's finished he figures it'll be difficult to get backstage but, for whatever reason, the man who looks like the leader of the group lets they by without any difficulty when Kurt explains who they are (although he thinks afterwards that he must have imagined the rather calculating look he gets from the man…'Shane,' as his nametag reads…because there's no possible _way _he could know 'boyfriend and stepbrother' is really 'boyfriend and the-guy-we-always-fool-around-with'. Could he?).

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!" Blaine's face lights up and he rushes over, sweeping Kurt into a hug and kissing him rather fiercely as Kurt's eyes dart around, grateful that nobody seems to be paying much attention to them. "I had no idea you were coming!"

"We wanted to surprise you," Finn clears his throat and Blaine smiles at him before holding out his hand which Finn shakes rather formally, Kurt laughing at the absurdity of the action. "And we rented a hotel room for the night, so…"

Blaine's rather happy smile turns into a knowing smirk and he locks eyes with Kurt, motioning him off to the side as Finn wanders off to look around (probably for food, Kurt thinks. He's like a puppy sometimes).

"What's happening?" Kurt asks in a low voice as Blaine starts to explain.

"Well, don't hate me, but I told…somebody here about our situation…"

"That Shane guy?" Kurt's eyes narrow. "He was looking at us a little suspiciously when we came in, like he knew who we were, but…"

"It was the first week I was here, when I thought you were…"

"Sleeping with Finn. I understand," Kurt lays a hand on the other boy's shoulder and squeezes comfortingly. "Go on."

"Well, I explained to him that Finn has issues with…"

"Arriving early to the party?" Kurt raises an eyebrow and Blaine laughs shortly.

"Yes. Exactly. So…he picked up something for us. It's at the place I'm staying but I'll need to run back and get it before I meet you at the hotel. And I've got…" he checks his wristwatch, "about twenty minutes before I need to get ready for the next show, so just…text me the hotel address and room number and I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Sounds great," Kurt pulls him into another hug and kisses him sweetly, marvelling at himself that even though Blaine's rather sweaty from the show he doesn't mind in the least. "Love you."

"Love you too, babe," Blaine squeezes his hand before pushing him away. "Now, go. You're distracting me."

"I'm a welcome distraction," Kurt retorts before relenting and leaving, picking up Finn before he can dig into the snacks left out for the performers.

He was definitely heading that way.

000

"I can't believe this park doesn't have a ferris wheel," Kurt complains as they head to the observation tower, which is about the least objectionable ride in the park although standing around with a bunch of people can hardly be called romantic.

"This is cool. We can probably see the city from here," Finn points out and yes, he has a point, but _still. _"C'mere," Finn slides an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close, Kurt's body curling against his instinctively as they rise higher into the air.

He's a little surprised that Finn would be this open with him in public, but then…Finn's done a _lot _of things to surprise him in the last few weeks, and in the last year Finn's pretty much always been okay with touching him so he supposes it isn't _that _drastic.

At least, until he overhears a mother telling her young son, "Let's move to the other side of the ride, okay, honey? We don't need to be around _those people_."

And Kurt instantly stiffens, because while he should be used to it by now he's just _not _and it _hurts _every time somebody views him as unnatural.

"Ignore them. They're nothing," Finn says into his ear, voice low and rather angry, and Kurt's more shocked by this than anything. Finn's _not _used to it so shouldn't he technically be freaking out?

"But…"

"Kurt…" Finn says softly, hand running up Kurt's arm soothingly. "I know you've dealt with this your whole life but I want you to know that you've got me and Blaine now, right? You'll never have to face it alone again."

"Thank you," Kurt turns more into Finn, for once not caring if anybody sees them, and the other boy hugs him tightly and presses his nose into Kurt's hair.

"Of course, dude. I'm your brother, it's kinda in my job description," he says it lightly and Kurt forces himself to laugh even though the words worry him a little.

If after everything they've done Finn still just considers him a 'brother', how long is it going to be before he calls everything off?

Sure, he seems to enjoy what they do together, and Kurt really can't ask for anything more than that even though in his perfect world the three of them would be able to form some sort of working, lasting relationship.

It won't happen, of course, but he knows that.

"You okay? You got really quiet," Finn says into his hair, body surrounding Kurt's in warmth and safety and the shorter teen doesn't quite know where to go from here.

"Yeah. Fine," he lies, moving so his arms are around Finn's waist and his head is resting on his stepbrother's…and that's all he is, Kurt's _stepbrother_…shoulder. "It's nothing. Just tired from driving out here."

"Oh. You wanna head to the hotel?" Finn asks softly and Kurt shakes his head.

"No, you enjoy yourself. We can stay."

"Cool," Finn sounds happier and gives Kurt a rather friendly squeeze that makes his stomach churn.

This shouldn't be affecting him so much, but he's honestly feeling like Finn's ready to end everything no matter how okay he seems to be with it.

And Kurt doesn't quite know what to think about that.

000

"Nice place," Finn flops on the large bed, stretching his entire body and nearly taking up the whole thing, and Kurt spares him a content smile before he goes around the room with his wipes and sanitizes everything he can.

The hotel may be clean, but there are always germs around. "Lovely. For a night."

"Mm, at least it's getting away," Finn sighs, looking at Kurt through half-lidded eyes before motioning him over. "Stop cleaning and get over here."

Kurt tries to think up an excuse as to why he can't, fails, and shakes his head in resignation as he walks to the bed, takes off his shoes, and lays beside Finn.

"You're still quiet. What's on your mind, dude?"

"Nothing…"

"C'mon, I might be dumb but I'm not _that _dumb. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. Really," Kurt gets up again, moving to the armchair across the room and grabbing the 'hotel and area' guide. "Should we get some food before Blaine gets here?"

"Yeah. I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Kurt's still paging through the book, looking for the nearest McDonald's or Burger King, and Finn surprises him with his next suggestion.

"There's a restaurant here, right? Can we eat there?"

"Mm, we _could," _Kurt shrugs. "But it's expensive and…"

"And?"

"Think about it, Finn. If we went in there, the two of us, together? They would assume it was a date," he sniffs, closing the book.

"So what? I can't take my little brother out for dinner?" Finn grins and Kurt shakes his head. There he went with the 'brother' comments again. "Look, Kurt, I told you: it doesn't matter. Let 'em think what they want. We know the truth, right?"

"Yeah. Right," Kurt sighs and stands up. "Shall we, then?"

"Yeah," Finn moves over and holds out his hand, looking shy and a little nervous, and Kurt thinks that he's probably not the _only _one keeping secrets right now.

But he takes Finn's hand and allows the other boy to lead him from the room regardless.

He'll take what he can get.

000

"So. How far d'you think he'll let us go?"

"What have you…oh, my God, what did this guy _do? _Raid the _sex store?" _Kurt's pulling things out of the bag Blaine brought, eyeing the bottle of lube with trepidation before putting it aside. "I'm not even going to ask," he pulls out something that…no, he's _not _going to ask, before pulling out what looks like a black rubber ring with rubber balls around the edges. "Um."

"Cock ring. For Finn."

"Right. Okay," Kurt shakes his head, hating that they need to plan this out. "And…"

"Ropes. In case we…y'know…"

"Yes, I _know, _but this is _Finn, _babe. He's not going to let us tie him up and stick a vibrator in him," Kurt snaps, a little frustrated, and Blaine picks up on his mood immediately.

"Kurt?"

"It's Finn. He's…I get the feeling that tonight's all we'll ever have. He's ready to end this, Blaine, I can tell and…and I don't want to think about it because when it happens it'll be ugly. And don't say anything, because I _knew _this was only temporary, but…" he sighs. "What we had before was so good and now it's ruined and I don't know if we'll ever get it back."

"So stop worrying about it. It's probably nothing, and you know Finn wouldn't do this if he didn't want it," Blaine tries to reassure him, standing up and pulling off his shirt as if stripping would somehow distract Kurt from his purpose (Kurt has to admit it's a good technique, but it's not going to work this time). "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah. Crashed after we got back from dinner," Kurt admits and Blaine smiles rather impishly and holds up the ropes.

"Think he'll wake up if we do this?"

"Finn? He sleeps like the dead," Kurt snorts. "I can't guarantee he won't freak out when he wakes up but…"

"I'll take the blame for it," Blaine promises, leaning in to kiss him while undoing his own pants at the same time and Kurt helps him shove them off, untying his bathrobe (Blaine had, of course, chosen to arrive just as he was finishing his shower) and letting it fall to the floor as they come together, hands relearning familiar territory as Blaine sighs into his mouth. "C'mon, we should hurry."

"Hurry. Right," Kurt nods, a little dazed, and Blaine takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom, cock ring and ropes in his free hand as they pad to the bed.

Finn's laying there, shirtless, snoring quietly, and Kurt knows he won't be waking up without a lot of prodding so they're probably safe to do what they will. Blaine lifts up one of his wrists and pulls his arm up to tie it to the post on the headboard as Kurt unzips the other boy's jeans and grabs both them and his boxers, shimmying them off as Finn grunts and wrinkles his nose.

Kurt just stares at Finn once they're done, admiring the long line of his body and the slight definition of his abs. He's not ripped the way Puck and Sam and Mike are, or even as much as Blaine is, but it really doesn't matter to Kurt. He thinks Finn's pretty much perfect.

"What do we…" he picks up the cock ring and looks to Blaine, who's finishing up with tying Finn's other wrist.

"Shane said to, um, get him about half-hard before putting it on. So…"

"Yeah," Kurt nods and reaches forward, gently lifting Finn's cock with one hand and stroking down it softly with his other, knowing it won't take much.

Finn sighs and bucks his hips a little, cock filling almost instantly, and Kurt examines the ring once more before sliding it on and sighing in relief when it goes on smoothly and seems to fit almost perfectly.

"Great. Now, go kiss him while I suck him off," Blaine's grinning again and Kurt pulls him over and kisses him sloppily before letting him go with a laugh and complying, laying close enough to Finn to kiss him lightly before he moves down and starts nipping and sucking at Finn's neck, lips running along the visible vein as Finn squirms under him.

He glances down to see Blaine take Finn in his mouth, sucking gently as Finn groans and his eyes flutter open.

"Kurt? What's…ah!" he gasps as Blaine swallows, Kurt seeing the other boy's throat moving with the action, and Finn moans lowly and tries to move his hands. "Wha…"

"Serves you right for falling asleep," Kurt leans over him, stroking his cheek with gentle fingertips, and Finn looks rather confused for a moment before he gets it.

"Sneaky," he accuses lightly, not looking mad, and Kurt's grateful for that. "But…" he cranes his neck to look down his body, brow furrowing in renewed confusion. "What's…"

"Cock ring," Blaine pulls off long enough to reply, running his finger around the ring as Finn grunts. "It'll help make this last longer."

"Oh. Cool," Finn tips his head back as Blaine goes back to work, taking in as much of the other teen's rather ample cock as he can, and Kurt kisses down Finn's chest before dragging his tongue over one of Finn's nipples, the taller teen letting out a gasp at the action. "Kurt…holy crap, that…"

"You liked it?" Kurt toys with Finn's other nipple with his fingers, rolling the hardening bud between his thumb and forefinger as Finn moans and arches up. Kurt grins before dipping his head and sucking at the tiny nub, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh lightly as Finn makes some rather interesting noises.

"God, I never knew…that's…"

"Not all guys are," Blaine's moved back again and is lazily stroking Finn's cock, smearing pre-cum and saliva over the length as Finn sighs. "But if you are I think it makes things more enjoyable. And Kurt's _really _sensitive there."

"Quiet," Kurt pulls his mouth away enough to hiss before replacing it on Finn's nipple, loving the way the other boy's coming apart under their ministrations.

He can hear scrabbling from the foot of the bed but doesn't think to look, too engrossed in his task until Finn absolutely _freezes, _whimpering, and Kurt lifts his head up enough to look at Blaine and…

"Blaine. Don't." he says, the words short and clipped, and Blaine seems to realize his mistake after a second because he jerks back, hazel eyes wide and lube-slicked fingers gleaming in the lamplight, looking absolutely guilty.

Finn still seems too shaken up to talk for himself, chest heaving far too quickly to be healthy and he's _shaking, _and Kurt kisses him on the mouth and goes back to stroking his face, whispering in his ear. "Sweetie, it's okay. It's _okay,_ Finn, we'd never hurt you, I _promise."_

Finn finally looks at him, wild eyes reminding Kurt of a spooked horse, and calms down marginally, breath slowing back to normal. Kurt kisses him again and feels him weakly respond, still shivering, and Blaine scoots up the bed to join them.

"Finn, I am so, _so _sorry. I should have known you weren't ready for that," he strokes Finn's hair gently.

"It's…it's okay. I mean, no, I don't want your fingers anywhere _near _my butt, because I'm not gay and I'm seriously not cool with that, but…"

"I understand. It was stupid of me to think…" Blaine sighs. "Can I still give you a blowjob?"

"Yeah. That part's okay," Finn gives him a tremulous smile and Blaine nods, going back down and stroking Finn's now-flaccid cock to get him back to hardness before taking him in his mouth once more.

"Kurt?" Finn groans, eyes shining with something that makes Kurt feel horrible.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"C-can you just…kiss me?"

"Of course," Kurt bends down and covers Finn's mouth with his own, feeling the other boy's desperation and terror and _everything_ through the kiss and he wants to cry because he _knows _this is the end, now.

Finn's never going to want to do this again.

And he can't even blame Blaine, because if he was in Finn's position he'd be _begging _for it but…Finn's straight.

Finn's only doing this to get off.

And Finn's currently grunting into his mouth, sharp little groans as he bucks his hips as much as Blaine will allow, and even with the cock ring it _still _doesn't take long before he's moaning and thrashing and gasping into Kurt's mouth, eyes fluttering shut a second later as Blaine pulls off and removes the ring .

"Mm," he sounds sleepy now, sated, and Kurt carefully unties him and checks to make sure the ropes really _are _gentle. Satisfied that Finn won't have any marks in the morning he lets his wrists drop to the bed and Finn immediately turns over and snuggles into the pillow, asleep in moments and seemingly forgetting about his rather major freak-out just minutes earlier.

Kurt hasn't forgotten, though.

He can't forget.

Blaine still looks horribly guilty as he re-dresses and heads for the door, unable to stay overnight because of some rules his job has, and Kurt realizes that, if they ever were, neither of them are hard anymore.

It doesn't surprise him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispers once they're by the exit to the room, in each other's arms as Blaine runs his hands over every inch of Kurt's skin he can. "I just wanted to make tonight fun and I screwed everything up…"

"Not your fault. This is over anyway, and that just proved it. Finn's never going to see us as anything other than guys to fool around with. He's never going to want to go farther than this and I'm betting tomorrow he'll talk to me and…" Kurt gulps, trying to hold back tears. "And call everything off."

"Have a little more faith in him," Blaine suggests, although the words sound hollow and he looks like he knows it. "And call me, come back to the park, whatever. You don't have to face this alone, Kurt."

"I…I know. I just…I don't know what's going to happen," Kurt admits, and he's scared.

He's honestly _scared. _

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together," Blaine promises, kissing him tenderly before letting him go. "I've gotta get back. I love you."

"I know. Love you, too," Kurt leans in for one last kiss before Blaine leaves and once the door's slammed he doesn't even try to stop the tears, rather embarrassed by the performance but he's hiccupping and sobbing and he staggers back to the bed, letting Finn wrap him up like it isn't the last time.

"Hey," Finn mumbles, more than half-asleep as he clumsily tries to thumb away Kurt's tears. " 's fine, right? Jus'…don' let it happen again…"

"It won't. You'll make sure of that," Kurt says hoarsely and Finn, proving that he really _is _out of it, just rumbles something in agreement.

"We're cool, man. Don't cry," he pulls Kurt closer, nearly smothering him, but Kurt doesn't care and just clings to him with everything he has.

He knows he and Finn will never be the same come morning.

But for tonight he's going to pretend that, no matter what, everything's going to be all right.

**Notes**

**1. **Well. That was depressing to write. I promise things will get better for the boys, but right now I can't say when that will be…

**2. **A Fantasia is a piece that alternated faster and slower sections of music but, as the title suggests, also is tied in closely with the word 'fantasy' which I think is appropriate for what Kurt in his heart wants to get from the entire situation.

**3. **Thanks again for all of the lovely comments and reviews, you guys! I'm so glad people are enjoying this :D


	7. Quartet

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 7/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3172  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Quartet**

Finn wakes up slowly the next morning, the television a low buzz in the background and Kurt towelling his hair in the bathroom doorway, staring at it intently.

"Morning," Finn groans, yawning, rolling over and scratching idly at his stomach as Kurt gives him a small, sad smile and disappears back into the bathroom.

Crap.

Last night.

Finn rubs his eyes, wondering how he's going to explain this one. Yeah, the fooling around and stuff is cool and he totally gave Kurt a blow job but that wasn't really gross or gay because…it just wasn't. It's not gay until things start going up your butt, he figures, and he might be totally wrong but that's the way he sees it.

And he knows that Kurt knows this has to end. He loves…well, yeah, okay, he loves Kurt…not in that way…and Blaine's really awesome and if he lets himself admit it they're both kinda ridiculously hot but Finn can't go any farther and he knows Blaine and Kurt are going to want to.

And soon, by the look of things.

He staggers out of the bed, stumbling over to the bathroom and checking the door to find that Kurt's left it unlocked so he pushes the door open and enters, noting that Kurt's consciously not meeting his eyes as he rubs some sort of cream onto his face,

Finn knows he's taking a chance with this but he _also _knows that, once they leave the room today, everything's going to end and as skittish as the whole thing makes him he's not ready to let go of Kurt _quite _yet.

He reaches out and brushes the edge of the towel draped around Kurt's hips, fingers tugging so it slides down and bares all of him to Finn's eyes.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Kurt looks scared, eyes wide in the mirror as he looks at their reflections, and Finn lets his body guide him as he slides his hands over Kurt's hips, thumbs rubbing the other boy's rather prominent hipbones, before clasping his arms around Kurt's stomach and pressing himself up against his stepbrother, chin dropping to the shorter man's shoulder.

"Can I?" he asks, probably too late, but Kurt finally sets down the jar of whatever-it-was he was using and relaxes in Finn's arms, setting his own hands on top of the other teen's and closing his eyes.

"When we leave the room today..."

"Yeah. It's pretty much over," Finn admits in a whisper. "But, I mean, I've kinda loved it. It's been really fun, I just don't…"

"You don't want to go any farther and Blaine and I are bound to. I understand," Kurt promises although Finn can hear the _hurt _in his voice and he kinda wishes he could just turn back time and decline the offer the first time Blaine and Kurt gave him the option to join in.

"You sound…"

"We were _good, _Finn. You and I, what we've built this year, and now I know that it'll never be the same. And don't say anything," Kurt warns, his eyes still closed but _some_how knowing that Finn had just opened his mouth to protest. Honestly, the way they can read each other _should _be borderline creepy but it isn't.

Somehow, it just _isn't. _

"Don't," Kurt repeats softly although Finn hasn't said a word.

So he doesn't, just squeezes Kurt in a friendly hug and holds him like that until the other boy pushes away.

And Finn lets him go.

He has to.

"Finn?" Kurt asks, his voice a little choked, and Finn vaguely remembers him stumbling to bed last night in tears although he was pretty much asleep when that happened.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Can you…this is a lot to ask, but…can you kiss me? Just…no, don't, it's stupid. Sorry," Kurt holds his hands over his eyes, shoulders shaking, and it breaks Finn's heart.

It breaks his heart worse than it did the time Rachel had accused him of breaking his promise (of course, since she's just made out with Puck, it was kinda a stupid argument anyway), or the time that Quinn told him the baby wasn't his (although that was devastating. At least, he thinks that's the word).

It's worse because there's _no anger _at anybody, just pure sympathy for Kurt and how stupid they all were and how hard it's going to be to get anything resembling 'normal' between them again.

"Kurt," he finally says, softly, gently grasping the other boy's shoulders and turning him around, and Kurt brings his hands down so they're looking at each other, his eyes bright with tears and brilliantly blue in the bathroom light. Finn pulls him closer, one hand sliding to the small of his back and the other cupping his neck to tilt his head up, and he leans down so they're practically touching.

Kurt's frozen, seemingly, waiting for him to make the first move, and Finn doesn't even hesitate when he closes the tiny distance and kisses Kurt, meaning to keep it short and sweet but that spark that always seems to go off between them when they kiss does it again and….wow. Yeah.

It's hot and desperate and Kurt's practically pulling at his hair, bodies pressed together and tongues twining and _God, _he _really _doesn't know how he's going to live without this.

They somehow manage to rein themselves in and slow it down, breaking the kiss and panting against each other's lips, foreheads pressed together.

"I love you," Kurt whispers against his mouth, body tense in Finn's arms once again, and Finn pulls him into a hug, holding him close and not really thinking about the fact that they're both naked and half-hard.

"I'm not gay," he replies, just as softly. "I'm not gay but I don't know what I _am, _Kurt, and besides that kitchen-thing…"

"Pansexual," Kurt laughs breathily.

"Yeah. That. Besides that, I really don't know. But I know that you're, like, the most important thing in the world to me and Blaine's just really awesome but…"

"I know, Finn," Kurt sounds tired.

"We won't change, though. Okay?" Finn pulls back enough that he can look in Kurt's teary eyes. "I _know _we won't, because we've been through too much to let this break us. We'll be fine."

Kurt gives him a rather tentative half-smile that doesn't tell Finn much of anything but it seems to be all he's going to get.

"So, we've got the room for tonight, right? I mean, Blaine can stay here because he's not working tomorrow, or we could go to the park again…if you want to…"

"Yeah. I think that would be nice," Kurt admits with a nod.

"Great. Cool. So, um, finish up in here so I can grab a shower," Finn laughs rather sheepishly and steps away, and Kurt looks a little happier now.

Not _really_ happy, but at least better than he was.

It'll have to do.

000

"So it's over."

"It's over," Kurt says with a resigned sigh, folding up his clothes and packing away the ones he won't need for tomorrow. He strips his shirt off and folds it as well, taking out the clothes he's going to wear the next day and hanging them neatly in the closet. "He's taking the couch tonight…thank God it folds out…and then we'll never have to think about it again."

"You will though," Blaine sits on the bed and runs his hands through his hair, messing the already-tousled curls. "You can't help yourself. And, if I'm being completely honest here, I'm going to think about it, too. Your stepbrother's…well, kind of sexy in his own way."

"Can we not talk about him?" Kurt glances over into the other side of the room with the couch, seeing Finn staring at it in apparent consternation. "And do you think you could help him with that? I think he's at a loss."

"How to get the bed out?" Blaine sighs and stands up, arms around Kurt's waist as he kisses him briefly and Kurt laughs; actually _laughs _because Blaine can generally make him feel better when he needs it most. He kisses back because, well, there's really nothing else to do at a time like this, arms draped lazily over Blaine's shoulders as their lips move against each other's.

"Um…dudes, can you, like, not do that when I'm around? Sorry, it's just…" Finn's voice breaks them apart, Blaine looking guilty in a way that Kurt's going to bet is mirrored on his own face.

"No, _we're_ sorry," he steps away from Blaine and moves across the room. "I'm going to start my nightly routine. Does anyone need the bathroom in the next, oh, forty-five minutes or so?"

Blaine and Finn both shake their heads so he moves to enter the washroom, grabbing his bag of creams and scrubs before closing the door behind him.

000

"Anyway. Um, can you help me with the bed?" Finn asks, pleading, and Blaine nods and moves over, getting it out and unfurled in about thirty seconds as the taller boy looks at him in awe. "Dude! Was that, like, magic or something?"

"Not magic," Blaine assures him, chuckling. "You just have to know how it works."

"So," Finn sits down on the bed, the springs squeaking ominously under his weight. "Kurt told you that we're calling this off?"  
>"Yes," Blaine takes a chance and sits beside him, noting that Finn doesn't even flinch or make any motion that indicates he's not comfortable. "Finn, I'm so sorry about last night. I know you're not ready to take that step yet and I pushed you too far. I feel horrible about it," Blaine clasps his hands and looks down at his knees, not wanting to face Finn's no-doubt angry stare.<p>

"It's cool, man. I mean," Finn stammers as Blaine looks at him in amazement. "I mean, it's _not _cool that you tried to stick your fingers up my butt, because dude, boundaries, but _we're _cool. Really."

"Good," Blaine sighs, relieved that this isn't going nearly as horribly as he'd feared. "And I promise Kurt and I will tone down the PDAs while you're around. That was horribly insensitive of us," he nods and holds out a hand, Finn staring at it for a moment before taking it.

"Um."

"Yes?"

"Kurt and I…kinda said goodbye this morning, but I don't want things to be, like, weird between us or anything, so…" he takes a deep breath, looking a little nervous. "CanIkissyou?"

"What?" Blaine _thinks _he heard correctly but, truth be told, when you're kind of 'breaking up' with somebody you don't ask to kiss them.

"Can I…kiss you?" Finn asks slower, but just as hesitantly, and Blaine can only nod as the other boy shifts and awkwardly pulls him closer, Blaine tilting his head up so their lips can meet comfortably and Finn sighs into his mouth, the release of air sounding somehow more final than words ever could.

Finn pulls back after a moment, looking away, and clears his throat. "Well, I'm gonna get ready for bed. Kurt drove us here so I have to drive tomorrow and I'm not the greatest driver anyway."

"Okay. Good night, Finn," Blaine lets his hand grip Finn's shoulder for a moment before he moves back into the main room, sitting on the large bed and knowing that, _some_how, he's kind of the one who ruined this entire thing so he'd better be the one to fix it.

The idea comes to him in the middle of the night while he's holding Kurt close, listening to his boyfriend's soft breaths.

He'll need to plan this out carefully, but he thinks it just might work.

000

"I broke things off with Kurt and Blaine."

"_You _broke things off?" Rachel looks floored, and Finn can't really blame her.

"Well, Kurt and I kinda jointly decided it was over, and…"

"Wait, considering the circumstances and the fact that _you and Kurt _were at the middle of this entire scenario, I have to say that if anybody broke it off I would have envisioned it being either Blaine or I for fear our boyfriends were getting in too deep. What, may I ask, caused this decision?"

"Um," Finn pauses, _really _not wanting to tell the truth about this but it's _Rachel _and she'll just be on his case until he does.

So he's kinda screwed.

Great.

"Um," he repeats. "Blaine…we were just fooling around and stuff and then Blaine…tried to stick a finger up my butt," he whispers, squeezing his eyes shut, and he hears Rachel make a sound that's far too close to a laugh for his liking.

"Finn," she says, using that 'you're-a-giant-idiot-but-I'm-going-to-take-pity-on-you-anyway' tone she likes to use before what's normally a giant lecture, "I think you're taking this entire thing far too literally. I know you're worried about looking like less of a man in front of your friends and the other football players but the fact is that prostate stimulation is, so I've heard, one of the more pleasurable things a body can experience."

"Well," Finn shrugs, kind of knowing what she's talking about. The prostate was that thing he said his mom had to get removed back in sophomore year, even though he knows chicks don't _have _prostates.

He doesn't think they do, anyway.

And he kinda vaguely remembers Blaine talking about the prostate before, and Kurt had kind of come apart when Blaine was, um, fingering him, so…

"I mean, okay, Kurt was really into it when Blaine did it to him…"

And Rachel goes completely red at the words, pretty brown eyes wide and mouth open in an 'oh.'

"TMI?" Finn asks, realizing that Kurt probably doesn't want the details of his sex life out there, but Rachel looks more pleased than horrified.

"No," she shakes her head. "I mean, yes, but no. No, the image is rather…appealing, all things considered. Kurt, despite what he seems to think, would have almost every girl at McKinley trying to woo him if his sexuality allowed it."

"Yeah, he's pretty hot. In, like, a kind of girly way? Except not, 'cuz he's obviously a dude and he's, um, not tiny," he decides on and Rachel's eyes, if it's possible, get even wider. "Sorry. Anyway, what about dudes and prostates?"

"Right," she shakes her head, still looking a little dazed, and Finn wonders if he'll get her to at least let him touch her boob if he keeps talking about what he, Kurt and Blaine have done.

It seems to get her a little hot and bothered, anyway.

"Right. Well, as I said, prostate stimulation is highly gratifying and many straight men participate in it merely for the pleasure it causes. I'm sure you've heard of strap-ons?"

"Yeah. But…"

"Straight couples use them, Finn. Trust me," she smiles prettily at him. "I've researched sex and sexuality extensively and while I won't be ready to take that step myself for several years I feel it's best to be well-informed."

"Okay. Cool," he shrugs, laying down on the bed and pulling her onto his chest.

"Also, prostate examinations are a _must _for any man wishing to live a healthy life and, although it's clinical and routine, the doctor _does _need to probe your anus in order to check for potential problems," she explains.

And to Finn 'probe your anus' sounds even grosser than 'stick a finger up your butt,' and he just didn't think that was possible.

"Listen," she urges, knowing by now when he's starting to tune out, and he shakes his head and does so. "So, at some point in your life, it's going to happen. And apparently it's not uncommon for men to become aroused while the examination is going on just from the pressure applied to the prostate gland.

"So what I'm saying is, whether it's Blaine or your family doctor, it's fairly inevitable. And since it happens to every man who wants to stay healthy, it obviously can't be something you can label as 'exclusively homosexual' and so your argument on that point is hardly valid," she says all this in what Finn _swears _is a single breath, staring at him expectantly, and finally Finn just nods and decides it's better not to argue.

She has a point.

Kind of.

But he thinks that when you're tied to the bed, naked, with two guys all over you the whole 'gay' part kind of comes up whether you want it to or not.

Still, Kurt always looked like he was enjoying it, and…

No.

Not going there.

"So, you understand?" Rachel's looking down at him and he kisses her in response, cheering inwardly because she's still a little breathless and she _totally _lets him grope her boob for a good two seconds before moving his hand away.

"Yeah. Not gay. Totally," Finn nods and goes back to making out with her so he doesn't have to think on it too clearly.

Because honestly he's not sure what he'll come up with if he does.

000

"Did it work?"

"I hope you know, Blaine Anderson, that I completely disregarded my own personal boundaries for all of two seconds in order to get my point across. You owe me."

"Coffee at the Lima Bean good for you?"

"It hardly makes up for the horrible infringement of my personal space…breast-groping is such a base action, it's like a child reaching for the nearest toy, they do it because it's _there _and…"

"Rachel, do I need to hear this?"

"No. Sorry. But yes, I believe I got my point across. I think Finn's smart enough to realize that a visit for a prostate exam and three boys fooling around are two entirely different things but I also think I've gotten him to see the whole situation in a new light, which is what you were intending, yes?"

"Yes. Thank you," Blaine says honestly, rubbing his temples because talking to Rachel is _trying _at the best of times. He shifts the phone slightly as she continues to speak.

"Of course. While, as I've said, this entire situation is a little unorthodox and the thought of my boyfriend possibly falling for two other men is worrying, I can tell how much Finn appreciates what you and Kurt are doing for him and, quite frankly, I can stomach it so long as no other girls ever enter the equation."

"Not gonna happen," Blaine promises. "You and I were a one-time thing, Rachel; I'm not going to leave Kurt for a girl or try to spice up our sex life by introducing one into the bedroom. I think we've got our hands full as it is."

"Excellent, then. Good luck. And remember that the next time you're in town you owe me a coffee," she reminds him perkily and ends the call, Blaine staring at the phone before turning it off and sliding it back into his bag.

So.

The plan is in motion.

Now he just has to see if it's going to work.

**Notes:**

**1, **A quartet is pretty much as it sounds; music written in four parts or for four instruments or voices. Since there were four main 'players' in this chapter I felt it worked :)

**2. **And yes, this chapter was mostly set-up for the next one, but it had to be written :D


	8. Bolero

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 8/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3442  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Bolero**

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Kurt says absently, taking in the food court in all of its greasy glory and looking in vain for a salad.

Every time he comes to the mall he hopes that some place will have wised up and now offers healthy alternatives, and every time he's disappointed.

"You can't fool me that easily, my man. You're havin' issues, so out with it," Mercedes jabs him none-too-gently in the side and he hisses and waves her off.

"I'm _fine."_

"Is it Blaine?" Tina questions, walking on his other side, and he feels a little trapped at the moment.

"No. No, it's not Blaine. Blaine and I are fine," Kurt walks faster, actually a little surprised that the two of them don't know yet because it's not like Brittany's one to keep a secret for long.

But then, Santana and Quinn are probably keeping a close eye on her.

"Then what is it? You look sad," Tina grabs onto one arm while Mercedes holds the other and he thinks that they must look a sight, standing in the middle of the food court, but eventually he gives in.

"Look, why don't we grab some…well, I'm loathe to call it food, but…_food, _and then we can discuss this?" he suggests, and they both nod before heading off so Kurt grabs a sub as it's the least offensive thing he can find before meeting them at a table.

"Talk," Mercedes commands, and he takes a bite of his sandwich and swallows before starting.

"This is…difficult. Admittedly, Quinn, Santana and Brittany know, but…it's gotten more complicated since then," he takes a deep breath and explains, at least what he can, and by the time he's finished both Tina and Mercedes are looking at him with wide eyes.

"Finn Hudson."

"Yes."

"_The _Finn Hudson," Mercedes clarifies. "My man, that was quite possibly the most idiotic thing you could have done. You were _over _him!"

"I know, Mercedes," Kurt sighs and takes a sip of his water and tries to figure out what to say next. "I know that. I do. But now I _am _over him, because…"

"It's okay, Kurt," Tina reaches across the table to take his hand, seemingly realizing he's near tears.

"You don't know how badly it hurts to have your heart broken until it is," Kurt whispers, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly, willing the tears away.

He can't blame Finn for this.

He can't.

He's only got himself to blame.

"So you don't..." Mercedes starts gently and Kurt shakes his head.

"I still love him. I'll always love him. I just…I know now that I'll never have a chance with him. There was always hope, but…" he blinks furiously now, remembering Finn's hands on his skin in the bathroom that morning and the way his mouth tasted, how gentle he always was with Kurt and...no. He has to stop. This isn't healthy.

"It's okay," Mercedes echoes Tina, reaching for his other hand, and they just sit like that for a while.

"Thank you, ladies," he finally says, feeling a bit more composed. "For listening."

"You're our friend, Kurt," Tina assures him. "We'll always listen if you need to talk."

"I know," he squeezes both of their hands before moving back and standing, slinging his bag over his shoulder and reaching to adjust his cap. "Okay. Shall we?"

The girls seem to sense that he wishes to change and subject and do so as they continue through the mall, and Kurt can't be more grateful.

He really _does _have amazing friends.

000

"Dude, you're totally spacin'. Talk," Puck says firmly and Finn throws down the controller (Puck's only killed him for about the twentieth time) and sulks, not wanting to talk about this but he knows Puck won't let up until he tells the truth.

So he does.

"Just…relationship trouble, man. I'm…I've kinda been foolin' around with two other people," he says carefully, hoping Puck won't pick up on the fact that he said 'people' and not 'girls.'

Of course, he has no such luck.

"Bro, stud move," Puck holds up his fist for a fist bump that Finn hesitantly gives. "I mean, I do that with Santana and Brittany all the time, but look at me," he puffs out his chest before adding, "So, who're the chicks? I know them? Berry's not in on this, is she, 'cuz I couldn't see her…"

"They're…not chicks," Finn says softly, mostly to shut Puck up, and the other boy freezes, mouth open in an 'o' as he processes this.

"Dude," he finally says, seemingly unable to say anything else. "That's…_who?"_

"There's only, like, two gay guys we know…"

"No way, Kurt and Blaine?" Puck laughs, looking rather triumphant, and holds his fist out again as Finn bumps it cautiously. "Dude, that's like…wow."

"Um, okay, not the reaction I expected…"

"Look, I'm a total dude, and I'll probably get my man-card revoked for saying this but…man, I didn't think I could ever call a dude beautiful but…your stepbrother pretty much sums up the word. He's, like, amazing, y'know? And if he was a chick I'd be on that in a second, so whatever. And you totally saw how stunned Berry was after Blaine kissed her at her party. I mean, she didn't even look that out of it when _I _kissed her so Blaine's gotta be pretty awesome, especially 'cuz he was drunk and everything," Puck explains, finally setting down his own controller and turning to face Finn. "So, what's the problem?"

"It, um, got a little too gay," Finn's pretty sure his face is bright red but Puck just nods in understanding.

"Yeah, I get that. Once they start trying to stick things up your butt it crosses a line, right? I mean, Santana's totally a power top and I bet she'd use a strap on if I let her but…no. Not happening," Puck shakes his head and Finn tries to get the mental image of Santana and Puck out of his head.

"Um."

"Anyway, you still with Rachel? She's cool with this?"

"Rachel…doesn't want to be intimate yet, so she's okay with it," Finn replies and Puck nods in understanding.

"Yeah, I get that. She's a total prude, right? I mean, if _I _offer and they turn me down? That takes major willpower," Puck flexes his biceps and Finn thinks that it's almost a reflex these days.

He's not sure the other boy even realizes he's doing it anymore.

"But wait, aren't you and Lauren…"

"Lauren's as big a prude as Rachel. Not 'cuz she's not into the Puck-ster, because hello," Puck raises an eyebrow and gestures to himself and Finn sighs. "I think she's just getting back at me for my reputation. But if you tell her about Santana and Brittany I'll hunt you down, best friend or not, okay?"

"She's not gonna hear it from me," Finn promises, holding up his hands. "Anyway, we kind of…broke it off after…y'know…and now things are awkward with Kurt."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah," Finn nods. "I mean, do I wanna have sex with him? I dunno, but he's awesome and stuff."

"Totally. And Kurt's my boy, remember?" Puck smiles and Finn's totally glad that Puck's grown so accepting in the last year. Before that if he'd mentioned fooling around with guys he would never heard the end of it but now Puck can just shrug it off.

Both of them have really changed, he guesses, and it's all been for the better. "I know. I just…don't know what to do, now."

"You'll figure it out. You're not as dumb as people think," Puck grabs his controlled as Finn rolls his eyes.

"Wow. Thanks."

"You're welcome, bro," Puck winks before turning back to the television. "Now come on, I've gotta beat you at least twenty-five times before I can feel good about myself."

Finn highly doubts that, but with the way things are going, if he wins _once _he'll consider it a victory.

And he's still confused.

Great.

000

Blaine closes the door, locking it behind him and hoping that Shane will stay true to his word that nobody will bother him for the next hour or so.

The older man felt somewhat responsible for their current dilemma because he was the one that had supplied the…well…sex toys, and he wanted to make up for it.

Blaine's grateful, of course, because somebody barging in while he's in the middle of what he's about to do would be awkward at best and he dearly wants to avoid that.

His phone rings as he's stripping off his shirt and he answers it, expecting the call. "Rachel?"

"Finn just left. He should be home in ten minutes provided he doesn't get side-tracked by the snacks at Mac's," she sighs in mock-weariness and he chuckles.

"What did he say?"

"Not much. I told him my fathers were taking me out for dinner and he believed it so we should be good," she replies. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"At this point, Rachel, so do I," Blaine tells her with a sigh of his own. "Okay. I'll hold off a few minutes and then call Kurt; he's expecting me to anyway."

"Great. Let me know how it goes," she tells him before ending the call, and he sets the phone down before getting undressed the rest of the way and climbing onto the bed, shifting until he's comfortable and breathing out slowly.

He's either about to make the biggest mistake of his life or he's going to fix everything.

He just wishes he knew which.

000

Kurt grabs the phone as soon as it rings, sitting on his bed and bringing it to his ear.

"Hey, babe."

"Kurt," Blaine's voice is low, sultry, and Kurt feels a shiver go through him at the word.

"What's…"

"Forgive me for being horribly clichéd, but as I don't know any other way to start this…what are you wearing?"

And Kurt's stomach literally jumps at the words. "Blaine, are we…"

"You didn't answer my question," and Blaine's voice is hard now, authoritative, like the day when he stopped Finn from running. Kurt still marvels at how commanding Blaine can be when he wishes to, but he supposes he needs something to make up for his height disadvantage.

And it works rather well.

"I…just…"

"It's not important. I'd rather have you naked," Blaine purrs and Kurt gulps, hands already unfastening the buttons on his shirt even though he can't remember moving them there. "Is anybody home?"

"No. Finn's with Rachel…"

"Just us, then," Blaine chuckles rather throatily as Kurt undoes his jeans, shimmying out of them before flopping back onto the bed. "Put me on speakerphone. It's easier."

"You've done this before?" Kurt hates the fact that his voice is quivering already but this_ is_ so clichéd and tacky and it's turning him on.

A lot.

"I'm just speculating," Blaine laughs again as Kurt does what he's asked, setting the phone beside him and absently fondling himself through his tight underwear with a sigh.

"Are you naked?"

"Mm, just underwear," Kurt says absently, free hand laying rather uselessly on the covers.

He's never been big on self-pleasure; never saw the appeal of it when he didn't find his own body particularly sexually appealing.

Not to say that he hates his body but he's always found people who were so into themselves they could use that knowledge to get themselves off rather egotistical.

"Take them off," Blaine bites off a groan. "I'm not wearing anything…"

"Oh," Kurt squeaks, peeling the underwear down and letting it fall to the floor before he replies. "Okay. I'm…"

"Good," Blaine's voice is still low and husky, and Kurt tries to imagine what he must look like now.

"I…" Kurt stops because he hears the door open and scrambles for his clothes.

"Kurt."

"Somebody's coming, I have to…"

"_Kurt," _Blaine says with more authority, forcing Kurt to listen, and Kurt gulps and lays back down, shaking. "It's okay, babe. This is okay."

"But what if…"

"Shh," Blaine soothes him and Kurt rather hates that, in a situation like this, Blaine's got so much control over him. But then, he _knows _it's Finn; nobody else stomps around like that.

And, if he's being utterly honest with himself, he kind of _wants _Finn to see.

He's so messed up right now.

"Touch yourself," Blaine says softly, his voice soothing now, and Kurt cautiously wipes his now-sweaty hand around his semi-erect cock and strokes slowly, a tiny groan slipping from his throat at the action. "Good?"

"Mm," Kurt replies, hearing Blaine gasp on the other end of the line and knowing the other boy is probably doing the same thing. He can hear Finn coming up the stairs and wants to close the door but something stops him.

"Kurt, are you…dude, how many times am I gonna walk in on you?" Finn covers his eyes but Kurt can see him peeking from between his fingers.

He's so not fooling anybody.

"Finn?" Blaine asks and Finn finally lowers his head.

"Y-yes?"

"Get in here."

And Finn looks almost hypnotized as he crosses the threshold of the room and closes the door behind him, shirt off before he even gets to the bed and then Kurt is reaching for him and he knows it's bad, he knows it's wrong, he knows that the instant they touch…

And then it's too late.

"God, you two should hear yourselves," Blaine groans and Kurt pulls away from Finn's mouth long enough to realize that, yeah, they're both making some pretty embarrassing noises at the moment.

"This is so bad," Finn moans against his lips and Kurt can only nod and hook his elbow around Finn's neck to pull him down, bare cock rubbing against the other boy's jeans and they really need to rectify that.

"Off," he mutters and Finn somehow manages to get his jeans and boxers off without moving too much, body still pressing Kurt down as their mouths meet again.

"Kurt. Finn."

"Yeah?" Finn says between kisses, moving to Kurt's neck as Kurt moans, hands clutching at Finn's back.

"Since you're the ones who are putting this whole thing on hold, we're going to try something, and you're going to listen. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay," Finn decides, slowing down for a moment and just kissing the skin on Kurt's shoulder tenderly. "So…"

"I know you're still a little hesitant about all of the…mechanics of gay sex, but hopefully this will get you a little more comfortable with everything…"

"No," and Finn's pushing away again, straining against Kurt's hold like a wild animal. "No, I'm not…you can't…"

"I know," Blaine sighs and Kurt pulls Finn down, stroking his back and shoulders. "You can't. But Kurt _can, _and he'll let you. Won't you, Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt breathes, drawing Finn into another easy kiss. "Oh, God, Finn, please…"

"Okay," Finn lets his forehead rest against Kurt's for a moment. "Okay. We can…I can do that."

"Great. Now just…" Blaine cuts off with a groan and Kurt shivers. "You know what to do."

"Fingers," Kurt urges and Finn raises his hand, tracing Kurt's lips with his fingertips until Kurt opens his mouth and takes them in, tongue twining around Finn's fingers and tasting his salty skin as Finn groans and shudders.

He sucks for a few more seconds before letting Finn's hand go, watching with half-lidded eyes as Finn glances around, unsure, and he rolls onto his side to grab one of the lubricant tubes from his bedside table. Blaine had insisted he take it with and he'd refused, yet somehow it had ended up in his luggage regardless.

"But I thought…" Finn holds up his fingers and Kurt chuckles.

"Not today, sweetie. That was just because I thought you'd like it."

"Oh," Finn shrugs and accepts the tube when Kurt hands it over, squeezing some liquid onto his fingers and rubbing them together. "It's weird."

"It's for the best," Kurt pulls him down so they can kiss again, opening his legs and shifting his hips up to give Finn better access.

"You both ready?"

"Yeah," Kurt replies, glancing toward the phone.

"Good. Go ahead."

And Kurt closes his eyes and breathes out slowly while Finn clumsily manages to penetrate him, wiggling his hips to urge the other man on.

It doesn't hurt but Finn's fingers are significantly bigger than Blaine's and it's just…strange.

Especially with the way Finn's wriggling.

"Slow and steady, Finn. Keep it smooth," Blaine urges and Finn complies, sliding in farther and Kurt relaxes even more, eyes opening up and crying out as Finn's finger brushes his prostate.

"Is that…"

"God, more, please," Kurt mumbles, hiding his head in the crook of Finn's shoulder.

"None of that. I want to…ah…hear you," Blaine's rather breathless now and Kurt forces himself to lay back, knees bent and hips pushed outward, as Finn finds that spot again and he cries out. "Finn. Another."

"But I've…"

"Shh, baby, you can handle this, okay?" Blaine's voice is back to being comforting and, as much as it frightens Kurt, he can't deny wanting it.

"Yeah. It's okay, Finn."

"Cool," Finn shrugs and complies, the fullness getting stranger and Kurt shifts again, drawing Finn in and gasping when the other man licks over the peaked bud of a nipple, teeth closing lightly around it a second later as his fingers slip in and oh, God, he's never felt anything like this.

And the sound he makes then is rather wanton and embarrassing but Blaine groans and Finn murmurs something against his skin and he just _doesn't care, _pressing back against Finn's fingers and writhing, his cries a litany of 'yes-more-yes-oh-God-Finn-Blaine-yes' until Finn's hand closes around his cock and all it takes is a couple of firm pulls for him to come with a yell, spots dancing in front of his eyes as his back arches with the force of his orgasm.

"Oh, God. Kurt…" Blaine cuts off his name with a sharp groan and Kurt can pretty much guess what's happened on his end.

He presses back once more, the pleasure shooting through him almost painful but he's loathe to let go of it, hips still twitching as Finn slides his fingers out, face flushed and brown eyes wide and looking absolutely awed.

"C'mere," Kurt pulls him up and kisses him sloppily, somehow finding the strength to get his own fingers wrapped around Finn's cock and, as expected, it doesn't take long before he's coming as well, his own cum mixing with Kurt's on the smaller teen's stomach as Kurt sighs at the feeling.

Finn breaks away from his mouth with a gasp, kissing down his flushed body, tongue sliding through their combined ejaculate and Kurt's eyes widened because there _is no possible way Finn is straight. _

Swallowing down cum without really tasting it is one thing but _this…_

"Kurt," Blaine gasps and Kurt reaches for the phone, knowing he can't hold Blaine right now but it's the closest thing he's got.

"Oh, wow," Kurt murmurs, hearing Blaine laugh. "Wow."

"Good?"

"You have no idea," Kurt chuckles. "I just wish you could be here."

"Weekend's only a couple of days away. I'll be there soon," he promises. "Now I've gotta go before somebody comes in here looking for me. I love you."

"Love you, too," Kurt smiles at the words. "And thank you. For this. I…"

"I had to fix it somehow," Blaine replies. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt says before hanging up and placing the phone down, one hand coming to card through Finn's hair as the other boy lay on his chest. "Finn?"

"Yes?"

"We're…not okay. Are we," he doesn't ask it as a question because it's not one.

Not really.

"No," Finn pushes himself up and looks into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt can see _everything: _all of his fear and apprehension and love…no, it's not love, but it's something warm and tender and Kurt feels better for it. "But dude, that was…I just…"

"I know," Kurt promises, kissing him softly.

"We're not okay. This is so totally messed up," Finn laughs rather nervously. "But right now I kinda don't care."

"Good. I don't either," Kurt pulls him in again.

"You wanna make out some more?"

"Why, Mr. Hudson, I thought you'd never ask," Kurt throws his arms around Finn's back and just kisses him, forgetting everything except Finn's body against his own.

He knows this is still all far too weird.

But he also knows that, together, the three of them will figure it out.

And maybe this weekend they'll have some _real _fun.

**Notes:**

**1. **So. They're kind of fixing things but it's obviously not quite all sorted yet. They're working on it xP Also, I love writing Puck for some reason.

**2. **A bolero is a slow Latin dance but I always associate it with 'Ocarina of Time,' and the speech in there talks about friendship growing stronger over time and the power of the heart and so I always consider it a very passionate song about realizing new feelings, which I think happened a bit in this chapter.

**3. **If anybody has not yet heard this on tumblr: http:/aoitsukikage(.)tumblr(.)com/post/7020337424/

GO LISTEN TO IT. All I'll say about it is that I think we now know what Kurt sounds like in bed. And it'll be all I can think about writing smut with him from now on ;P


	9. Consonance

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 9/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2796  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Consonance**

"Out," Kurt pushes him out the door, trying not to listen to Finn's protests. "Spend time with your girlfriend. I need to spend time with my boyfriend," he winks and closes the door before Finn can reply, turning to the room and raising an eyebrow as Blaine collapses on the couch laughing.

"He's hard to get rid of, is he?" he chuckles again and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Yes. But, as you can see, he's gone."

"That he is," Blaine's already stripping his shirt off and Kurt quickly sheds his own, falling into Blaine's arms as their mouths connect. "God, why did I take that job?" Blaine gasps as Kurt kisses his neck, tipping his head back to give the other boy better access.

"You needed to. It's a wonderful opportunity."

"Yes, sure, but you…"

"We're coping," Kurt decides, slowing down a little, and Blaine suggests they move this to the bedroom as Kurt tugs him over, both of them taking off the rest of their clothes before laying on the bed.

"Kurt?"

"Mm," Kurt's still kissing at Blaine's neck, one hand stroking the hard planes of the other boy's stomach, and Blaine lays a hand in the small of his back to get his attention. "What is it?"

"I have…something I want to tell you. But I want you to…" he sighs and pauses before continuing, "I want you to keep…touching me. Anything. I just…I don't want to ruin this with a serious story but…"

"You can tell me anything," Kurt hoists himself up and strokes Blaine's cheek softly. "Really."

"Okay," Blaine breathes out as Kurt's hand snakes down his body, fingers lightly stroking his cock and Blaine sighs and gives the other boy a smile. "You keep that up and I'll have a hard time talking."

"Let me," Kurt insists. "We've never…not with just the two of us, and I think you're afraid that I won't if Finn isn't here. I'm proving you wrong," Kurt kisses him lightly, fingers still just barely touching, and Blaine groans and pushes his hips up. "But I want you to finish your story."

"You drive a hard bargain," Blaine chuckles. "But I'll try."

"Go, then," Kurt goes back to working on his neck, ignoring Blaine's protests about 'I can't have a hickey at work!' and moves down to suck at his collarbone, his mind churning a little.

Yes, he's worried as to what Blaine might say, but he really can't imagine the other boy revealing anything that'll change them.

"Okay. Okay, I'll just get this out of the way: I'm not a virgin."

Kurt pauses for a moment, inhaling Blaine's scent and resting his forehead against the other boy's shoulder. It's not a horrible surprise. After all, Blaine _was _the one who tried to talk to _his father _about sex and the topic has never seemed to unnerve him, so having experience in that field makes sense. "I'd suspected," he finally admits. "You're far too comfortable with all of this…plus your idea to go straight for the handcuffs and your rather unnatural knowledge of sex toys…"

"I get it. So you're not…you're not mad?"

"Of course not," Kurt snorts and starts stroking him again, a little more fiercely than he'd first intended to. "You think I would care so much about something so trivial? I don't mean to sound like a jealous boyfriend but…do I know him?"

"No," Blaine laughs and Kurt strokes him a little more firmly, causing the other boy to cut off his laugh with a gasp. "No, he was…it was foolish of me. I was…under the…ah, _Kurt…_mistaken impression that…babe, stop, I'm…"

"No, you won't," Kurt looks at him through lowered eyelashes, smirking. "Or do I need to get that cock ring?"

"When did you get so…ah…domineering?" Blaine doesn't look perturbed by Kurt's actions, though; quite the opposite.

"Got it from you," Kurt replies archly, raising an eyebrow before he shrugs. "Continue."

"Right…I thought that I'd never meet anybody else willing to…to be with me, especially in high school in Ohio, so when he offered to be my…experiment I accepted. And we did…pretty much everything you could think of. Up to and including penetrative intercourse," he throws his head back and bucks his hips up. "Kurt…Kurt, I can't…"

"I don't understand how you can use such giant words when you're turned on," Kurt has to laugh at Blaine's predictability. "Where is he now?"

"No idea, really. His parents moved over the summer so he transferred, but…are you angry?"

"No," Kurt says honestly, because he's _not. _"Yes, I would have liked the fairy-tale giving-each-other-our-virginity dream, but I knew all along it wasn't quite realistic. And I'm not angry with you for not telling me sooner because, let's face it, with my attitude towards sex in general it would have only scared me off."

"I figured that…" Blaine groans and bucks again. "But that's it…I'm…Kurt, please…"

"Mm," Kurt slides his hand torturously slowly as Blaine writhes and gasps and all but begs before leaning down to nip the other boy's ear lightly, whispering, "Come for me," and Blaine just _does, _shaking as he succumbs to the orgasm and Kurt holds him, whispering into his hair as Blaine clutches as his shoulders and back, finally calming down enough that he flops back on the bed and laughs, tugging Kurt close in a joyful kiss.

"I need to stop teaching you things, babe. That was…"

"Too much?"

"No! Really, _really _it wasn't," he promises, and his eyes are bright as he rolls Kurt onto his back so he's straddling the taller boy, just looking at him. "But I think I've ruined your comforter."

"Please. This is Finn's," Kurt snorts. "Blaine Anderson, do you _honestly _think I would have a comforter with _footballs _on it?"

"It seemed suspicious," Blaine agrees, reaching to stroke Kurt's erection, and of _course _Kurt is incredibly turned on after watching Blaine. "What do you want?" he asks, kissing Kurt teasingly.

"This is fine," Kurt nods, one arm hooking around Blaine's neck as he keeps the kisses light and playful, hips moving gently in time with Blaine's hand and in a matter of minutes it's all over and his orgasm isn't intense and exhausting like Blaine's but rather rolls over him in a lazy wave; he's content and sated and _safe _becausehe knows Blaine will never hurt him, and it's just sort of nice.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, babe," Kurt pushes some of Blaine's curls out of his eyes, loving the rather wild look of the other boy when he lets his hair go naturally.

"I just…I know your dream of us having a perfect first time is kind of ruined, but I wanted you to know that…I don't want that for you. So answer me honestly, and I swear I won't be offended because I _know _how this must feel for you. My first time was ruined because I was hasty and I'd take anyone, but…"

"Just spit it out," Kurt urges, _really _not seeing where Blaine is going with this.

"If you want it to be Finn…"

And Kurt's breath catches at that, because of _course _he's been imagining Finn…having him like that, being his first, for _years, _and now to have it offered…. "Finn would never…"

"He's closer than you think," Blaine says with a tiny smile. "I know he is. And if…would you…"

"I don't want to make you feel unwanted…" Kurt strokes the other boy's cheek as Blaine shakes his head.

"You won't. And I know Finn's first time was just because somebody offered, too, so I think it would be good for _both _of you to have this. I'd only ask one thing in return," he kisses Kurt a little more deeply, breaking away to stare into Kurt's eyes.

"Anything," Kurt breathes, because he knows at this point he _will _give Blaine anything.

"The first time _you're _inside of anybody? It had better be me," Blaine's voice is low, his eyes dark, and Kurt feels himself nearly harden again just at the _words. _

He's always known that he needed a relationship of equals; he's sure being on the bottom is pleasurable but, let's face it, he's not going to take it all the time. And to know that Blaine's willing to do that for him…that he _wants _to do that for him…is flattering and sends an overwhelming surge of lust through his body. "Of course. Only you," Kurt promises after a minute spent marvelling over the announcement, and he kisses Blaine tenderly to seal the pact.

"Good," Blaine snuggles against him, sighing happily. "Sleep now?"

"You probably need it," Kurt agrees with a nod. "Sleep."

000

"Dudes, you totally _ruined _it!"

"Sorry?" Kurt doesn't look particularly apologetic, Blaine thinks, and Finn looks _livid. _"Finn, really, my comforter cost me an insane amount of money and is made out of the finest materials available; materials I am not even going to _name _because you won't have any idea what they are. Yours cost $10 at the thrift store."

"Um," Finn shuffles his feet and Kurt barks a startled laugh.

"Wait. It honestly cost _$10 at the thrift store?" _

"Yeah," Finn mumbles and Kurt sighs and quits laughing, clearing his throat.

"I _am _sorry about the comforter, Finn, but it isn't the one you use anyway," he has to point out and Finn eventually just nods.

"It's cool. Mom's been bugging me to get rid of it for, like, years now, and this time I'll actually do it," Finn looks at it and grimaces. "But, um, could one of you like, get it out to the garbage or something? I'm not touching that."

"It didn't bother you the other day," Blaine points out, sharing a knowing glance with Kurt.

"That was…um…yeah," Finn scratches the back of his neck. "I don't know what that was. I mean, thinking about it now, it's totally grossing me out but when I was doing it…wait. How do…Kurt, why'd you tell him about that, man?"

"Because, Finn, you're not straight. And the sooner you accept that, the better."

"Dude, I know that. I'm pansexual," he looks rather proud of himself and Blaine has to laugh at that.

"Yes, but pansexual or not, there are things you say you aren't comfortable with and then you go and…and…" Kurt pauses, blushing, and Blaine thinks that _both _of them are so much shyer out of the heat of the moment. "And lick ejaculate off of me."

Finn makes a sound that seems to consist of 'erk' and shakes his head, eyes going wide. "I mean, yeah, I…ew."

"Nothing about sex looks as glamorous after the fact. Take it from somebody who knows," Blaine rests his palm against Finn's chest, noting the way the other boy's breath hitches at the simple touch, and curls his fingers into the fabric of the taller teen's pullover. "It's nothing to concern yourself about. Hormones do funny things to people, make us do things that, when we think about them rationally, seem incredibly stupid and unlike us. It happens to everybody."

"Um. Okay," Finn shrugs like he believes him but Blaine's willing to bet the truth is closer to Finn just not understanding quite what he said.

"You're _normal," _Blaine tries, forcing Finn to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, but dude, normal guys don't…do that," Finn shifts uncomfortable. "I mean, if I asked all the guys I knew, none of them would have done that…"

"Finn, sweetie, none of 'they guys you know' would have been naked with another guy while their fingers were up his…"

"I know, I know!" Finn cuts him off before he can finish, turning a rather endearing shade of red, and Blaine smiles at him.

"As long as you do," he moves his hand up to Finn's shoulder to squeeze it before withdrawing and standing beside Kurt again. "And we'll take care of your comforter. It's the least we can do."

"Good. Because, um, I…kind-of-accidentally-spilled-Coke-all-over-that-sweater-you-had-out-Kurt-and-I…"

Kurt stops, stares at him, and then absolutely _shrieks, "Finnegan Christopher Hudson, that sweater is _cashmere _and cost me _$300 _and you are paying for the dry cleaning!" _before chasing after a swiftly retreating Finn.

Blaine sighs and gathers up the comforter, going to look for a garbage bag when he's done.

The two of them really _do _act like brothers sometimes.

000

"Rachel and I are going shopping tomorrow," Kurt tells them later that night, the three of them on the couch as his and Finn's parents are out for dinner, and Kurt has his head in Blaine's lap and his legs slung over Finn's knees, feeling rather comfortable.

"You're telling us this why?" Blaine asks, rubbing Kurt's head with his fingertips as Kurt sighs and presses into the touch, and the only reason he's accepting Blaine mussing his hair is because he won't be going out any more tonight.

"Because you and Finn are going to have the house to yourselves all afternoon and I expect you to…get to know each other," he says knowingly, seeing Blaine's eyes widen and Finn look mostly confused.

"Dude, we've seen each other naked. That's pretty much 'knowing each other,' isn't it?" he wrinkles his nose and Kurt jabs his thigh with his toes. "Hey!"

"You'll be getting to know each other _without _me around," he clarifies and Finn shrugs.

"Cool. We can watch football replays or…"

"Finn Hudson, sometimes I swear you do this on purpose," Kurt goes to rub his temples in exasperation but Blaine's already there, and the calming touch soothes him.

"He means we should fool around," Blaine explains and Finn thinks about this for a moment before shrugging. "You're okay with that? After this afternoon?"

"I don't really get it, but okay. Yeah," Finn sighs and closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Like I said, when I'm doing stuff, it feels great. I just need to, like, not think about it ever again when it's done."

"That seems unhealthy," Kurt wiggles his feet and Finn looks at him cautiously like he thinks the other boy is going to poke him again. "Regardless, I still believe myself to be the reason this is happening at all, and as _that _isn't the foundation for a healthy relationship either, I'm trying to fix that."

"Babe, this can _hardly _be called a 'healthy relationship,'" Blaine says and Kurt shushes him.

"Right. Regardless, look at us. The two of you aren't even touching and here I am, bridging the gap between you. I think you both like each other, in a way, and you both find each other attractive, so I'm _hoping _that if I leave the two of you to your own devices you'll be more comfortable even _if _I'm not around to be the focus of your attention," he smiles at them both before snuggling farther into their bodies. "And you both know I appreciate said attention, but let's face it, if we're _all _comfortable with each other this will go a lot better."

"True," Blaine admits, still scrubbing Kurt's head with his fingertips as Kurt lets out a rather gusty, happy sigh. "Okay. I'm up for it. Finn?"

"I already said 'yeah', dudes," Finn skims his hand up Kurt's leg and Kurt swats at him ineffectually. "I'm…working on it. I am."

"Great," Blaine reaches across for Finn's hand and the other boy raises it so Blaine can grasp it.

"Yeah. Great," Finn's mouth twists in a half-smile and Kurt sits up and drapes his arms around Finn's neck, kissing him gently as Finn noticeably relaxes under his touch.

"It'll be fine. You'll enjoy it," Kurt promises, stopping after a moment as he realizes something. "Or…is that what you're afraid of?"

"Maybe. I dunno," Finn kisses him again, surer this time, and Kurt lets him do what he will, arms wrapping around Kurt's back and hoisting him up so he's straddling the other boy's legs, face pressed between Kurt's neck and shoulder as he holds him tightly.

"Finn," Kurt sighs and hugs him back, looking to meet Blaine's eyes as Finn clutches at him.

"I'm okay," Finn promises. "I…I just…"

"Shh," Kurt urges him, one hand cupping the back of his head. "Whatever you want. Whatever you're comfortable with. I'll stay home tomorrow if you want me to…"

"No. This is cool," Finn sniffs and pulls back enough to look straight in Kurt's eyes and Kurt smiles at the conviction he sees there.

Finn's getting there.

And maybe one day he'll be able to look back on what they've done with something other than disbelief.

And as Finn tugs Blaine over, wrapping an arm around him as Blaine curls close into his side, Kurt's starting to think that day might not be as far off as he'd originally thought.

**Notes:**

**1. **Apologies for the wait on this one! I had a prompt-blitz over at tumblr and took far too many which set back my normal writing, but I'm finished with all those now :)

**2. **Consonance is a term used for two or more notes struck that, when played together, produce an harmonious effect. Since harmony is what Kurt's trying to create between all of them I thought it was a good choice :)

**3. **So, there'll definitely be some Blaine/Finn stuff in the next chapter, which I know some of you have been asking me about. It's coming ;)

**4. **Um…that's about it. Comments/reviews/what-have-yous are always appreciated and loved, so don't be afraid to let me know what you thought!


	10. Invention

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 10/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2944  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Invention**

"So. This is awkward," Finn laughs, scratching his stomach before shrugging, and Blaine can't help but agree.

They're both in their underwear but making no move to get closer, Finn looking at Blaine like he's afraid of him (and, Blaine thinks, with what he'd tried to pull the last time he can't blame the other teen). But Blaine needs to make a couple of things clear before they start, so he crosses to Finn's bed and sits down, patting the space beside him.

Finn doesn't move closer, instead opting to pull out a chair from his desk and sitting backwards on that. "You need to say something?"

"I just…need to tell you that, yesterday, I told Kurt something."

"Yeah?"

"That…when he's ready…if he wants you to be the one to take his virginity I'll accept that," Blaine gets out, the words hurting even as he says them, and Finn's eyes widen as he takes this in.

"Dude, what the crap? I'm not having sex with him!" Finn exclaims, shaking his head rather vehemently, and Blaine holds up a hand to stop his protests. "Besides," Finn calms himself and adds, "Why would you even say that? I mean, don't you two have some perfect 'let's-lose-our-virginity-together' pact or something?" he shrugs and Blaine has to laugh.

"No. It's hard to have a pact like that when…"

"When what?"

And Blaine forgets sometimes how endearingly dense Finn is, so he realizes he has to spell it out. "When one of us is no longer a virgin."

"Dude, you've had _sex?" _

"Yeah. Last year. Nobody you know, so don't ask," Blaine stops him with a hand to his chest and Finn sighs and gathers him close, Blaine rather relishing the warmth and comfort he feels being wrapped in somebody else's arms.

"But man, why would you even tell him that? It's just…kinda weird," Finn sounds utterly confused and Blaine decides he needs to explain.

Maybe that way it'll make more sense to him_self, _too. "Because I want him to feel like he has a choice. His first kiss was stolen from him and I just…you and I both know what it's like to lose your virginity just because the opportunity's there, and I don't want him to feel that way. I want it to be his choice, no matter who it is, because he _deserves that," _Blaine says, the ferocity in his voice surprising even himself, and Finn's eyes widen.

"You really love him."

"Yeah. I do," Blaine nods against Finn's chest. "So that's why."

"I get that, man. It's gotta suck for you, but I get it. D'you think he'll, um, pick me? If it comes to that?" Finn's completely tense and Blaine skims his hand down the other boy's back, feeling Finn relax incrementally under the touch.

"By the look on his face? He'd like nothing more. And do I wish I could have met him a few years earlier so I could have been his one and only? Of course I do. But you're his first love, and first loves never die," Blaine blinks furiously, because he _will not _cry over this, and Finn holds him tighter.

"Dude…"

"No. It's fine. Now, about us."

"Us," Finn says it hesitantly.

"I want to do what I did…the last time. If you'll let me," Blaine hopes Finn can figure out what he means and the other boy freezes again. "Finn…"

"No, it's cool. I'm…sorry I freaked out last time, dude, but…Rachel talked to me and the doctor's gonna do it anyway when I'm older, so…yeah. And I'd rather do it without Kurt here," he admits. "It just…feels weird with him, y'know?"

"A little, yes. It's hard enough for you to bare yourself like that to me, but to somebody you know as well as him…"

"Yeah. That," Finn lets Blaine move away from him and lies back on the bed, gulping, as Blaine leans over him and kisses him softly.

"It's okay, Finn. If you want to stop…"

"No. Just…I want to," Finn promises, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. "I want to."

"Okay. Lube?"

Finn points to the nightstand and Blaine takes it out, moving Finn's underwear down and slipping them off.

"Do you want me to…" Blaine licks the head of Finn's half-hard cock and Finn sighs, nodding jerkily. "Okay."

He takes the head of Finn's cock into his mouth, suckling gently and trying to get Finn as comfortable as possible. When Finn's fully hard he feels that the other boy's as relaxed as he's going to get and he keeps sucking and licking as he slicks his fingers up, tracing Finn's opening with one as Finn flinches and squirms. "Finn?"

"Good. I'm good," Finn promises and Blaine takes him at his word.

"Relax for me," Blaine urges and Finn tries although his hands are clenched in the blanket. And Blaine sighs and just gently strokes the tiny pucker with his finger, hoping Finn will get used to the feeling. It's working, marginally, and Blaine takes a chance and decides to do something that's probably going to throw Finn off but he needs to get his mind off of what's happen. "Relax, babe," he murmurs and Finn makes a strangled, cut-off sound but his legs spread almost unconsciously and Blaine slides his finger in easily, Finn whining again.

"What…what're you…"

"Shh," Blaine quiets him, taking Finn's cock back in his mouth and starting to suck in earnest while his finger moves deeper, finally finding what he was seeking as Finn groans and his hips buck off the bed.

"Dude…dude, that's…oh, God…"

"Mm," Blaine agrees, not letting Finn's cock slip from his mouth, and he presses his tongue into the leaking slit at the same time he presses his finger against Finn's prostate as the taller boy climaxes instantly, moaning and shaking and generally being about the hottest thing Blaine's ever seen (besides Kurt. But that goes without saying).

He licks at Finn's cock once more before sliding off, working his jaw a little and letting his finger slip from Finn's body.

The other boy looks dazed, eyes half-closed and body completely pliant, and Blaine absently wipes off his hand on his own underwear before crawling on top of Finn, not shocked when the other boy pulls him in for a slow kiss. "Blaine…dude…"

"Okay?"

"…Um, why was I afraid of that?" Finn blinks adorably and Blaine kisses his sweat-damp hair with a laugh.

"It's fear of the unknown. That's all," Blaine promises. "And I'm sorry I called you 'babe.' But it distracted you, right?" he laughs and Finn nods, hands slipping under the waistband of Blaine's underwear to rest on his bare skin. "_Finn…"_

"What do you want?" Finn asks against his lips, stroking his cock as much as he can within the rather tight-fitting underwear and the friction is absolutely delicious.

"This. Please. It's…ah…"

"Okay," Finn nods and keeps stroking him, Blaine kissing his neck and undulating against him, mouth open as he sucks in air, Finn's large hand cupping him and it's almost not enough but it's too good to stop.

He drives his hips down harder, Finn getting a better grip as he does so, and it only takes a couple of strokes for him to come, muffling his cries in Finn's shoulder and grazing the skin with his teeth.

Finn just holds him until he comes down, sprawled out on top of the taller boy, and when he expects Finn to push him off he just tugs him closer and somehow gets them under the blankets.

"What…"

"Kurt'll be home in a couple of hours. We can sleep if you want," Finn mumbles into his hair and Blaine can only nod in wonder.

Honestly, he'd never quite expected the afternoon to go like this, especially not Finn sliding off his soiled underwear before pulling him to rest comfortably on top of him.

But Finn Hudson, it seems, is completely full of surprises.

000

"So, despite the fact we've gone shopping a few times and have had multiple Musical Movie Marathons, you've yet to ask me about the one thing I thought you'd have been most interested in," Kurt holds up a sweater, undoing the zipper and slipping it on before doing it back up.

It hangs quite nicely, accentuating his trim waist, and Kurt's definitely buying it because it's on sale above all else.

"You mean you and Finn."

"I mean Finn and I. And Blaine," Kurt nods, slipping the sweater off. "I know you want to ask, and I think we need to talk about it."

"I agree," Rachel says after a pause, sighing. "But not here. Let's buy what we need and grab something to drink."

"Okay," Kurt pays for the sweater while Rachel buys an ungodly amount of knee-high socks and the two of them head to the nearest coffee shop, sitting themselves at a table in the back as Rachel cups her hands around her drink and stares at the milky liquid as if searching for answers. "Rachel, I don't think this is healthy," Kurt starts when it's obvious she isn't about to. "I know that your dreams are more important than your relationships and I respect that immensely, but don't lead Finn on."

"He knows," Rachel shrugs. "He knows and he wants to try and change my mind. I'm giving him that opportunity because I _want _things to work between us."

"I respect your decision to not become sexually active until you're fully ready, but is it really good for you to allow him to….fool around with us? Finn's…"

"Finn's special," Rachel interrupts him with a sad smile. "In more ways than one. And I suppose I felt bad because he was trying so hard and he was so honest with me…"

"Rachel, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't _you _the one who, at Christmas, was chasing _him?" _Kurt raises an eyebrow and she nods, looking fairly guilty.

"Yes, but that was before I discovered the joys of being single. I know where my heart lies, Kurt, and I don't know if Finn's going to be able to keep up with me. I'm not leading him on, I swear. He knows this. If he wants to still try things with me…"

"That's his choice. I understand," Kurt takes a sip of his mocha as she continues.

"And I don't want to make it seem like he's my boyfriend because I feel I need a boyfriend for senior year, or because we're the leaders of the Glee Club; it's because I love him and I think we could work theoretically. In reality…we both still need to find out. And that's why I want to try this," she bites her bottom lip before nodding her head jerkily.

Kurt thinks about this for a moment, because there's something fishy about it. Finn had always liked Rachel but after Christmas he was angry enough to never consider making up with her, and he'd admitted freely to Kurt that things with Quinn were so much more intense. It was only when Jesse showed up again that Finn had started to get jealous and decided to 'claim' Rachel like some ancient caveman.

And it was only when Jesse showed up and then left that Rachel had seemingly decided to give Finn at least the chance to change her mind, which meant…

Kurt's eyes widen and he stares at Rachel, mouth gaping a little before he forms words. "_Jesse? _You're still in love with _Jesse?"_

"How did you…"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Rachel, but I'm rather sharp," Kurt purses his lips, trying to figure this out. "If you're still in love with him, why…"

"Because I don't know if it would work. I know he's sorry. I know the…the _pressure _of leading Vocal Adrenaline caused him to do what he did…"

"How you can forgive him after that by making excuses about pressure…"

"It's no different than what Finn did to you," she says sharply, frowning, and Kurt has to concede she has a point. Both Finn and Jesse had done things that were motivated by outside influences and Kurt had forgiven Finn quickly, so why couldn't Rachel forgive Jesse?

Still…

"So, what's all this with Finn, then? If you love him…"

"I…I honestly don't know, Kurt. Finn's always been there for me and I know I can trust him with my heart. Jesse's…perfect for me but there's a part of me that knows he's a roamer and, while our feelings are mutual, it's a choice I have to make. It's not fair, I know, and that's why I'm letting Finn do this. I can't expect him to be tied to me when I've made it very clear that, right now, I'm not willing to be tied to him," she looks honestly confused and worried and Kurt reaches to take her hand, squeezing it gently.

"This is high school, Rachel. We're all a little confused," he smiles wryly. "But please, when you figure it out, tell him. If it's not him, let him know. You'll hurt him far worse if he thinks he's convincing you only to have you run off with Jesse again," he says calmly, keeping his eyes trained on hers, and eventually she smiles and nods.

"I will. Thank you, Kurt. You're a really good friend," she beams radiantly and he laughs and gives her hand another squeeze.

"Two years ago I bet you'd never have imagined saying that," he notes, thinking about how much has changed.

"True. I'm glad we've worked out our differences; we work _much _better as a team."

"Mm," Kurt nods in complete agreement, sipping his coffee again, and they stop talking about such serious topics and move onto Kurt trying desperately to get Rachel to give up her fascination with knee-high socks.

Because that's _not normal. _

000

Finn barely glances up when the door opens, knowing it's just Kurt coming back from shopping and he sighs and stretches, Blaine murmuring against his chest at the sudden movement.

This is so wrong.

But he really doesn't care anymore.

"Izzat Kurt?"

"Yeah," Finn chuckles at Blaine's slurred words and he looks up when Kurt walks past the bedroom, a shopping bag in his hand and looking horribly overdressed compared to the two of them in the bed.

"So. I take it things went well?" he leans against the doorframe, looking highly amused, and Blaine blinks open his eyes to look at him.

"Hey, babe. Good shopping?"

"Who cares about the shopping; what went on in here?" Kurt looks interested, leaning in, and Blaine motions him to come over.

"Join us," Blaine holds out a hand, the covers slipping down, and Kurt's eyes widen almost comically.

":Are you…_naked?" _

"Um, yeah," Finn blushes and Kurt shakes his head.

"Care to explain how this happened?"

"Um, Blaine…did that thing that I freaked out about before? With the fingers?"

"_He let you do that?" _Kurt exclaims, arms flailing as he looks at Blaine who shrugs.

"I wanted to do it without you here, dude!" Finn protests. "It, like, freaked me out less or something. But it felt kinda awesome. Like, really intense but totally awesome."

"Mm," Kurt doesn't look impressed and Finn shares a look with Blaine, who sighs and worms his way out of Finn's embrace to walk over to his boyfriend, hands unbuttoning Kurt's shirt and pushing it off before draping it carefully over a chair, pulling him in for a kiss that Kurt returns after a moment. "You smell like sex."

"Yeah. Probably," Blaine smiles and moves his hands to Kurt's waist, undoing his jeans and stripping them off as Kurt gets out of his underwear and socks, leaving him naked in the room as he unconsciously shifts and Finn has to smile.

Kurt's good at being confident when the time calls for it but Finn knows he still gets uncomfortable in these kinds of situations.

It's kinda adorable, really.

Blaine takes his hand and leads him to the bed, Kurt still looking a little unsure as Blaine pulls him into his arms and kisses him again, hands roaming over Kurt's pale skin. "Babe, we weren't trying to do things to not include you. Finn and I aren't suddenly going to become exclusive and shut you out. It was just…something we needed to do. Okay?"

"I know. Sorry," Kurt loops his arms around Blaine's neck hugs him close.

"It's fine. C'mon," Blaine pulls him into the bed and settles Kurt between himself and Finn, Finn wrapping his arms around Kurt and nuzzling his nose into the smaller boy's hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's nice," Kurt lets his lips brush against Blaine's very softly before he turns in Finn's arms and kisses him, the kiss feeling to Finn like he wants to reassure himself and Finn lets him take it where he will.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Next time…if you want to…you can do it. It's cool," Finn smiles and Kurt finally sighs and smiles back, looking much happier than he'd been. "I'm still tired, so can we sleep some more?"

"Lazy," Kurt admonishes him, rubbing his scalp briefly as Finn presses into the comforting touch. "But yes. You haven't been out shopping all day."

"Fooling around is exhausting!" Finn protests, mouth dropping open and Kurt laughs.

It's always good to hear Kurt laugh.

"Yeah, yeah; go to sleep, Cowboy," Kurt settles down between them, looking remarkably comfortable after how tentative he'd been only a few moments earlier, and Finn closes his own eyes, long arms wrapping around Blaine's back and pulling them all closer together, three pairs of legs tangled under the covers as they fall asleep.

**Notes:**

**1. **Inventions are short pieces of music that generally have three different parts, and they're generally used more for practice and experimentation than actual recital pieces.

**2. **I don't have much else to say, really. Let me know what you thought :D


	11. Fugue

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 11/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2851  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Fugue**

Finn should have known that Puck wouldn't keep his mouth shut, and as such the next time he's at Artie's and they're all playing video games the other boy blurts, "So how're the boyfriends, Finny?' and Finn _swears _that if there were crickets around at the moment, they would have been throwing a party.

"_What?" _Mike asks, laughing slightly like he thinks this is all some bizarre joke, and Finn hides his face in his hands and mumbles something too low to hear.

"Finn?" Sam asks gently, placing a hand on Finn's arm, and Finn finally looks up to meet his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Finn clears his throat, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, and stands up so quickly he gets a head-rush and has to grab the back of the couch.

"Dude, it just came out!" Puck protests, looking rather sheepish, and he's so _not helping _because now everybody _knows _he meant to say it.

"It's okay," Sam pushes him down gently, getting him seated before sitting beside him. "We're all totally cool with whatever, you know that."

"Okay," Finn takes a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to explain this. "I…okay. I'm…I've kinda been…and Rach knows so don't freak out, but…I've been…fooling around with…some other people. Boys," he adds, as if they didn't already know that from Puck's statement.

"Kurt and Blaine?" Artie raises an eyebrow and Finn's about to ask how he could have guessed when he realizes that, well, there's really no other options.

"Yeah. Kurt and Blaine," he admits, waiting for the backlash, but nothing comes.

Nothing at all.

"So…is it serious?" Mike finally asks. "I mean, because you're with Rachel and all…"

"Dude, Rach is a total prude. She won't go past kissing," Puck snorts. "You could see how a guy would get frustrated."

"Yeah, point, but…Kurt doesn't seem like the type of guy who would go for somebody just 'cuz he's there," Sam shrugs. "So why…"

And they all give him rather significant looks before Artie sighs. "It's hard to remember that you weren't here last year sometimes because you fit so well, but the truth is that it isn't hard to believe at _all _that Kurt would go for this."

"Yeah, dude, how d'you think their parents met?" Puck adds with a smirk, and Sam shrugs, obviously at a loss.

"Kurt was in love with me. Is," Finn amends. "He introduced our parents thinking it would give him more of a chance to be around me and…well, it was awkward for a while, but then he met Blaine and the Kurt and me kinda became really close 'cuz he's awesome, but…"

"Wait. Is this why you tried to stop me from singing with him?" Sam asks, brow furrowed and looking rather suspicious.

"Dude, I just know how uncomfortable it was to have him staring at me with these, like, creepy longing looks so I didn't want you to go through that if you weren't cool with it. Kurt's kinda the least subtle flirt out there," Finn laughs. "Anyway, yeah. That's why he's cool with this."

"Any chance to be with you is better than none," Sam thinks about this for a moment before finally nodding. "Okay. I can accept that. So that's all it is, then? Just…getting off?" he looks a little confused and Finn can't tell if he can't figure it out because he'd never do it or because he can't believe it. "Nothing else?"

"Dude, what's with the interr…in…int…"

"Interrogation," Artie pipes up and Finn nods.

"Yeah. That."

"Because I may not have been around last year but, with everything that's gone down with you and Kurt, I can tell you really like him. You did some pretty amazing stuff for him this year that you wouldn't have done for anybody else…not even your girlfriends," Sam points out and Finn thinks about that for a second, realizing that it's kinda true.

Not that he wouldn't dance with or hug Rachel and Quinn, 'cuz he's totally done that with both of them, but it didn't make him feel the way it did with Kurt, not when Kurt looked so happy and shocked and like he was having the best time of his life at the wedding. Finn doesn't think he's ever seen Kurt as happy as he was then, and when he came back to McKinley...it just felt right to hug him.

And Kurt _had _kind of clung to him like he never wanted to let go, which was cool because Kurt just _fit _in his arms and yeah, Finn had kind of kept a hold of his shoulder longer than he needed to, but…

Crap.

Maybe Sam's right.

That doesn't make him gay, though. It just means he likes Kurt, which isn't weird because lots of people like Kurt.

Yeah.

Not weird.

:Dude, you're spacin' out. Stop thinking," Puck elbows him and Finn goes to focus on the game again, but not before noticing the rather shrew look Sam's directing at him.

He's guessing he hasn't heard the last of this from the blonde.

000

"Thanks for coming," Sam says to him, Kurt looking around the dingy room with his normal distaste before sitting on the bed in a spot that looks moderately clean, folding his hands in his lap as Sam pulls a chair around and sits down across from him.

"Of course. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt hands Sam a cup of coffee he'd picked up and the other boy sighs happily and takes a sip, smiling.

"Well…you and Finn."

"Mm. I take it he's spilled the beans?" Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Not that it was a secret or anything; the girls all know…"

"They do? Mercedes never…I mean…" Sam sputters and Kurt has to laugh.

"Sam, trust me. What Finn and I are doing is about as much of a secret as the fact that you and Mercedes are 'secretly dating.' Nobody's going to judge you and, in fact, I'm _happy _for the two of you. But Mercedes is my girl so if you hurt her you deal with me, got it?" he threatens and Sam laughs nervously before sipping at his coffee again.

"Got it, man. Don't worry."

"I trust I won't have to," Kurt admits with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now, what's troubling you about what Finn and I are up to?"

"I know," Sam replies simply. "They…told me what happened between you and Finn last year, because I couldn't see you as the type of guy who would go along with this just to get off. But knowing that…I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into, Kurt. You've been awesome with my problems and I want to repay you somehow," he leans forward and puts a hand on Kurt's knee, and Kurt can't help but smile.

Sam really is an uncommonly accepting type of guy.

"I appreciate your concern, Sam, but I know how this is going to end. Finn will go back to Rachel and Blaine and I will go on as we are and we'll never speak of it again. And yes, it hurts, but since I'd long since resigned myself to the knowledge I'd never have Finn at all I'm willing to take what I can get for as long as it lasts. Finn and I are far too close for this to ruin our relationship entirely and, seeing as how we're family now, it would be impossible for us to stay away from each other," he finishes, frowning down at his cup. "So trust me when I say that I've weighed the risks and what I'm gaining from this far outweighs them."

"Okay. Just making sure," Sam pats his knee before moving back. "I honestly had no idea. I mean, I thought it was weird when Finn was trying to get us to not sing together at the beginning of the year, but I never would have guessed you and he had something like that in your past with how comfortable you are around each other now."

"Finn's trying," Kurt nods. "I know that some of what he's done has really pushed his own boundaries, but he's starting to see me just for me and not as 'that gay kid that I have to live with who used to have a crush on me,' if that makes sense. I'm not really a boy and not really a girl in his mind, but as long as we stay the way we are I'm happy," he says truthfully, a tiny smile on his face as he speaks the words.

"Well, cool. Just checking," Sam nods, apparently satisfied, and Kurt's glad for that.

The real truth is that while of course he's happy right now, he'd love for Finn to stay forever.

He knows that's not possible, not after what had happened at the hotel, and it was only quick thinking on Blaine's part that had kept them together at all. One wrong move and Finn will be off again and when that happens Kurt just doesn't think he'll have the will to try and pull him back.

Better to let it end than to drag it kicking and screaming to the grave.

That'll only hurt all of them.

"Anyway, enough of this. I'm taking you to dinner," Kurt decides, tugging Sam's hand to get him to stand up as the blonde opens his mouth to protest. "Don't even, Sam Evans. Unless you can pay yourself."

Sam wisely snaps his mouth shut and slings his arm companionably over Kurt's shoulders, leading him out of the motel room and over to the Navigator.

Kurt knows Sam will keep everything they said between them and, more importantly, he's fairly non-judgmental and Kurt's pretty sure he can ask his advice about anything.

Truth be told, with whatever will inevitably lie ahead, he might need it.

000

"So Blaine's not coming back this weekend, right?" Finn asks later, towelling his hair and pacing around the living room in a towel as Kurt attempts to watch television.

Which is distracting when a giant body cuts off the picture every few seconds.

"Finn, sweetie, stop pacing and go dry off somewhere else. You're being a nuisance," Kurt says as Finn stops square in front of the television, shoots him a glare, and continues to dry his hair. "No," Kurt says suddenly, knowing what Finn's about to do. "No. Finnegan Hudson, don't you dare. _Finn!"_

And he barely has time to dive behind the couch before Finn shakes his head like a dog, droplets of water flying everywhere and he hides until he's sure Finn's done ridding himself of excess water, peeking above the sofa as Finn, hair tousled and grinning broadly, looks over at him.

"You are _so lucky _you didn't get water on this," Kurt growls before getting to his feet, just as his phone rings and Finn makes a dive for it. "_Finn!"_

"Hey, Blaine!" Finn says cheerfully, plopping on the couch and getting water all over the fabric (and Kurt's letting _him _explain this one to the parents. He has no part in it). "Yeah, he's here. Yeah, you can talk to him. Sure. Here you go," Finn passes the phone over and Kurt grabs it, holding it up with a sigh.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey yourself," Blaine chuckles. "You sound worn out. Is Finn giving you trouble?"

"No more than usual," Kurt admits with a fond sigh. "He's being a pain."

"Aw, you love him," Blaine replies. "Kurt, if you and he…want to do something, you know I'm okay with that. You and I have done things alone and he and I've also had time to ourselves, so it only seems fair."

And Kurt's fingers tighten around the phone because yes, he has Blaine's blessing, but being alone with Finn still makes him a little…uncomfortable. He knows both of them know their limits and what would be going too far, but at the same time…what Blaine and Finn did was _really _intimate and Kurt's not really angry about _that, _so…

"Babe, don't think so hard," Blaine laughs. "I can hear the steam from over here."

"You're funny," Kurt sighs and looks over at Finn who's smiling softly at him and Kurt knows he has to take this chance.

He has to.

"Kurt," Blaine says it like he knows what Kurt's been contemplating, and Kurt really wishes he were here right now so he could look into his eyes while they're talking.

Imagining him just isn't enough right now. "Yes?"

"I'm serious. Just…hold off on the actual sex, alright? I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I missed it," he sounds coy but Kurt knows he's serious and he'd never do that to the other boy.

"I know. I promise," he assures him. "Now I'd better go before Finn wrecks something. He's heading for the kitchen."

"Dear God, save us all," Blaine says dramatically and Kurt snorts. "Love you, baby. I'll see you next weekend."

"It's far too long, but if we must…" Kurt sighs heavily. "Love you, too."

"Go save the kitchen," Blaine prompts him and Kurt hangs up, following Finn in to find that he's dropped his towel in the doorway (and Kurt picks it up and places it over the back of a chair with a sigh).

"You had to have had dinner. Didn't Carole leave a whole pizza for you to warm up?" he asks in exasperation and Finn pulls his head up so fast he bangs it on the fridge and swears in pain. "I have no sympathy for you. Regardless, you _cannot _be hungry; it's barely 8:00," Kurt closes the fridge door and doesn't think about the fact that Finn's naked, wondering briefly at the knowledge that a year ago Finn wouldn't even come out of the washroom unless he was fully dressed and now he was completely comfortable in his own skin around Kurt.

Kurt appreciates it, of course.

Never let it be said that he doesn't.

"Dude, you got to go out for supper! With Sam!" Finn protests.

"I had to use my own money to _pay for supper," _Kurt retorts and Finn shrinks back a bit.

"Okay, point. So, no eating. What should we do?" Finn stretches, rolling his shoulders, and Kurt can't help but let his eyes roam over the other boy's muscles as they move. "I'm probably not helping, am I?"

"No," Kurt means it to be playful but his voice is low and husky and he's moving toward Finn before he even realizes he's doing it, hands coming up to map out Finn's chest before locking around his neck. "Blaine…he told me we could…he…"

"Yeah?" Finn has a small smile playing about his lips as he bends his head.

"Yeah," Kurt breathes, light and airy, and Finn's lips are on his instantly, tongue insistently pressing into his mouth as Kurt grants him entry and sighs in pleasure. He really, _really _owes Blaine for having the initiative to mend everything between them, because he's not sure how he could easily give this up.

And he hasn't forgotten the fact that Finn's naked, half-hard cock pressed against his thigh and Kurt _really _feels overdressed.

Finn obviously has the same thoughts because he's tugging at Kurt's clothing and Kurt steps back enough to get his sweater off, making sure it lands on a chair before Finn's hoisting him up, legs locked around the larger boy's waist as they kiss heatedly.

Finn's cock is pressed against his butt and Kurt imagines them with nothing between their bodies and, surprisingly, the thought doesn't freak him out.

If the tightness in his pants is any indication, it's rather the opposite.

"Couch, bed, somewhere," he groans, head tipped back as Finn kisses his neck and tries to back out of the kitchen (and Kurt's taking a real chance allowing Finn to carry him. The boy trips over his own _feet _more often than not).

Somehow they make it to the couch without incident, Kurt scrabbling at his jeans while Finn lays out on top of him, solid and warm and comforting and _safe, _and Kurt keeps kissing him even as he tries to shimmy out of his jeans.

"God…"

"Want you," Finn murmurs and that about does it, Kurt _finally _getting the jeans off and moaning as Finn palms him through his tight underwear, large hands coming to peel them off just as they hear the garage door open.

And Kurt's not one to swear but he's doing it now, grabbing his jeans and rushing through the kitchen to throw Finn's towels at him before he snags his sweater and they hightail it up the stairs, Finn following Kurt into his room before they both collapse onto the bed, laughing madly.

They may have just been cock-blocked in the most major and potentially embarrassing of ways but, Kurt thinks as he looks at Finn and sees the other boy grinning at him in pure joy, it really doesn't matter that much.

There's always next time.

**Notes:**

**1. **A fugue is a piece with a repetitive theme, and since about everybody in the Glee Club knows about the boys now that's obviously been a recurring story element in this fic. Fugues also typically have three sections, as does this chapter :)

**2. **That's pretty much all I need to say. You guys are all awesome and I'm so happy you're still enjoying the fic :D


	12. Aubade

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 12/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2693  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Aubade**

He doesn't expect 'next time' to be in the shower the next morning while their parents are downstairs, but the truth is that Finn gets up nearly a full hour earlier than usual so they've got plenty of time before Carole and his dad come looking.

It's rather ingenious, for Finn, but the fact is that he still shrieks like a banshee when Finn steps up behind him in the shower, so quiet Kurt can't hear him over the noise of the water, and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt can feel what seems like wet fabric trailing down his side and wonders at that before realizing that the important part is that _Finn's in the shower with him. _

"Finn?"

"Yeah. We've got time, right?" Finn murmurs against his neck, licking the skin as Kurt moans and lets his head tilt back.

"Yes, but…"

"I haven't stopped thinking about it since last night," Finn whispers, incredibly sexual in that moment, and Kurt lets himself slump and trusts Finn to keep him upright. "I jerked off to you when I was in bed."

"Uh," Kurt grunts, because he doesn't think Finn will ever stop surprising him (and Finn _really _needs to figure out his 'I'm-straighte/no-I'm-not/I-love-Rachel/I-think-of-you-when-I-masturbate' thing because it's just getting confusing). "Rachel…"

"Dude, I haven't seen her naked, so I have to imagine. That takes, like, too much brainpower. I don't really need that with you," Finn's hands are trailing down his arms and Kurt doesn't really think about what he's doing, at least not until he notes that the fabric he'd felt before is wrapping around his wrists and he jerks a little.

"Finn?"

"Just…can I? I want to…we've got time, and I just…look, the thing I hated the most about being with Rachel and Quinn is that they wouldn't let me touch them. I could touch, like, their arms or whatever but anything else was off-limits, and I…want to touch you. Because you'll let me," Finn has his arms around Kurt's waist and is whispering into his ear, his voice low and soothing and Kurt's not going to deny him this.

He can't.

"I will," Kurt gulps and turns around so his back is to the wall, wrists tied behind him. "But what did you use? That'd better not be a scarf…"

"Dude, I know you'd kill me if I did that!" Finn laughs and swooped in for a kiss. "No scarves, I promise. Just one of my old ties from some Glee Club thing."

"Good," Kurt angles his head into the kiss as Finn cups his cheek and takes control of it, one hand sliding around to rest on Kurt's back. "Mm, what're you…"

"Just…let me," Finn urges, kissing down his neck and sucking gently.

"Finn, you can't…everybody knows Blaine's not around…"

"Mm," Finn lets the skin go before he kept moving, mouth sliding slickly down Kurt's chest until his tongue traces around the bud of a pink nipple, sucking it into his mouth as Kurt groans and tries to push against his mouth. "You like that, huh?"

Kurt makes a rather inarticulate noise as Finn laughs and lets his hands run down Kurt's back, over his butt and skimming down his thighs with barely any pressure as Kurt laughs at the rather ticklish sensation.

"Think I could make you come just by doing it?" Finn looks a little curious himself and Kurt shrugs, spreading his feet a little to keep himself steady.

"As long as the parents don't come in, do whatever you want," he gasps as Finn goes back to licking and nipping at his chest, one hand continuing to hold Kurt steady while the other rolls Kurt's other nipple between his fingers, the feeling shooting straight to his groin as he feels his already-hard cock start to leak.

Finn smiles up at him, Kurt knowing he looks overly aroused right now; chest heaving and flushed red with both the arousal and the hot water, eyes wide as Finn keeps working with lips and fingers and drawing him closer to the edge without even _touching _him, which is mildly embarrassing but also really kind of hot, and Kurt angrily brushes away the thought that, because Finn's only doing what he'd do for his girlfriends if they'd let him this was just another way of him skirting the situation, because he can't believe that.

Not anymore.

He's thrusting his hips almost unconsciously, searching for that friction that just _isn't there, _because he's _so close _but it's apparently just not enough.

"Finn…" he wines, a little ashamed of the noise but Finn groans and tweaks his nipple almost painfully. "Ah, _Finn! _I can't…I need…touch me," he pleads, not caring anymore how needy he sounds. "Touch me and I'll come, I can't…"

He slumps against the wall as Finn's arm around his back leaves, barely able to keep himself upright but Finn's mouth and other hand are still on his chest and Finn barely even has to _touch _his cock before he's coming, shaking and leaning against the wall, the heat from the shower and the force of his orgasm making him light-headed and dizzy.

His legs give out and he ends up sprawled like a giraffe on the porcelain floor, gasping as the water runs over his head and his cock gives a spent twitch.

"So…" Finn starts, and Kurt looks up at him and blinks to clear his vision. "That was good, then?"

Kurt lets out a little broken laugh in response, unable to actually formulate any words, and Finn smiles before starting to drop to his knees.

"No. Stay," Kurt finally rasps, pushing himself up. "You…let me…"

It's awkward to shift with his hands tied behind him but he manages it somehow, knowing his knees are going to hate him afterward but he _wants _to do this. He slides his lips around the head of Finn's erect cock as Finn grunts and tangles one hand in Kurt's hair, starting to pump his hips on instinct as Kurt pulls back, glaring up at him.

"Sorry. Forgot."

"Yes, well, kindly remember that I have no hands to stop you from choking me," Kurt snarks, realizing that he's not being very stereotypically post-coital, and tries to calm himself down. "Just go easy."

Finn nods and tries; Kurt can tell he tries, hips barely moving as Kurt licks and sucks, pressing his tongue into the leaking slit on Finn's cock as Finn moans deep in his throat, fingers tightening in Kurt's hair, and Kurt hollows his cheeks and sucks in earnest.

It doesn't take long, of course, before Finn's groaning out a litany of 'Kurt-god-so good-_yes' _before he comes, Kurt trying to swallow what he can but he has to pull off before Finn's finished, ejaculate ending up on his face and in his hair and it would be _disgusting _if they weren't in the shower.

As such, he turns his head into the spray and washes the cum off of him (and yes, it sounds rather gross to just think about it) as Finn finally sinks down beside him, pulling him into his lap and kissing his neck before finding his lips, tongue gently lapping as Kurt sighs into his mouth.

"Sorry," Finn whispers and Kurt shakes his head.

"It's fine. You realize, however, that if you ever do that when we're _not _in the shower I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, dude. Totally," Finn kisses him once more before reaching to undo the tie, Kurt flexing his wrists before standing up shakily and turning off the water.

"Now, hurry. We've only got about ten minutes before they'll come looking."

"Yeah. Right," Finn gives him a quick hug before exiting the shower and grabbing a towel as Kurt follows.

They manage to make it downstairs before their parents come to look for them, although Kurt's betting his lips are really red and he's still probably a little glassy-eyed, but if they notice they don't say anything.

Not like they'd suspect it, anyway.

000

"I've got a proposition for you."

"Go ahead."

"Alright," Blaine shifts the phone, sitting on his bed and letting his feet dangle over the side. "I've checked with the park and I guess they're willing to give me a week of holidays so long as I give them a couple of weeks' notice when I'm taking them. My parents are going on vacation to Europe at the beginning of August, meaning that my estate's going to be empty. Meaning that…"

"Meaning that you're asking if I want to spend the week with you?" Kurt laughs and Blaine immediately feels better. "You don't even have to ask, Blaine. Of course I do."

"And Finn?" Blaine throws in, because it's hardly fair to exclude him at this point even if he'd really like to spend some time with just Kurt.

"I think, unfortunately, that Finn would have to come. No way would my father agree to me spending an entire week with you unsupervised in a place two hours away _without _a chaperone. He just…doesn't have to know the entire truth," Kurt sounds sly and Blaine has to chuckle.

"True enough. So you think he'll be up for it if Finn's along?"

"I think he trusts Finn enough to keep us in line," Kurt replies. "But honestly, if you can make it happen, I'd love to see your place."

"It's got a pool," Blaine waits for the response, which he isn't truly sure about, but Kurt eventually sighs.

"Finn'll be in for sure, then. And I can't say I'm completely against the idea, although I'm prone to burning rather badly and I refuse to go back to school looking like a lobster."

"You'll be fine," Blaine promises. "But really, ask your parents. I'd love to have you over."

"I'd love to come over," Kurt's voice is low and Blaine shivers involuntarily. "I'll talk to them over dinner and call you back. Sound good?"

"Perfect," Blaine's pretty sure Burt and Carole will let Kurt come, especially if Finn's there to 'chaperone', and Blaine just hopes they'll never have to find out the actual truth. "Anyway, you and Finn get any time alone?"

"We tried last night but the parents came home halfway, luckily without finding us out," Kurt sounds mildly embarrassed and Blaine can imagine why. "And then this morning Finn got up ridiculously early so he could ambush me in the shower and…well, that worked out better," his voice got quiet near the end but Blaine knows he's happy about it.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Kurt. I'm fine with it," Blaine reminds him and he hears a sigh on the other end of the line.

"I know. I do," Kurt promises. "It was...great. He was amazing. He…"

"Yes?" Blaine prompts, because he has a feeling he wants to hear this.

"He…like I said, in the shower, he tied my hands behind my back so he could just touch me," Kurt's voice was nearly a whisper and Blaine had to smile at how cute it was: whenever Kurt _wasn't _aroused talking about sex was the most awkward thing for him, even though it shouldn't be.

"I've gotta admit, that's far more erotic than I believed Finn to be capable of," Blaine muses, because it certainly _sounds _erotic, and something that he wouldn't mind repeating if the opportunity ever presented itself.

"It was, truth be told," Kurt sounds at least a little happier and Blaine's glad for that. "Regardless, I'll ask Dad and Carole tonight and call you back later."

"Right," Blaine nods. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Kurt replies before hanging up, and Blaine shuts his own phone off before flopping back on the bed.

He _really _hopes Kurt and Finn's parents say yes.

000

Kurt decides not to tell Finn the news beforehand (Finn's a horrible liar and Kurt doesn't want him pretending to be surprised) and instead breaks it when they're all sitting down to supper.

He puts his fork down and glances around the table, clearing his throat before speaking. "Dad, Blaine was wondering if I could possibly go to his place when he was holidays at the beginning of next month," he says, hoping his voice won't show how excited the prospect truly makes him, and his father merely grunts.

"Will his parents be there?"

"No," Kurt shakes his head. "And, to be quite honest, if they were I wouldn't go."

"Yeah, his dad's a little iffy on the whole gay thing, right? He told me about that," Kurt's father purses his lips. "And I trust you, Kurt; I know you're not going there so you two can hook up…"

And oh, how Kurt tries to keep a straight face at that, and he thinks he succeeds pretty well.

"But still, you're two young teenagers and I know how hard it can be to control yourselves when there's nobody there to stop you, so I…"

"What if Finn came with?" Kurt suggests, making it sound like he thought this was a wonderful idea. "He may be okay with my sexuality but I doubt he'll let it go if we somehow let it go too far…"

"Totally," Finn pipes up, fast enough that Kurt shoots him a glare, but he just keeps nodding and looking horribly earnest.

"Why would you even want to go, Finn?" Carole asks, a little suspicious, and Kurt knows he has to intervene because Finn will have _no idea _why he wants to go besides the obvious things that they _cannot _let their parents know about.

"Blaine's got a mansion. Giant televisions. And a pool," he adds and Finn's eyes practically light right up.

"Awesome! Can I go? Please? Can I?"

"Well, I don't see any harm in it…it'll be nice to have the house to ourselves for a few days…" Carole looks at Kurt's dad and Finn makes a retching noise. "Fine, fine. You can go."

"Cool! You're the best!" Finn holds up his hand for a high five and Kurt obliges him.

"But behave yourselves. You're to be guests," she adds and Finn nods hurriedly, basically inhaling the rest of his food before taking off yelling about pools.

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson, get back here and help clear the table!" Carole shouts after him but he's long gone and she sighs. "Kurt, please try to keep him from breaking anything when you go."

"I'll try," Kurt promises, because really, that's all he can do.

000

Finn knows he shouldn't be doing this, but he really wants to, so once he's sure his parents are in bed he closes his own door and sneaks across the hall to Kurt's room, slipping in as quietly as he can (and muffling an oath as he bangs his toe on Kurt's massive bookcase) before hopping into the bed and wrapping his arms around the smaller body.

"Mmph. Finn?"

"Yeah, dude," Finn whispers and Kurt merely sighs and turns over, snuggling against him.

"You have to be gone by the morning. I'll set an alarm," Kurt gropes for his phone and does so, placing it back on the nightstand before curling his fingers around Finn's back. "I'm not explaining this one to Dad and Carole."

"I'll tell them I had a nightmare. Chill," Finn laughs and bends his head to kiss Kurt gently. "I can't believe they're letting us go."

"They won't if you behave suspiciously. You have to pretend the only reason you want to go is for the pool and the TV," Kurt reminds him and Finn groans.

"I'm not dumb, Kurt. I know they can't know about…this."

"Good."

"But it's gonna be awesome, isn't it?" he asks as his hands slide up Kurt's back, pulling the other boy's t-shirt along as Kurt sits up and lets him take it off altogether. He lays back down, Finn just mapping out his skin again and revelling in the knowledge that he can do this and nobody's going to smack his hands away or tell him he's going too far.

"Yes," Kurt finally answers after Finn's just been petting him for a while, and he sounds content and happy and half-asleep. "I think it really is."

**Notes:**

**1. **An Aubade is a morning song, and since the, ah, pertinent parts of this chapter take place in the morning I thought it worked for a title :D

**2. **Personal rant, and if you follow me on tumblr you'll know this, but I'm rather angry at a post going around proclaiming: 'reblog this is you think Finn Hudson's a douchebag.' I'll never understand why people complain about all the hate in the Glee fandom when they make posts like that which just encourages it x(

**3. **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed :D I made it this far without writing a purely Finn/Kurt scene, so I'm rather proud of myself, all things considered!


	13. Stretto

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 13/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2667  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Stretto**

He knows this is a dream. It has to be, because as far as he knows neither he nor Kurt has bright red sheets. Or whatever that hook-thing hanging from the ceiling is.

_Finn._

Kurt's voice is low and throaty, echoing in his ears, and the boy himself is laid out against the sheets, creamy skin even whiter against the dark fabric.

And against his bonds, which to Finn look like little more than ribbons of jet-black fabric, his wrists tied together and hooked on to the strange thing on the ceiling so his shoulders are slightly off the mattress, strips of black fabric criss-crossed on his torso and tying his calves to his thighs so his knees are bent, legs spread to leave all of him on display.

Body shining with a thin sheen of sweat, hair mussed, eyes lust-dark and mouth red and open as he pants, Finn can't take his eyes off of him.

_Finn, please. I need you._

And Kurt's mouth never moves yet Finn hears his voice, clear and pure, as the other boy gives him a pleading look, cock erect and flushed, leaking fluid from the tip, and everything about it is screaming at Finn to just get in there and take his chance.

_He's beautiful, isn't he?_

Finn can hear the voice in his head, feel the arms wrapped around his chest although there's nobody behind him, Blaine just a rather dark, observing presence in the dreamscape.

_Look at how badly he wants you. He's begging for it._

_Please,_ Kurt adds like he can hear Blaine too. _Please, Finn…_

"I…" Finn stammers, and his voice sounds loud and clunky in comparison.

_He needs you, Finn. Give him what he needs._

And Finn finds his feet moving without him telling them to, heading toward the bed as his brain is awash in black and white and red, and it's so beautiful and so _much_ that he can't…he doesn't…

He wakes up hard as a rock, panting and trying to hold onto the fleeting image of Kurt that still dances behind his eyelids.

…He really needs to lay off the burritos right before bed.

000

"So, um, any ideas?"

"Well," Blaine sighs heavily. "It could just be your subconscious. Dreams can mean things that don't seem obvious, although I have to admit that sex dreams generally don't mean anything other than what they are," he lets out a gusty sigh and Finn grips the phone harder. "It could also mean that a part of you _does _want to become that intimate with Kurt, which…as I said…I completely endorse."

"But the bondage…"

"That could just be a dream mechanism guiding you forward," Blaine sounds a little confused but Finn thinks he's probably doing the best he can. "After all, there was no mistaking the meaning, was there?"

"No, but…it's freaky that my brain would even come _up _with that, or why I'd think he was really sexy all tied up and stuff, and I really don't want to talk to him about it in case he thinks I'm like a freak or something," he groans and can hear Blaine laugh softly. "Dude!"

"Finn, he already let us handcuff him to the bed. I doubt he'll think you're a freak," he says gently and Finn had to admit that he's right about that.

"Still…"

"I think you need to talk to him, Finn," Blaine says. "It's important for us all to be open if this…whatever it is is going to work, you know that."

"Yeah, I…yeah," Finn eventually sighs. "Okay. I'll talk to him."

"Finn?"

"Yes?" Finn asks hesitantly, not sure what else Blaine would have to say to him.

"What happened in your dream…do you _want _that in reality?"

"Um," Finn thinks about it, realizing that just remembering it is getting him a little hot and bothered and hey, there's his answer right there.

"Yeah. Kinda. If he allows it," he finally adds because he'd never do something Kurt wasn't comfortable with although Kurt…dream!Kurt…was obviously enjoying it. "Why?"

"I could get Shane to pick us up some supplies. If you want to."

"I…yeah. Just in case," Finn gulps because he _really _shouldn't be agreeing to this without talking to Kurt first, but at the same time…it can't hurt.

Can it?

"Okay. I'll do that, then, and see you both this weekend."

"Yeah. Cool," Finn hangs up and runs his hands through his hair with a gusty sigh.

This is going to be one _really _awkward conversation.

000

"Kurt?"

"Mm?" Kurt barely glances up as Finn comes into the room, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"I want to…to talk to you."

"Okay," Kurt sits up, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and patting the bed, so Finn walks meekly over and sits down beside him. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I…had a dream last night. About you," Finn begins, rushing through the explanation as Kurt looks more and more apprehensive, and by the time he ends with, "and then I woke up," Kurt's scooted backward and is very pointedly not touching him.

"You…"

"Wait. I called Blaine and told him and he asked me if…if I wanted it to be real and said he'd…get that supervisor of his to pick up supplies for us, so…"

And Kurt just puts his head in his hands and sniffs, something that Finn really doesn't know what it means, so he hesitantly reaches over and places a hand on Kurt's knee. "…Kurt?"

"You didn't ask me," Kurt mutters.

"Sorry?"

"You didn't _ask _me," Kurt repeats, his eyes blazing as he looks up and shakes Finn's hand off.

"Dude, when you and Blaine tied me up in the hotel room you didn't ask _me!" _he protests but Kurt's not having it.

"I'm the one who was grabbed and kissed without consent! Do you really think I'd agree to be trussed up like a turkey so you can get your kicks?" he stands up and shakes his head vehemently, blinking back obvious tears. "I don't…"

"Hey," Finn stands and moves to him, pulling Kurt into his arms and ignoring the other boy's rather half-hearted attempts to shove him off. "Hey, shh. It's okay, Kurt, it was just a dream. We're never gonna do anything without asking you, okay?"

"I know," Kurt hiccups and clutches at his shirt. "Sorry, I just…you want to see me like that?"

"It was hot," Finn sighs into Kurt's hair. "Really. Just…you were so turned on and trusting and…you loved it, dude. It wasn't like you were in pain and telling us to stop and I was getting off on it. You wanted it," Finn promises. "I'd never hurt you. I'm not a…I'm not…I don't…"

"Sadist," Kurt supplies, his voice tiny and lost, and Finn nods absently.

"Yeah. What you said. Hey, isn't that, like, a devil-worshipper…"

"That's a _Satanist, _Finn. A Sadist is somebody who enjoys causing people pain," his voice keeps getting smaller and Finn decides to drop the topic.

"Okay. Whatever. I'm not one of those. I hate it when you cry," he admits softly and Kurt sniffles a little but nods, pulling away and giving Finn a tiny smile. "So we're okay?"

"I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't…frighten me a bit, but we're okay. However," he trails a finger up Finn's chest, flirty all of a sudden. "I think it's only fair that since I've been handcuffed and you've been tied up, Blaine gets his shot before we re-enact any of your fantasies."

"Awesome," Finn agrees, because Kurt's right: it _is _only fair.

"So what do you say we ambush him this weekend and give him a taste of his own medicine?"

"And you say that _I'm _a Sad…Satan…that I like seeing people in pain," Finn amends with a curt nod.

"Having a little payback does not a Sadist make," Kurt tells him solemnly, staring at him before leaning in for a kiss. "Are you in?"

"Yeah. Totally," Finn's a little fuzzy-headed because Kurt's kisses, as tame as that one was, kinda do that to him. And so he grabs Kurt and kisses him again, trying to hold onto that delicious drunken feeling (not that he's ever been drunk, but he's about the only one that can say that, he supposes. His mother would kill him).

Kurt moans a little and reaches up to tilt his face, one leg scraping along the ground a little awkwardly and Finn figures that if he can lift Blaine Kurt should really be no problem; he may be taller but he's way wirier.

He hooks Kurt's leg around his waist and hoists him up, Kurt squeaking in surprise before he wraps an arm around Finn's neck and kicks his other leg up.

"You're not going to fall?" he asks between sloppy kisses, hands moving to cup Finn's cheeks as he kisses him fiercely.

"Nope. Fine," Finn mumbles quickly so that he can attach his mouth to Kurt's again, their kisses eventually slowing down as they both remember that their parents are home and could come in at any minute.

Finn sets his stepbrother down gently, keeping a hold of his waist as Kurt smiles at him.

"So…we're okay?"

"We're fine. Sorry for…freaking out on you," Kurt apologizes, his mouth kiss-reddened and his eyes a little hazy.

"Dude, if getting angry gets you horny you can yell at me all you want," Finn jokes and Kurt smacks his shoulder before stepping away. "Anyway, giving Blaine a taste of his own medicine?"

"Mm. indeed," Kurt nods solemnly. "I was thinking that…what was I tied with?"

"Um…it looked like ribbon," Finn admitted, feeling himself blush.

"Mm, the epitome of a straight boy, right here," Kurt gestures toward him and Finn looks away. "Okay, so we're tying him up with…ribbons," he's giggling even as he says it. "What else?"

"I told you!"

"I know, but I was fairly scandalized in the moment and I tried not to listen too closely. It was just the ribbons?"

"Yeah. That's not even that kinky, dude!" Finn notes and Kurt eventually has to nod.

"It's not horrible, I'll concede that. And I remember the hook hanging from the ceiling," he smirks and Finn laughs nervously, "…although I doubt we'll be able to recreate that without Blaine's parents noticing the hole."

"Yeah, probably not," Finn flops down beside Kurt and throws an arm over his waist, his fingers trailing over the thin strip of skin visible between Kurt's shirt and jeans.

"Mm," Kurt sounds content, head tilted back as he relaxes, and Finn slips his hand further up Kurt's shirt and rests it on his chest, feeling him breathe. "Are you going to tell Rachel?"

"About what?" Finn questions, shifting closer and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"That you'll be at Blaine's for a week. You can't just disappear without letting her know," Kurt's hand moves to his head, skimming through his hair and dipping to stroke the back of his neck. "She's your…"

"Girlfriend. Right," Finn sighs heavily and pulls his knees up, getting his feet onto the bed. "Can we not talk about her now? Or can I call her later? I'm kinda comfortable here."

"I can see," Kurt sounds almost sarcastic but Finn knows he's just as relaxed. "Just keep an ear out if the parents come up the stairs. This would be rather hard to explain even without the hand you've got up my shirt."

"Yeah," Finn closes his eyes and nuzzles against Kurt, his mind darting back to Rachel without him meaning for it to. He really needs to figure out what's going on with Kurt and Blaine and either break up with her or start pursuing a more serious relationship.

He wants to, because he loves her, but at the same time…he's never _ever _felt as relaxed and at ease around her as he does right in this moment, and that scares him a little because he _knows _that this has to be temporary fling.

Three men in a relationship will never work and he's not really gay anyway, plus Kurt's his related-by-marriage family and some people will look at it as incest, which really…no.

He and Kurt have known each other far longer than their parents and Kurt loved him before that ever started, but he doesn't want to have to explain that to every single person that gives them the 'ew you're brothers' line.

"You're thinking, aren't you?" Kurt rubs his scalp a little harder. "Don't. Sleep."

"Mom and Burt…"

"I'll keep a weather eye out. Sleep," Kurt urges him softly and keeps rubbing his head, Finn curling his hands around Kurt's shoulder although it's still under his shirt, and closes his eyes.

Kurt starts humming something that Finn thinks he's heard before although he can't be sure, and it isn't long before he falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

000

He comes awake in stages, hearing Kurt talking to somebody although it's obviously not urgent, and tries to figure out what's going on.

"So we'll meet you at your place on Friday? Yes. Sounds great. You'll have to give me detailed directions because I'm making Finn drive and honestly, you know how he is…"

" 'm not," Finn mutters without meaning to and Kurt laughs.

"Yes, he's awake. He's denying my claim. Finn, you're one of those stereotypical men who won't ask for directions, and don't you deny it," Kurt's fingers in his hair tighten in what could almost be called a threatening manner and Finn nods in agreement.

"Yeah, totally. I hate asking," Finn says quickly and Kurt thankfully loosens his grip. "But we've got a GPS and stuff so we'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will," Blaine's voice is rather loud so Kurt must have put him on speakerphone. "My house isn't all that far out of Westerville besides, and I'm sure that almost anybody you ask…yes, I said _ask, _Finn…will be able to tell you where the Anderson residence is."

"Dude, just how big _is _your house?" Finn asks, because he'd thought Kurt's old place was big but this thing sounds _massive. _

"Big enough, I promise. We need to hire people to clean it and my parents have…well, he's not really a _private _chef, per say, but he does most of our cooking," Blaine says all this like it's second nature but Finn's eyes are nearly bugging out of his head.

"He can cook for us?"

"No," Blaine laughs, obviously knowing that the idea would appeal to Finn. "My parents have sent the help away for the week so we'll have to take care of ourselves, but that negates the chance of anybody walking in on us when it's not appropriate. Anyway, I should let you go. I'll see you both Friday?"

"Cool," Finn puts in and Kurt swats his head.

"Friday," Kurt affirms. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Blaine sounds happy even over the phone and Kurt ends the call, setting the phone beside him and looking thoughtful.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I think we've pressed our luck long enough," he states and Finn reluctantly slides his hand out from under the shorter boy's shirt, although he'd rather liked having it there. "No more strange dreams?" he asks lightly and Finn knows that it's still bothering him so he swings his leg over Kurt's waist and leans down, kissing his forehead.

"I told you, it was just a dream. I promise. You can't tell me you've never had weird dreams about Blaine. Or me," he adds as an afterthought and by the blush on Kurt's face he knows he's nailed that one.

"You've made your point. Off," Kurt mock-glares at him and Finn pushes himself up and heads for the door. "Finn?"

"Yes?"

"If you…if you _do _have any more dreams, you can tell me. I won't freak out again."

"Okay," Finn gives him a reassuring smile and leaves the room, although somehow he doubts that.

And he's a little afraid of how much stranger his dreams are going to get.

**Notes:**

**1. **Next chapter will be the start of their adventures in Westerville, I promise! The dream idea just kind of came up and I had to write it and it…turned into a whole chapter. And I know some of you have wanted Blaine to, y'know, have his turn with the whole bondage thing so yeah. That's gonna happen.

**2. **Stretto is a technique used in fugues where one voice or melody overlaps another instead of coming in after the first is done. Since this whole fic is about relationships overlapping I thought it worked :)


	14. Nocturne

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 14/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2797  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Nocturne**

"He said 'right' at the Burger King, Finn. _Please _tell me you know your rights from your lefts, or I may have to disown you as part of the family," Kurt groans as Finn does a U-turn in the middle of the road (completely illegally, of course) and zooms off the other way, "And if you get a ticket I'm not paying for it."

"Chill," Finn snorts. "I'm gonna find it."

"Now that we're on the proper road you will," Kurt retorts and sits back, fingers dancing against his knee because it's been far too long since he's seen Blaine and he _needs _to.

It almost scares him how much he needs to.

Luckily it only takes about five minutes before they're pulling up to a large gate, Finn rolling down the window and leaning out to press a button on the Intercom.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, dude. We're here."

"You're surprisingly quick. How many times did you get lost?" Blaine sounds sarcastically amused and Finn laughs.

"Only once, man. And Kurt got me on track pretty quick," Finn promises.

"Well, get in here. I'll open the gate for you," Blaine tells them and does so, the gate opening slowly as Finn drives through and pulls up outside of a rather massive mansion, the front doors nearly as tall as Kurt's own house.

"Dude."

"I…" Kurt stammers, completely lost for words. Yes, he'd known Blaine was rich, but this is outrageous. "I…"

"Kurt!" Blaine rushes out of the house and Kurt nearly trips trying to get his seatbelt undone and step out of the vehicle, rushing across the drive and into his boyfriend's arms as their lips connect instinctively, arms around each other.

"Dudes, way to try and eat each other," Finn mutters, stepping out of the truck and opening the door to grab his and Kurt's (well, Kurt knows he's got about four bags to Kurt's one, but still) luggage.

"Are you feeling left out?" Blaine snags the front of Finn's shirt and pulls him in for an equally dirty kiss, letting him go as Finn steps back, dazed. "Better?"

"Um. Yeah. I'm just gonna…" Finn staggers toward the house and Blaine follows him closely, Kurt traipsing along behind as they pass through the overly large doors and into the dark entrance hall.

"My room's up the stairs, but one of the guest rooms has a king-sized bed so I was thinking…"

"King-sized? Awesome!" Finn takes off in what Kurt's willing to bet is entirely the wrong direction and he sighs, rubbing his temples.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"He's going to get lost in this house, isn't he?"

"Chances are great," Blaine admits, nodding sagely as Kurt snorts and looks up. "But that means we'll have more time alone."

"Mm, I like how you think," Kurt slides his arms around Blaine's neck as they kiss again, Blaine's hands slipping under his shirt.

"I'm thinking I may have to enact a 'no clothing' policy whenever we're in the house," he groans and Kurt slaps his arm. "What?"

"Blaine Anderson, I have brought my _finest _wardrobe pieces along so as to blend in with this magnificent house, and you're suggesting I walk around _unclothed?" _he sniffs and Blaine laughs happily.

"Oh, babe, I've missed you."

"Yes, my biting humor is rather hard to find elsewhere," Kurt snorts and pulls away. "We'd best find Finn before he breaks something antique and irreparable. I swear we need to invest in rubber furniture at home so he can't wreck everything," he and Blaine move down the hall, seeing that Finn's miraculously found the guest bedroom and is reclining on the bed, sighing happily.

"Nice," Kurt says appraisingly, heading into the ensuite washroom, and he takes in the large soaker tub and the at-least-built-for-two-people shower stall before his eyes land on the…is that a _fireplace?_...in the middle. "I take that back: _very _nice."

"It does the trick," Blaine replies with a shrug, looking a little embarrassed. "And really, it's nothing. To me it's just a building; I'd much rather be at your house," he admits and Kurt gives him an appraising look. "That was horribly sappy of me. Sorry."

"What else've you got?" Finn asks, far too loud, and it's obvious he's completely missed the rather melancholy tone of the room but Kurt can't say he's entirely surprised.

It's only to be expected with Finn.

"Well, we have a firepit in the back…I was thinking we could roast hot dogs and marshmallows for dinner…um, we've got a theater room in the basement…"

"Awesome! Checking it out!" Finn flies out of the room and Blaine yelps and rushes after him, leaving Kurt in the bedroom.

And leaving him to do some sleuthing, so he pulls open the drawer on the nightstand, unsurprised to see a plain plastic bag inside.

Blaine must have planned on them using the guest room all along.

He pulls out the bag and opens it, seeing what looks exactly like strips of black ribbon as well as some other things that he's never seen before and doesn't truly want to speculate the use of.

He stuffs them back before Blaine comes back in, leading Finn and telling him not to wander off unless he's showing them around, and then offers them a tour of the house.

Both Kurt and Finn accept that really readily.

000

"Finn, you'll burn your fingers," Kurt admonishes as Finn tries to pluck the marshmallow straight from the stick, the other boy hissing as he does just that. "I warned you. Honestly, it's like looking after a five-year-old."

Blaine laughs, his hands wrapped around a mug of hot cocoa as he lays curled against Kurt's side on one of the lounge chairs outside. The night's fairly warm but there's a slight breeze and the warm drinks and fire feel wonderful.

"Mm," the dark-haired boy sighs, pressing his body against Kurt's (it really is a tight squeeze) and Kurt kisses his forehead and watches Finn try and soothe the pain in his hand. And yes, Blaine knows he's being rather clingy and possessive, but even though he's said he's completely fine with what Finn and Kurt choose to do on their own time, there's still a tiny niggling in the back of his brain that each time it happens the risk that Kurt's going to just choose Finn entirely gets stronger, and he can't help that.

He knows he could break this off, but…

"You're thinking," Kurt's running fingers through his hair and it feels _nice, _so he burrows farther against the other boy and closes his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Blaine promises, and Kurt luckily doesn't press him any more so they sit there for a while in silence, Kurt's fingers trailing up and down his arm soothingly, until he decides that it's about time for bed. "Well, I'm going to head in. You boys come when you want, just be sure to put the fire out," he kisses Kurt briefly before standing and heading inside, wondering why he still feels so odd about the whole thing.

000

"When we get inside we're ambushing him," Kurt says once Blaine's closed the door, his eyes bright in the firelight, and Finn sits up and nods. "I looked in his nightstand when he was off chasing you and there's a bag in there with the ribbons and…a bunch of other things although I have no idea what they are," he admits with a blush and Finn laughs. "But come on, with any luck he's taking a shower and we can get him coming out of the washroom."

"Totally," Finn stands up and stretches, both of them working to put the fire out before they head back into the house and up to the guest room where Blaine is, indeed, taking a shower.

"Here," Kurt digs the bag out and takes out the ribbons, snorting a little as Finn laughs nervously. "Ribbons, Finnegan. _Ribbons. _Not chains, not even rope. Ribbons."

"Dude, shut up," Finn buries his face in his hands. "It was a dream! I can't control it!"

"_Ribbons," _Kurt teases once more before leaning over to give Finn a kiss. "Okay. Here," he pulls out what looks like a blindfold out of the bag and passes it to Finn. "Think you can handle getting that over his eyes and getting him to the bed? It doesn't require much more than brute strength…"

"I'll handle it," Finn promises, taking the blindfold and grinning. "And then you'll tie him up?"

"Exactly," Kurt smirks, the look rather foreign but also a little mischievous, and Finn swallows and feels kinda turned on because Kurt rarely looks this impish. "Ready?"

"Dude, totally," Finn nods and takes the blindfold, trying hard not to touch Kurt in the process because he knows he'll be useless if he does. He walks over to the bathroom door and stands beside it, staring at Kurt across the room, and they hear the shower turn off and Blaine singing quietly to himself for a few minutes before the door opens and he comes out in just a towel, and Finn thinks he does a pretty good job of jumping Blaine and getting the blindfold on as the other boy yelps, struggling as Finn bodily heaves him onto the bed and Kurt's on top of him in a second, hissing at Finn to help as they get his hands tied together and to the headboard, Blaine still thrashing under them.

"Babe, it's us. Calm down," Kurt urges and Blaine finally relaxes, his chest heaving.

"Kurt? What's…"

"Just a little payback," Kurt promises, leaning over him as Blaine tilts his head up and Finn almost doesn't want to watch them because it's really kinda intimate, Kurt stroking Blaine's cheek and soothing him as they kiss. "I'm sorry if we startled you."

"I probably deserved it," Blaine admits with a rueful laugh. "And I should have known better than to think it would have been anybody else."

"Mm," Kurt agrees vaguely, still kissing his boyfriend between words. "So. You up for this."

"Always," Blaine shifts his hips as Kurt reaches to remove the towel, throwing it across the room and laying a hand on the other boy's thigh. "Where's Finn?"

"He's hanging back again."

"Get over here," Blaine commands and Finn wonders how, even blindfolded and tied up, Blaine can _still _get him to listen to orders so readily.

He climbs onto the bed as Blaine arches toward him, asking for a kiss, and Finn bends down to comply as Blaine sighs into his mouth. "What are you…" he cuts off with a sharp cry and Finn glances to see that Kurt's licking at his half-hard cock, sucking the head into his mouth as Blaine groans. "Finn, oh God, kiss me…"

Finn does, hearing Blaine whimper into his mouth, and he reaches to stroke the other boy's sides as Kurt laughs softly. "What?"

"You're so obedient," Kurt replies, tongue darting out to lick the tip of Blaine's cock. "You don't have to listen to him, you know."

"It's cool," Finn promises, kissing Blaine again, and Kurt mutters something about 'I don't think you quite understand this whole thing' before he went back to doing what he'd been doing. "What's he mean?"

"He means…ah, God, Kurt, that's good…he means that…I'm supposed to be at your mercy," Blaine chuckles darkly. "You shouldn't be listening to me."

"Oh. Um, okay," Finn kisses him again before moving down his body, licking at his neck and collar and rubbing his thumbs over Blaine's nipples, the shorter teen gasping and bucking his body toward the touch. "That good?"

"You're not really supposed to ask, Finn," Blaine laughs shortly but it turns into a moan as Finn closes his lips around a peaked nipple, sucking gently as Blaine writhes under him.

"I think it's good," Kurt pulls off enough to say, his hand coming up to rest on Finn's shoulder gently before withdrawing, and Finn can _hear _him sucking and it's really dirty and he's really hard even though both he and Kurt are still fully dressed.

He closes his teeth around Blaine's nipple lightly, earning a lusty groan, and Blaine gasps as Kurt starts to hum, the other boy obviously close. "Kurt…Finn…_ah…" _he moans, low in his throat, his whole body tensing and Finn knows he's climaxing, Finn moving to cover his mouth as Blaine whines and licks at his lips, tongues pressing against each other.

He's still shaking when Finn pulls back, hands moving to slide his blindfold off, and Blaine's eyes are dark and his pupils almost completely dilated, chest heaving. "Kurt…I need…"

Finn shuffles out of the way as Kurt hauls himself up Blaine's body and kisses him wetly, the two of them doing that thing that makes Finn wish he wasn't in the room, and once they've calmed down Blaine examines him closely before asking, "Why are you still dressed?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Kurt replies, laying almost completely on top of his boyfriend.

"And now you're hard," Blaine raises his knee, pressing it to Kurt's groin through his horribly tight jeans, and Kurt sucks in a breath and nods. "So what are we going to do about that? Finn! Get back here!"

"Um…" Finn, admittedly, was trying to sneak out of the room but he comes back at Blaine's command.

"Strip."

"Yeah," Finn does so, rather quickly, and helps Kurt get out of his shirt and jeans so they're all naked. "Should we untie you?"

"Just…help me sit up," Blaine says and Kurt unties him briefly before they get him into a sitting position, back to the headboard as Kurt re-ties the ribbons. "I want to watch you."

"Oh," Finn blinks, frozen, until Kurt draws him into a kiss and Finn can still taste Blaine's cum on his tongue, salty and earthy and not at all unpleasant. "Mm…you…"

"C'mere," Kurt lays down and pulls Finn over him, reaching to stroke his cock. "This is going to be quick, isn't it?"

"I'm just…"

And Finn shakes and comes, embarrassed and with his head hanging down because _dude, _that was _way_ too fast, but Kurt doesn't seem to care and bucks against him.

"Finn…Finn, _please…" _

"Sorry!" he reaches to return the favour and Kurt comes _almost _as quickly as he does, whining high in his throat as he does, and Finn lets himself flop on the bed, panting as his clean hand comes up to cup the back of Kurt's head. "Mm."

"Well. That was anticlimactic," Kurt snorts and forces himself upright. He leans over to untie Blaine and flops besides him, head resting on his chest as Blaine hugs him close and trails his fingers down Kurt's arm.

"Good, though," Blaine assures him, kissing his forehead. "Finn…"

"I'm just going to clean up," Finn promises, rolling his eyes fondly because Blaine seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to his position. "And Kurt probably needs a washcloth or something, right?"

"Mm, if I could move, I'd get one," Kurt murmurs and Finn decides to just grab it for him, coming back and urging Kurt to spread his legs while he cleans him gently. "Let nobody ever accuse you of having a heavy hand, Finn Hudson," his voice is husky and sated, reaching to brush Finn's forehead as he straightens up. "Come back, okay?"

"I can sleep in another room if you two want some privacy," Finn tries to make himself sound upbeat because he _really _just wants to fall asleep with them, but to his joy Kurt shakes his head and pats the bed.

"Don't even. Get back here."

"Okay. Cool," Finn takes the cloth back into the washroom before he comes back, Kurt and Blaine already having migrated under the covers and they're touching gently and kissing. He slides him behind Kurt and kisses the back of his neck as Kurt half-turns to catch his lips.

"Good night, lads," Blaine sighs. "Love you," he adds to Kurt, who returns the sentiment with a sleepy smile and a kiss.

"G'night," Finn tries not to feel disappointed that Kurt doesn't say it to him, even though he's said it before.

But he knows that they're not going to be anything more than what they are, and he has to live with…

"Finn?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"I love you," Kurt reaches to wrap his fingers around Finn's hip and squeezes gently as Finn spoons him, a smile forming on his face.

And he can't say it back and mean it fully, not yet, even though he loves Kurt dearly and Kurt knows that. So he kisses Kurt's shoulder and wraps his arms around both Kurt and Blaine, pulling them in and tangling his legs with Kurt's under the covers.

They all fall asleep easily that night.

**Notes:**

**1. **For anybody that wants pool!sex, it's coming. Never fear :)

**2. **A nocturne is literally a 'night song,' and since the…um…relevant parts of this chapter happened at night, that's why I chose it.

**3. **That's it :D Keep those reviews/comments coming, guys! I love reading them!


	15. Arioso

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 15/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2477  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Arioso**

Blaine wakes up when the bedroom door squeaks shut, enfolded in Finn's arms and wondering where Kurt's run off to.

"Whuzzat?"

"Kurt. He just left. I'll look for him," Blaine promises, fingertips stroking Finn's cheek as Finn sighs and leans forward for a kiss. "Go back to sleep, Finn," Blaine kisses him gently and Finn huffs another sigh and falls back into slumber, one long leg hanging off the bed as he starts to snore quietly.

Blaine slides out and puts a pair sweats on, heading to the kitchen and seeing Kurt pulling out a carton of orange juice from the fridge, dressed in a pair of Finn's boxers and a large t-shirt that he's betting belongs to the other boy as well, and his heart _drops. _

"Um."

"Good morning," Kurt chirps, pouring the juice into a glass and taking a sip as Blaine shakes his head, trying to get his bearings.

It doesn't mean anything.

It doesn't.

"You…ah…"

"I'd wear yours, but I'm afraid they wouldn't fit me," Kurt's uncannily perceptive as he winks, drinking the juice in a few gulps and Blaine can't help but watch the muscles in his throat working, the sight incredibly dirty. "That's the only reason. I'm not doing the clichéd 'wearing-the-boyfriend's-clothes' thing as some sort of claim. You know that."

"I…" Blaine takes a deep breath and decides to get everything out, knowing he and Kurt need to talk about this sooner rather than later. "Finn scares me. _You _and Finn scare me," he amends when Kurt looks at him like he's crazy. "You do, Kurt. And I just…"

He's cut off by Kurt kissing him fiercely, tasting of oranges, and Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses back with everything he's got.

"You. Are. An. Idiot," Kurt tells him between kisses, diving into his mouth as Blaine clutches at his shoulders. "I love you. I'm _in _love with you. You're everything, Blaine Anderson, and don't you forget it."

And Kurt looks fierce, eyes blazing and hair falling haphazardly into his eyes, and Blaine believes him without question.

How can he not?

"Finn's special to me. You know that. But he's not who I'm planning my future with. He's not who, when we go to New York, I'm going to marry. You _know_ that, or at least, I hope you would…" Kurt trails off, his hands spreading along Blaine's back, and Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt's shoulder and sighs gustily.

"I know. I do. But sometimes…watching you…"

"Do you think you could love him?" Kurt asks suddenly, his voice quiet, and Blaine looks up in surprise.

"Finn? Why…"

"It's silly. But waking up this morning…with both of you…it just felt _right. _Like that could happen every morning and I'd be a happy man. I know it's unrealistic…Finn's got Rachel, but…"

"I understand," Blaine says, because he does, and he can't deny that having Finn wrapped around him was unpleasant.

Quite the opposite, really, and he doesn't love Finn…doesn't know if he could ever _love _Finn…but he trusts Finn and that might be enough.

"But come here. I've got a pool."

"You tell all the girls that?" Kurt teases, raising an eyebrow, and Blaine snorts and takes the other boy's hand in his own, leading him through the house and out to the patio. "Mm. Nice. What are your plans for this pool?"

"Here," Blaine keeps pulling him along to one end of the pool, where instead of having steps the floor gently sloped upward to allow people to easily walk in and out of the water. "Lie here. No clothes."

"Gee, I hadn't guessed that part."

"Don't get smart with me," Blaine runs his hands into Kurt's hair, kissing him playfully. "Strip."

"If I get sunburnt…"

"This won't take long," he promises and Kurt nods, taking the shirt off and placing it on a lounge chair nearby before stripping off his boxers, naked and glorious in the morning light. "God, you're…"

"Yes?"

"Perfect," Blaine pulls him close, noting that Kurt's normal shyness is returning, and he gently urges him to lay on the slope, legs in the water and his upper body dry, and Blaine kisses him before removing his own pants and sliding down Kurt's body, wetting his hands before sliding them back up, trails of water forming on Kurt's skin from the action.

"Oh," Kurt breathes.

"Is that good?"

"Mm," Kurt agrees with a sigh. "What are you…"

Blaine smirks and ducks his head, Kurt's hips in the water although his hardening cock is just at the right level where it'll be above it when he's fully hard.

"Evil," Kurt decides, shoving at Blaine's head weakly.

"You love it."

"I can't complain," Kurt decides, closing his eyes and leaning back as Blaine licks the head of his cock, pre-cum coating his tongue as he does so. "You're…"

"Good?"

"Yes. Hot," Kurt decides, and Blaine can't tell if he's talking about the act or the sunlight, but it doesn't sound like a bad thing.

"Mm," Blaine slides down farther, feet splashing a little in the water, and wraps a hand around the base of Kurt's cock so he can steady himself, his free hand coming to fondle the other teen's balls as Kurt moans, the sound utter music to Blaine's ears. "Okay?"

"Don't talk," Kurt shoves his head down and Blaine laughs before resuming his task, sucking harder and hollowing his cheeks as Kurt's fingers tangle in his hair. "Just…"

"Here," Blaine slides off and pushes himself up, hands pressing Kurt's hips down. "Thrust all you want, okay? This'll work."

"Nn," Kurt groans, starting to buck his hips, although with Blaine's hands there his movement stays contained and he thrusts up as much as he can, Blaine holding him steady and sucking at the same time, and it doesn't take long before Kurt's arching and climaxing, shuddering as he rides through it and Blaine swallows everything down (the one disadvantage to having the house to themselves: if they come in the pool, they'll have to live with it for a week. Which isn't a pleasant thought).

Kurt's fingers limply fall from his hair, hand splashing in the shallow water, and Blaine hauls him up and kicks them both deeper, holding Kurt to him as the other boy wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders, treading water easily.

"Nice way to wake up," he finally notes, smiling, and Blaine kisses the tip of his nose. "I've been thinking."

"Yes? No," he pushes Kurt's hand away. "We can't in the pool."

"Right. Highly unsanitary."

"Regardless, you've been thinking…"

"I know that you…offered me the choice of who my first time would be with, but the way I see it is isn't really a choice at all. It's you. You're my boyfriend, Blaine. I want you to be my lover. Someday," he amends, grinning sheepishly, and Blaine shakes his head.

And then:

"Someday soon."

"_Kurt…" _he gasps and Kurt looks at him with lust-hazed eyes, still feeling the effects of his orgasm. "Kurt, you know you don't…"

"I know. But I think…I want it to be you," Kurt smiles at him but there's something in his eyes now, something that tells Blaine he's not being entirely truthful.

"It's your choice," Blaine repeats, needing Kurt to know this. "And as I've said, while I wish that we could be each other's firsts, you're the only virgin among us and I just…I want it to be special for you, Kurt. I don't want you to pick me because you think you…"

"We've been through this. I've thought about it. It's you," Kurt grips his shoulders almost painfully before he's swimming away, lean body glistening as he emerges from the water. "Now, come on. Finn'll be up soon and if he's not fed he'll be a nightmare to deal with. I'll make us breakfast."

He picks up Finn's clothes and stalks away, Blaine sighing and tipping onto his back as he stares up at the clouds.

He needs to talk to Finn.

000

"Dude, those're my clothes!" is what Finn says when he enters the kitchen, staring at them suspiciously. Blaine's standing behind Kurt, arms wrapped around his waist as Kurt fries some eggs on the stove, and Finn sighs and goes to open the fridge.

"Don't drink from the carton, Finnegan. That's what glasses are for," Kurt says without looking, and Finn groans and does as he's told, pouring the milk into a glass before sitting at the table. "About time you greeted the day,"

"It's only eleven, dude," Finn drops his head to the table and moans. "And I could've slept more."

"The early bird gets the worm, Hudson," Kurt teases gently. "Or, in this case, the blowjob."

"Dudes!"

"In the pool," Blaine adds with a sly grin, hands slipping up Kurt's stomach before the other boy smacks them away with the spatula he's holding.

"Do you want burnt eggs?"

"Sorry," Blaine kisses his neck, the two of them so close and domestic that Finn feels like he's intruding again. "Continue."

"Good," Kurt continues to cook the eggs, humming under his breath, and Blaine just leans against him as Finn feels like he could leave the room and they won't notice.

He eats heartily once the food is placed in front of him but there's a strange pit in his belly that shouldn't be there.

Blaine and Kurt are dating. They're allowed to be cute and domestic and loving. Finn's just…the accessory.

The accessory with the girlfriend, yes, but he can't see himself ever doing that with Rachel, and Kurt's more pissy than her a lot of the time but Finn doesn't think she'd _ever _let him hug her and distract her if she didn't expressly say it was okay.

After breakfast he disappears down to the games room, staring ahead at the flickering television, until Blaine comes down and sits altogether too close, leaning over to kiss him gently. "Hey."

"Hey," Finn's eyes flicker to look at him briefly as Blaine pulls his arm aside and climbs into his lap, tipping his head up to kiss him again. "What're you doing?"

"You're pulling away. I saw it this morning," Blaine whispers. "You and Kurt are both doing it again. He's insisting that he'd rather I take his virginity than you…which, let's face it, makes no sense whatsoever. You're both trying to end this again."

"Yeah," Finn admits, shrugging. "I mean, I'm thinking that after this week we've gotta. Rachel and I can't go on like this forever, and I…"

He's shut up by Blaine kissing him, more desperate, and Finn wraps his arms around the other teen's back and kisses back. "You feel that?" Blaine takes his hand and presses it to his groin, his erection prevalent even through his pants. "That's for you, Finn. I don't love you, but I don't know that I have to to make this work. I'm attracted to you, and I think that's enough."

"So," Finn flexes his fingers without meaning to as Blaine moans and arches his back. "I still don't think…"

"Don't think," Blaine urges, eyes dark with lust as he bends close to kiss Finn again. "Thinking's what's causing this problem."

"I don't want to come between you and Kurt," Finn glances down and Blaine hauls his head back up so their eyes meet.

"You aren't. I know it makes you uncomfortable when we're…close to each other, but you know that he won't mind if you're doing it too, right? I'm horrible with romance so I hope that's not your excuse…touch me," he urges and Finn complies, pressing harder against Blaine's sweats and steadying him with his free hand, Blaine's bare skin warm under his fingers. "Mm."

"I just…"

"No thinking, remember?" Blaine kisses him and pulls back. "Do you want to go to the pool?"

"Um," Finn blinks, knowing he's a little stunned, and Blaine tugs him to his feet.

"C'mon."

He holds his hand the whole way outside, urging Finn out of his clothing until they're both naked, and lays him down on a lounger before climbing back on top, naked bodies pressed together at every point as Finn moans and clutches at him.

"Tell me this feels wrong."

"God, no," Finn shivers despite the heat, reaching to pull Blaine closer. "But…"

"No," Blaine shushes him. "None of that. Just this," he rocks his hips gently and they both moan, Finn tipping his chin up to kiss the other boy as they move together.

"I thought this was happening in the pool," Finn mumbles, head thrown back, and Blaine laughs.

"We could, but as I told Kurt, we have to clean the pool ourselves if we, y'know, finish in there. Not pleasant, is it?"

"Urgh. No," Finn laughs but it turns into a gasp as Blaine ruts harder against him. "_Oh."_

"Yeah," Blaine agrees with a snicker, driving his hips faster.

"So this is where the two of you…oh. Never mind then…"

"Ku-_urt," _Finn all but whines, eyes locked with the other boy's, and Kurt comes over, bending to brush Finn's hair gently away from his face and giving him an upside-down kiss as Blaine kisses his neck, both of their mouths hot and wet and Finn licks into Kurt's, tongues tangling despite the awkward angle.

He knows he's close, can tell by Blaine's panting and how hard he's clutching at Finn's shoulders that the other boy is as well, and his orgasm hits him fiercely as he drives his hips up the same time Blaine presses down to meet him, both of them coming nearly simultaneously and it's powerful and intense and Kurt's still peppering kisses onto his face, claiming his mouth once more as Finn groans against his lips.

He pulls back after a moment, hands braced on Finn's shoulders over Blaine's, and Finn can feel what Blaine had been talking about; that maybe, even if it's not normal, they can make this work.

The feeling only lasts a moment before it's replaced by normal post-coital languidness, Finn stretching as Blaine yawns and curls up on him, and Kurt swats them both teasingly.

"Get up. Clean yourselves off and then we can go for an actual swim," he smiles, standing back, and Finn can see that he's already in his swim trunks.

"Mm, okay," Blaine gets up, kissing Kurt quickly on the way by, and makes his way inside.

"Is…everything okay?" Kurt asks quietly, looking to Finn, and Finn shrugs and stands up, stretching his shoulders out.

"I really think it's gonna be," he promises, hand falling possessively to rest in the small of Kurt's back, and he skims it up the other boy's arm as he pulls away. "How about I put suntan lotion on you when I get back?"

And from the way Kurt's eyes light up at the suggestion, he's pretty sure that's a 'yes.'

**Notes:**

**1. **Not a whole lot to say. Obviously the boys still have some issues to work out, but there's still a lot of fun to come :D

**2. **Arioso is a term used to describe music in a lyrical style, and since to me I always attribute water with more lyrical, flowing music that's why I've used it.

**3. **Let me know what you thought :)


	16. Counterpoint

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 16/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2721  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Counterpoint**

"Where's the week gone?" Blaine groans the next Sunday, fingers idly tracing Kurt's hip as they share a lounge chair again.

"The week's gone with too much sun and too much sex and I think I have a permanent farmer's tan thanks to Finn's inability to apply suntan lotion correctly," Kurt sniffs, pushing up his sunglasses, and Blaine chuckles and lays against his shoulder.

"Never too much sex."

"Mm," Kurt sighs and Blaine sinks farther against him, heated and comfortable in the sunlight. Truth be told they haven't fooled around _that _much, even going into town a couple of days to shop ('otherwise this trip would be completely wasted,' Kurt had joked) and spending a lot of time playing Rock Band or watching pre-season football (and oh, Kurt loved that, but he was always outvoted) or swimming or hanging out around the campfire.

It had been fun, really, and Blaine could see that the three of them were rather eerily compatible and if…someday…this whole thing were to work out it _would _probably work.

Maybe he can convince Kurt that they all need to buy an apartment in New York once senior year's done. That'd be nice.

But that still leaves… "Rachel."

"Yes," Kurt doesn't seem to find it strange that he'd just blurted her name out randomly, and his fingers idly tap on Blaine's shoulder as he thinks. "She's the issue, isn't she?"

"She and Finn love each other…"

"Perhaps," Kurt cuts him off, staring down his nose at the other boy (although with the sunglasses on it's rather hard to tell _where _Kurt's looking, exactly). "But if I tell you this you have to _promise _it will never reach Finn's ears."

"Of course," Blaine moves his arm over Kurt's stomach, dipping down to rest under the waistband of his swim trunks, and Kurt smiles fondly at him before continuing.

"Right. I've spoken at length with Rachel about this…we're friends, so it's only natural, and she revealed to me that she still has…feeling for somebody else. She loves Finn, of course she does, but I believe if it came down to a choice between them her response would be obvious," he sighs and Blaine tries to think, wondering who else Rachel could be in love with. Other than…

"Wait. That guy at the prom?"

"Yes," Kurt nods in affirmation. "They're quite clearly two bodies sharing the same soul, but with him being halfway across the country and…well, he's done some less than charitable things to her, and while I suppose he's made up for it in his own way, things aren't exactly sunshine and roses between them."

"But Rachel loves him."

"I believe so," Kurt nods and rests his chin on Blaine's head. "And I can't blame her. I know what it's like to love somebody that's hurt me, after all."

Blaine doesn't answer that even though he knows what Kurt's referring to, and after a moment he clears his throat and asks, "So, why is she with Finn, then? She's not…"

"Leading him on? No. As I said, in speaking to her, I know she loves him, but I think part of it is guilt. She tried so hard after she'd cheated on him to get back and he wouldn't let her, and then to have him suddenly decide to forgive her and, after everything, for her to go, 'No, that's okay!' wouldn't have looked right or made a lot of sense," he notes. "Of course, he'd only asked her _after _Jesse had come back, so…"

"So it makes perfect sense in reality," Blaine feels a pang of sympathy for Finn because the boy's _really _had awful luck when it came to girls. "Kurt?" he asks, needing to know the next part, and Kurt looks at him. "You'd tell me, right? If you fell out of love with me. You wouldn't lead me on?"

"Not gonna happen, babe," Kurt kisses his forehead and smiles. "But yes, I promise I'd tell you. Still never going to happen."

"I know," Blaine says, because he _does _know…or, as the summer's worn on, he's starting to believe it. "So. I probably have to head back to Chicago tonight because otherwise I'll need to be on the road by about six tomorrow morning, but you and Finn are welcome to stay if you'd like. My parents' flight isn't until Tuesday so there's no chance of them walking in on you," he adds and Kurt laughs.

"I wish you could stay the night, but I understand if you need to go," he says. "I promise we'll clean everything up tomorrow before we leave."

"I trust you. Finn, not so much, but definitely you," Blaine teases, reaching up to kiss him softly. "Mm, this has been nice though, hasn't it?"

"Yes. Extremely. Thank you for planning it," Kurt kisses him a little deeper after he's done speaking.

"I think…" Blaine pauses. "I think you and Finn need to…tonight…"

"Maybe," Kurt sighs and leans back, adjusting his sunglasses again. "Truth be told, I'm a little concerned at how vehemently you're trying to get us to spend time together. He's not my boyfriend."

"Seriously, Kurt, he and I have done more than he and you have, and that's a little odd to me," Blaine has to tell him and Kurt shakes his head.

"That's not what counts. Finn and I know where we stand and it's not important for us to explore that sexually. You and he are getting to know each other and, since fooling around is where this entire thing started, that's what you're continuing with. And you and I are in a relationship and so it's entirely normal. He and I just…don't need that," he explains, fingers running through Blaine's hair, and Blaine doesn't believe him for a second.

"Lube's in the drawer, the sex toys are in the closet. Have fun," he kisses Kurt once more before standing.

"Where are you off to?"

"Pre-season. Browns," Blaine mimes throwing a football and Kurt's no-doubt rolling his eyes. "Come if you want. Couch-cuddling."

"Mm. As exciting as that sounds, I want to get rid of these tan lines," Kurt leans back in the chair, long body on display, and Blaine watches him with a fond smile before heading into the house.

000

"So, you're leaving?" Finn's got an arm wrapped around him, Blaine tucked into his side, and he has to admit that he and Blaine have gotten kinda close over the last week. He still doesn't feel anything for him the way he feels for Kurt, but the guy's awesome and they have a lot in common and it's cool to get to know him outside of just having sex.

"Like I told Kurt, I could go in the morning but I'd have to leave stupidly early and I'd be exhausted before the first show of the day," he laughs and leans his head on Finn's chest, smiling at him.

"Is Kurt comin' in anytime soon?"

"Football? Not likely. I've even tried to entice him with the reality of tight pants but that's not even fazing him," Blaine shrugs and Finn rubs his arm, nudging him a little.

"Are you talking about me, gentlemen?" Kurt comes down the stairs, dressed down in a T-shirt and his swim trunks and carrying a rather tall glass of lemonade. "I was promised couch-cuddling and if I don't receive any I might go outside again."

"Are you threatening us?" Blaine peeks out from around Finn. "I think he's threatening us."

"We're comfy, man," Finn tells him and Kurt plops on his other side, crossing his legs and flexing his toes while he stares at them. "You smell like coconuts."

"Suntan lotion. When you apply it properly, you can smell it, unlike what you did…"

"Lay off," Finn chuckles and pulls Kurt close, sticking his nose into the other boy's hair and sniffing. "Your hair smells like coconuts, too."

"Stop smelling me," Kurt protests weakly, but he turns his face when Finn moves in to kiss him, sighing softly. "How's your game going?"

"We're winning," Blaine supplies and Kurt nods thoughtfully before settling back against the couch, staring vacantly at the screen. Blaine reaches across Finn's lap and grabs the other boy's hand as Kurt smiles at him, their hands twined loosely for the rest of the game.

000

"You know, in a way I'm glad the summer's almost over," Kurt notes that evening, freshly showered as he paces the guest room. "Not that I don't enjoy the time off, but being able to see Blaine more than once every couple of weeks will be a good thing."

"Yeah. Totally," Finn nods quickly and Kurt gives him a sideways glance.

"I meant for me. You realize that, even though all of the Glee Club knows, you're going to have to keep this a secret?" he raises an eyebrow and Finn shrugs.

"I just thought…"

"No," Kurt glares at him and Finn goes silent. "You're dating Rachel, remember? Plus with our luck, somebody unsavoury will see the interaction and, let's face it, I still get enough harassment and you've _always _been the…excuse the term…butt of many jokes about your sexuality. We don't need to give them more ammunition."

"But…"

"No," Kurt says firmly, needing to get this across. He wants his senior year to be virtually harassment free, and hopefully with the Bully Whips around he could at least have a chance for that. If Finn started being overly affectionate at school, there was no way anything good could come of it.

"Okay," Finn looks dejected and Kurt sighs and slips off his bathrobe, crossing the room in an instant and smiling when Finn's arms instinctively come up to hold him.

"It's not because I don't love you or I'm ashamed of you. You know I'm not," Kurt promises, and Finn nods after a moment. "I love you, Finn. But the world…isn't ready for us. Especially not 'us and Blaine.' Polygamy is a touchy subject and even though I think the three of us could work what seems realistic to us as teenagers may not in a few years, so let's not get in too deep."

"You're right," Finn takes Kurt's hand and slides it around his body.

"What are you…"

"Remember when Blaine…did that thing to me?"

"You're very vague but I think I do," Kurt nods, his heart beating a little faster. "Are you saying?"

"I'm ready," Finn nods. "I just…to end the week? Yeah. If you want."

"Yes," Kurt's voice is breathless and he kisses Finn quickly before stepping back. "I want."

"Good."

000

Which is how Finn ends up tied naked to the bed, aroused and watching Kurt through lust-fogged eyes as he wets his fingers with the lube and leans over the taller boy, kissing him playfully while using his non-slicked hand to pull Finn's knee up.

"You're sure?"

"Dude, it's not like I haven't done this," Finn shifts a little, spreading his legs, and Kurt kisses him again before sliding the tip of one finger in, feeling Finn relax under him. "Still feels weird, though."

"That probably won't change," Kurt laughs and keeps kissing him, Finn's mouth warm and soft and making him heady, and it's beautiful. "Can you take another?"

"Blaine didn't…"

"Can you?" Kurt presses, kissing him again, and Finn nods.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think…"

"Good," Kurt slips another finger in, searching with both until he finds the other boy's prostate and pressing against it, and it's amazing how Finn comes undone, thrashing against the ropes as his body bucks up and Kurt laughs. It's his first time doing this, being in control like this, and he rather likes it.

He'd thought he'd find it a little crude…after all, it can't be entirely hygienic which is why he'd made Finn shower first, but at the same time it's…amazing, having that control, and he strokes the other boy's prostate lazily as Finn pants and arches.

"No," Kurt can tell when Finn's close and he wants to make this last, so he wraps a hand around the base of the other boy's cock and Finn _whines _at him, pleading with his eyes as Kurt keeps his fingers moving, eventually just applying a little bit of pressure and Finn's entire body is shaking.

"Please, Kurt…please…" he all but whimpers, and Kurt feels a little cruel but he knows Finn can take it.

"Ask me for it," he says, licking the shell of Finn's ear and whispering directly into it. "Ask me and I'll let you."

"God, Kurt, _please…_let me come, I can't…I'm…" he shakes his head, incapable of more words, and Kurt kisses him, presses against his prostate, and releases Finn cock at the same time and he comes with a yell into Kurt's mouth, still shaking like a leaf as Kurt strokes him through it, pulling his fingers out once Finn's laying there panting, eyes wide and looking wrecked. "Oh, my God," he breathes as Kurt smiles at him.

"Was that…"

"Wow," Finn laughs, ducking his head as much as he can. "That was…yeah. Awesome."

"Good," Kurt's relieved although watching Finn come apart like that has him achingly hard, and he quickly unties Finn's wrists and yelps as Finn rolls them over and strokes him, so close that a few is all it takes and he orgasms with a sigh of pleasure, clutching at Finn as he closes his eyes and lets the feeling wash over him.

He lies there boneless for a while, drifting and idly stroking Finn's shoulders, and Finn eventually pushes himself upright and staggers to the washroom, Kurt hearing the shower start after a moment and realizing that yes, Finn probably wants to rid himself of some of the lube. He knows firsthand how awkward it can feel after the fact.

When he comes to himself again he can hear the tub running and wonders why, when Finn's just taken a shower, but when the taller boy comes out and gently scoops him up, he has a pretty good idea.

"Seemed a shame to spend a week here and not take advantage of the tub," he murmurs, setting Kurt in the pleasantly hot water. "Be right back."

Kurt leans back in the tub, slipping down in the water and wondering what Finn could be up to and whether he needs to be worried about the house blowing up while he's doing it, but a few moments later Finn pads back into the bathroom, setting two cups by the side of the tub and reaching to turn on the fireplace before sliding in behind Kurt.

"Here," he passes a cup over and Kurt takes it, smiling a little.

"Warm milk."

"Yup," Finn sighs and spreads his legs, pulling Kurt to rest between them.

"You're quite the romantic, Finnegan Hudson," Kurt let his head rest back on Finn's shoulder, holding the mug tightly.

"I try, dude," Finn laughs and wraps one arm around his stomach as they sit quietly for a while, sipping at the milk. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that I love you. And maybe it's not, like, _love-_love, but I love you. You're just…yeah," he pauses, choking a little, and Kurt feels a little teary himself.

"I know, Finn. I've known for a while. And you know I love you."

"Yeah," Finn kisses him, mouth even hotter and a little sweet from the milk, and Kurt sinks back into his arms and thinks that he could easily get used to this.

And part of him is still guilty about not telling Finn the truth about Rachel, but he's not going to sabotage their relationship and have them hate him for it. They need to figure it out by themselves, and right now all he can do is enjoy what time he has with Finn.

"Dude?" Finn says and Kurt glances back at him.

"Yes?"

"Um, the first cup kinda overflowed and there's kinda milk all over the microwave…"

And Kurt sighs, because he _knew _something like this had to have happened, but…

But it's Finn. So he can't even stay mad.

"Don't worry about it," he leans back farther, utterly content. "I'll clean it up later."

And yes, he thinks, even despite the milk mishap this is the perfect ending to a perfect week.

He's _really _glad they came.

**Notes:**

**1. **Counterpoint is two or three melodies played at the same time that somehow fit together, and since the three boys are all so different but learning to 'fit' with each other I thought it worked :)

**2. **That's about all I have to say. I hope you all enjoyed, and let me know what you thought :D


	17. Lament

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 17/?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2379  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Lament**

"So, how was your week?" Rachel asks him, fingers moving restlessly in her lap as Kurt regards her from across the table.

"Excellent. Just what we all needed, I think," he replies breezily, sipping at his coffee before setting it down and looking at her carefully. "I need to talk to you about Jesse."

"Jesse?" Rachel blinks. "Is this about…what I told you before?"

"Perhaps. I just need to know…have you been talking to him? Or do you just like him from afar?" he asks, trying to keep his tone light.

"We've talked. Briefly. We're both still interested in each other, but obviously it won't be feasible until I graduate…although he's told me that he'll try to transfer to somewhere in New York if we want to…pursue a relationship," she's blushing a little, looking radiant, and Kurt can't help but smile.

"You need to tell Finn."

"No!" she gasps, covering it up quickly as a couple of people look at them. "No, I can't tell Finn. He hates Jesse! I need…"

"You need what, Rachel?" Kurt's eyes narrow. "You need Finn to stay as your boyfriend so you feel better about yourself? He's not a shirt, Rachel. You can't debate over him all year and then buy him or not at the end of it, and right now that's what you're doing," he snaps.

He loves Rachel, really, but there are times her stubborn ambition can get in the way of what's truly right, and what a girl with her brainpower should be able to _see _is right.

"I love him," she spun her coffee cup, looking a little conflicted. "I love him, Kurt, but he's not _right _for me, and I…"

"Tell him that," Kurt urges. "He wants to…I know his relationship with you is holding him back from…"

"You think you and Blaine are right for him, then?" her eyes narrow and she shakes her head. "You honestly think he's mature enough to handle a relationship with _two _people? Two _boys? _He can't keep his mouth shut, Kurt…"

"He will," Kurt snaps. "I've spoken to him about it. And…"

"You know what you have won't last," she says gently, and Kurt knows she isn't being rude about it; she just believes it. "It might be fun for a while, but it just isn't feasible in the long term, and I know you know that."

"I used to," he admits, staring at the wood grain in the table, fingers aimlessly tracing patterns in the grooves. "I did, when this started, but…I love them, Rachel," he admits softly. "I always have, and Finn's been…amazing throughout this whole thing, and he and Blaine get along remarkably well and I just…I think it could work. Maybe not forever, but at least through college," he smiles wryly. "But Finn can never do that if you don't let him go."

"I can't, Kurt," she shakes her head sadly. "I can't…"

"Is that because you don't want to, or because you don't want me to get him?" Kurt nearly growls, a little amazed at his own vehemence. "You remember that, Rachel? How you'd always be ahead of me when it came to him because of your sex? Are you _that afraid _to admit you were wrong?"

"I'm just doing what's best for him…"

"Rachel, I'm _quite _sure he has the capability to decide what's best for himself," Kurt says harshly and she flinches back, nodding.

"I know, Kurt. I know, but I'm…"

"You're worried he'll be angry with you," Kurt guesses and she nods in agreement. "Rachel, he might be. But I can guarantee you that he'll be much angrier if he finds out the truth some other way. You know I'm right," he takes her hand gently and she finally smiles and gives it a squeeze.

"You're right. I know you're right. I'll…it'll hurt to lose him, but it's for the best…"

"You don't need a cheerleader, Rachel," Kurt tells her honestly. "In New York, you won't need somebody to tell you how wonderful you are. You already know it. You need somebody to push you forward, and as wonderful as Finn is, his ambition isn't the same as yours in that situation. Jesse's is, and I know that he'll push you to better yourself."

"Okay," she takes a deep breath and smiles at him, and he stands to move around the table and hug her. "Okay. The next time I see him, I'll…I'll explain and I'll break things off. You're right. It's for the best."

"I'm glad you see that," he picks up his coffee cup and moves to leave as she calls after him. "Yes?"

"You know how lucky you are, Kurt. That he…that he loves you and you can return that love," she looks a little sad again and Kurt nods.

"Oh, trust me, honey: I know," he winks and sees her smile before he leaves the shop, his steps noticeably lighter.

Now there was nothing standing in their way.

000

"They're breaking up?"

"They're breaking up!" Kurt sounds obviously giddy and Blaine feels a smile spread across his own face at his tone. "They're breaking up, and you know what that means…"

"Babe, are you ready for that?" Blaine asks hesitantly. "I mean, I know sometime, but…"

"I'm ready," Kurt sounds a little apprehensive, but that's to be expected. "I mean…yes. I'm ready."

"Have you thought about…I mean," Blaine pauses, because he really doesn't want to hear this, but he needs to ask. "You know what I mean. Have you…"

"Blaine," Kurt already sounds apologetic. "I…when I dream about it, or think about it, it's always him. But that's just in my head, that doesn't mean…"

"It does. It's telling you what you want, Kurt, and I'm not…"

"Blaine…" Kurt repeats, but he stops talking as if he's not quite sure what to say. "I'm not…let's just see how it goes, alright?"

"Kurt," Blaine says gently, trying to calm the other boy down. Truth be told, he _did _know, and he couldn't fault Kurt for that. Your first love is always going to be special, and if he took away Kurt's chance to share that with Finn he'd be nothing less than a horrible person.

It would be different, perhaps, if he and Kurt were both virgins, but since his first time technically _had _been with his first love (in a way. He'd had a major crush on the other boy and it was only after the fact that he'd realized how slimy and not genuine he was, but at the time…), even though he's pretty sure Kurt's his _true _love and that makes all the difference. "It's _okay. _Like I said, though, the first time you top, it had better be with me."

"I can promise you that. You really think Finn's going to let us do that to him?" he laughs, sounding a little happier, and Blaine just kind of wants to hold him.

"Not for a while, surely," Blaine snorts and he can hear Kurt laugh. "Regardless, Rachel was…receptive to your suggestion?"

"She understood why, and I think she's probably regretting telling me about Jesse in the first place, but it's for the best. For all of us," Kurt adds and Blaine smiles, leaning back on the bed, although the sudden thump on the other end of the line and Kurt yelling something are completely unexpected and he sits up abruptly.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you…_Kurt?" _

Only a dial tone answers him, and he clutches the phone to his chest and starts quietly freaking out.

…What now?

000

Finn can't believe it.

Yes, he's happy that Rachel told him before she and Jesse had done much more than talk, but he _still _can't believe it.

He hates Jesse.

Hates him, hates him, _hates _him.

And it's not so much losing Rachel, because he'd somehow known in his heart that the two of them weren't meant to be, but…

He stomps up the stairs, hearing Kurt talking to somebody, and stops outside of his door, listening in. It's probably just Blaine, but…

"She understood why, and I think she's probably regretting telling me about Jesse in the first place, but it's for the best. For all of us," Kurt's saying, and Finn's hand clenches around the doorframe, his vision suddenly awash in a haze of red.

Kurt.

Kurt _knew. _

Kurt _knew _about Rachel and Jesse and _didn't tell him, _just like he knew that the baby wasn't his and didn't tell him…

And Finn has always had issues with his temper, usually to results that weren't wonderful, and this was hardly an exception as he threw open the door and stalked over to the bed, grabbing Kurt's phone and chucking it across the room.

"What the _Hell, _Finn?" Kurt shrieks at him, jumping to his feet. "What's…"

"You knew," Finn says quietly, his anger bubbling just below the surface. "I just heard you; you _knew _that Rachel was still in love with him. You _knew _and you _didn't tell me," _he snarls, scaring himself, but Kurt just stands up to his full height and moves forward, poking him in the chest and glaring.

"Yes. I knew. Blaine knew. You know why we didn't tell you? Because guess what would have happened: you and Rachel would have both accused us of trying to break you up so that we could have you, and she would have no doubt denied the whole thing. She had to tell you herself or this wouldn't have…"

"Don't give me that! You lied to me!"

"Finn…I know you're hurting, but you need to take a step back and…"

And part of Finn knows that Kurt's only being rational; he _knows _that's Kurt's right, but at the moment it's not getting through to him at all and the only emotion he's aware of is this white-hot rage coursing through him. "You know what, Kurt? Forget this. Just go and be with your perfect boyfriend and have your perfect life and leave me out of it. Everything was _fine _before you started making it complicated!"

"I didn't hear you saying 'no!'" Kurt yells back, fists clenched at his sides and chest heaving. "You could have called it off! You couldn't!"

"You wanna bet?" Finn narrows his eyes and sees a flash of fear in Kurt's as he takes a step forward. "I'm ending this."

"Finn…" Kurt reaches a hand toward him and for a second Finn comes to himself, seeing himself and Kurt in that bathtub and just thinking about how _right _it felt, Kurt warm and snug and safe against him, but it's gone in an instant. "Finn, don't. Can't we talk about this?"

"Forget it. Just forget it," Finn moves away and Kurt grabs his arm, Finn swinging out instinctively and hearing a yelp of pain, and _that _definitely brings him back to himself, Kurt on the ground and his beautiful eyes are wide and bright, tears forming even as Finn watches.

And he feels _horrible. _He didn't think it was possible to feel worse than he had during their confrontation in the basement, but he was wrong.

Oh, was he wrong.

"Kurt," he says softly, haltingly, like he's talking to a scared animal, and Kurt shakes his head and scoots backward. "Kurt, hey, I'm sorry…you're right, I know you're right, if you'd have told me."

"I'm leaving," Kurt announces suddenly, and then he's flying around the room, grabbing suitcases and shoving clothes and face products in until he's heading out the door.

"Kurt! Kurt, you can't…"

"Tell the parents I'm in Chicago. If they're wondering why, tell them that you hit me. See how they take it," he snarls, and yes, he's completely justified, and Finn can't really say anything to refute him.

"Kurt…" he tries again, knowing that Kurt can't leave like this, and he jumps at him and wraps him up from behind, breaths shaky against his neck as he can feel Kurt shivering in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I know that…I know your temper's a little…volatile but…I can't be around you right now. I don't trust you," Kurt's words cut through him, hurting worse than almost anything he's ever felt, but the other boy gently touches his hand and Finn pulls away.

Kurt doesn't look at him as he walks out and slams the door, and Finn collapses to the floor, knowing he's going to cry.

He doesn't even try to stop the tears.

000

Kurt doesn't know how he makes it to Chicago without crashing, but he's ready to collapse when he rings the door to the place Blaine's staying at for work, and when the other boy opens it he falls into his arms immediately, clutching at him and gasping and generally being a blubbering fool as Blaine shushes him and moves him into the room, settling them on the bed and holding him tightly.

"I was so worried, Kurt…when the phone line went dead, I thought…"

"Finn," Kurt gasps. "He heard…he knows that we knew and didn't tell him, he…he…"

"He what? Did he hurt you?"

Blaine sounds fiercely overprotective and Kurt shook his head. "I touched him and he shook me off a little violently…he didn't mean to, but I was scared of him, Blaine. I'm…I haven't felt like that in a long time. Finn's _safe, _he's always been safe, and now…"

"Shh," Blaine kisses his temple, holding him tightly. "He didn't mean it. Trust me, Kurt, he didn't mean it. We'll figure this out."

"Can I stay here?"

"For as long as you need to," Blaine promises. "If Shane asks I can tell him the truth, and I know he won't kick you out, baby."

"I love you," Kurt says suddenly, like he needs the reassurance, and Blaine threads his fingers through the other boy's and nods.

"I love you too, Kurt. So much."

"Thank you," Kurt snuggles against him, legs tangling together, and they stay silent until Kurt's phone ringing interrupts them.

Blaine reaches for it and looks at the screen. "It's Finn."

"Do you…"

"Answer it. If we're going to make this work, you have to answer it," Blaine says and Kurt nods.

"Okay. Okay, answer it."

Blaine sighs and clicks the accept button, holding it so they can both hear.

"Hello?"

**Notes**

**1. **A lament is a song of grief or regret, which I think fits in with the chapter rather well.

**2. **Sorry about the angst in this, it had to happen sooner or later, after all!

**3. **Thank you all for the kind words and reviews on this fic, they mean a lot to me! I am thinking a few more chapters of this at the most, because I know how I want it to end, now ;)


	18. Suite

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 18/20-ish (a number!)  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2310  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Suite**

"Finn," Blaine replies coolly, shifting the phone with one hand while stroking Kurt's shoulder with the other. "Why are you calling?"

"Kurt's there," Finn answers, his voice rough and hoarse like he's been crying ever since Kurt left (and he might have been, Blaine reflects. It's very possible). "He's there and I…I'm _so sorry, _I didn't know he was that close, I just…I lashed out and I didn't mean to, and…"

"Finn, calm down," Blaine urges, because the other boy sounds far too close to hyperventilating, and he doesn't want that to happen. "Kurt's fine. He's here."

"Yeah," Kurt pipes up and Blaine hears Finn gasp before he says,

"Kurt, dude, I'm…"

"I know," Kurt promises. "I'm not…I'm not mad at you, Finn. It hurt, yes, but I know you didn't do it intentionally. I just…needed to get away. We're okay."

"No, we're not," Finn says instantly. "We're not, and I just…I don't know…_Kurt," _he sounds broken and Kurt reaches to place his hand over Blaine's on the phone, fingers tightening against the plastic case.

"I'm here, Finn," Kurt promises, voice low and gentle and Blaine loves him so much, that even though he's probably still frayed and terrified he can project so much reassurance. "It's okay. Just please, don't come after me or something ridiculous like that. I can't see you right now," Kurt sniffs and Finn sniffs and Blaine knows this is all going to dissolve in tears right away, so it would probably be best to end this conversation now.

"Look, Finn, we'll call you in the morning, okay?" he says gently and hears a weak 'yeah' in return, before Finn says, just as quietly, "I love you, Kurt."

"I know, Finn," Kurt swallows and Blaine knows he can't bring himself to return the sentiment, not right now, so he rubs the other boy's shoulder as he clicks the 'End' button and the call disconnects.

"He's being genuine, Kurt," Blaine says, probably needlessly. He knows that Kurt can tell that much.

"I know," Kurt assures him. "I just…need some time. With you," his voice goes low and Blaine gasps as Kurt pushes him down and climbs on top of him.

"Are you sure…"

"Don't deny me this," Kurt leans in close, breath ghosting over his lips, and Blaine won't.

He can't.

"What do you want?" he whispers slowly, and Kurt's grin turns feral.

"You've got a stash of toys. Surprise me."

"Okay."

000

"You're sure about this?" Blaine holds up the toy and Kurt swallows, decidedly _un_sure, but he needs this. And he needs it with Blaine.

Finn…

No. He's not thinking about Finn tonight.

"Yes. I'm sure," Kurt leans back, taking a deep breath, and Blaine's already two fingers deep so it's a little hard to back out now. "Is that…"

"It's…comparable. Somewhat. Obviously it's more predictable than a person would be, but as for getting used to how it would feel…it does the trick," he replies, curling his fingers a little as Kurt gasps and hangs onto him. "Quiet, remember?"

"I'm trying," Kurt growls, because no, Blaine's not supposed to have guests anyway in what's essentially a dorm room provided by the park (at least he's got his own washroom, though) and he's _certainly _not supposed to be having sex with them.

"Good," Blaine kisses him and slides a third finger in and Kurt moans quietly and squirms, because this is more than he's ever had before and it's _weird. _"Okay?"

"It doesn't hurt," Kurt wrinkles his nose and strokes a hand down Blaine's back. "It's just…"

"Weird. Yeah," Blaine works his fingers for a few more moments before sliding them out and holding up the toy. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt rolls his eyes fondly and Blaine readies the vibrator before kissing him tenderly, hitching one of his legs up and sliding it in at the same time, and Kurt groans into his mouth even though he knows the toy's significantly smaller than either Blaine or Finn would be.

It just feels…full. Like there's something there that shouldn't be, and he wiggles a little, trying to adjust. "Is this…"

"Can I turn it on?" Blaine whispers into his ear, breath hot and one hand trailing down Kurt's chest to rest on his hip. "I'll keep it low, but…"

"Yes, then," Kurt licks his lips as Blaine turns the vibrator on, and he squeaks as the vibrations shoot through his body, mouth opening in a soundless cry as Blaine pulls him up, moving the vibrator slowly. "_God, _Blaine! That's…"

"Good, right?" Blaine smirks and presses it in farther, the tip hitting Kurt's prostate and sending a jolt through his entire body as his fingers clawed at Blaine's back and his toes curled into the sheets. "Do I even need to touch you?"

"No…I don't…" Kurt can _feel _his eyes rolling back as he shakes, feel his cock twitching but it's almost like there's too _much _sensation and he can't…he's…

"God, you should see yourself," Blaine sounds awed, kissing him lightly. "You're so beautiful, Kurt. You…"

Kurt presses back, his body freezing as he just _comes, _clutching Blaine so tightly it's probably painful, and it almost _hurts _but it's _amazing, _Blaine kissing his neck and cheeks and eyelids and keeping him _there _as he comes down, chest heaving, and he barely registers Blaine turning off the toy and sliding it out, the odd emptiness left behind, before he hears Blaine groan and blinks at him blearily, seeing him furiously working his hand over his cock and coming with a low moan as Kurt watches him, sighing a little when Blaine gets up with shaky legs and heads for the washroom.

He's still drifting when he feels Blaine gently cleaning him off, and he willingly kisses the other boy when he climbs back into bed, Blaine's mouth hot and slick. "I love you," Blaine whispers as he pulls away, his eyes a little moist, and Kurt wakes up enough to cup his cheek.

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson. So much. Why're you…"

"It's Finn," Blaine gasps. "I…I shared this with you, I know that…"

"Yes," Kurt doesn't feel like beating around the bush anymore, and he knows Blaine has known this since he proposed the idea. He loves Blaine, knows Blaine and he aren't going to let go of each other anytime soon, but if he has to be honest with himself, Finn's his first love.

He can't give up the chance to let Finn be his first in that way, too.

If Blaine were a virgin it would be different, but as it stands…

But, of course, he has to forgive Finn first.

"If you want it to be us, it can be us," he tries when Blaine really doesn't look any happier, but the other boy just shakes his head and kisses Kurt gently.

"No. I always knew, just like I think _you _always knew. But…"

"You'll be a part of it. I'm never leaving you out," Kurt promises fiercely, and then they're kissing again, naked bodies rubbing together and he forgets all about Finn for the moment.

It's probably a good thing.

000

"I'm home! Dad?" Kurt glances around, but the house seems deserted. He knows he's probably in for it when his dad _does _come home, because…well, he kind of took the Navigator and drove someplace five hours away without asking, but that's Finn problem to figure out, not his.

And speaking of Finn…he checks the entire house, but the other boy doesn't seem to be around, so he drops his bag in his room and decides that it's time to make up for the routines he missed yesterday.

Having an emotional breakdown is no excuse to let physical appearance go to pot, after all.

000

"I screwed up," Finn groans, burying his head in his hands, and Sam sighs and flops back on the bed beside him. "And it sucks, man! It's like, when it comes to Kurt, I can't do _anything _right!"

"It was an accident," Sam points out, rather rationally, but…

"Dude, I could have really hurt him! And I've hurt him enough," he puts his hands over his eyes and groans loudly again, sighing when Sam pats his shoulder and urges him to sit up.

"Well, if you're that worried about everything, you've just gotta make it up to him," Sam props himself up on one elbow and looks down at Finn, scrutinizing him carefully. "I mean, I never _saw _the red dress, but I heard about it, and obviously the wedding was pretty awesome. You're amazing at finding great apologies, Finn," he smiles and Finn rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be doing anything I need to apologize _for!" _he snaps and Sam looks thoughtful before he nods. "What? You think I need to do something like that again?"

"Not _that, _obviously. I think…the wedding worked well enough, but the truth is that you and I both know Kurt's a very private person and making grand gestures in public would only embarrass him. It's gotta be intimate and discreet. Something at home," he stands up and starts to pace through the small room, hands clasped behind his back. "Like…you know his favourite foods and stuff, right? Go the clichéd route. I think he'd appreciate it more than you'd think," Sam grins widely at him and Finn has to admit that he's got a point.

But that still leaves one little problem…

"Um, dude, I can't cook," he says in a tiny voice and Sam stops walking and goes to sit beside him, nodding thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I really can't, either, but you could ask Blaine for help, right? I mean, he wants you to patch things up?" the blonde asks carefully and Finn realizes that he's right, and maybe Blaine's the best person to ask anyway.

"I think he does," Finn nods. "You're right, man! That's a pretty awesome idea," he nudges Sam gently with his elbow and the other boy laughs and shoves him back.

"Thanks. Lemme know how it works, okay? Or I'm sure Kurt'll tell me," he adds, but Finn assures him that he'll let him know and stands up, holding out his hand before deciding to just screw it and pull Sam into a hug.

They've gotten much more okay with physical affection since Finn found out the truth about Sam's living conditions, and the other boy seems to really appreciate it.

"Good luck," the blonde tells him as they part. "I just…I think the three of you can make it, y'know?"

"Yeah," Finn smiles, because at this point he's starting to believe that, too.

He just has to fix things with Kurt first.

000

"So you'll help me?" Finn's sitting on his front steps, noticing that Kurt's at home and not wanting to go in without making sure Blaine will back him up when the time comes.

"I'll talk you through everything," Blaine promises. "I'm not the greatest chef myself, but I think I can do it without burning the house down."

"Awesome," Finn takes a deep breath. "Well, I'd better get in there. Just to…y'know…see if he's talking to me…"

"Finn, you'll be fine. Trust me," Blaine chuckles and Finn has to admit that he feels better after the reassurance. "He's not that angry with you."

"You're sure?"

"Completely," Blaine certainly _sounds _sure of himself, so Finn sighs and nods, gripping the phone.

"Kay. I'll talk to you later. I…ah…" he pauses, sudden butterflies flittering in his stomach, before swallowing his nerves and choking out, "Love you."

And he's not sure why he says it, only that he knows, in one way or another, that it's true.

Blaine gasps a little and then laughs briefly before replying, "Love you too, Finn. Now, get in there."

000

Kurt looks up when the door opens, knowing it's Finn, and he's still not sure if he wants to confront him. He knows that he's forgiven him…that's not the issue, it's just…he doesn't know what to say.

But he needs to make a move quickly, because he can hear Finn tromping up the stairs, and finally he turns from his vanity and swallows, smiling as Finn comes into the room and freezes.

"Um. Hey."

"Why hello, Finn Hudson," Kurt tries to not sound too breathy and wary, and Finn doesn't move so Kurt closes the jar of cream he'd been applying and stands up, moving across the room and seeing Finn visibly flinch away from him, "Sweetie, it's okay. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hit me, it's just…"

"My gangly arms again," Finn stares at the carpet and Kurt moves closer and tips his chin up, making the other boy meet his eyes.

"I love your arms," Kurt hates how whispery his voice is, how choked up he sounds, but Finn looks a little amazed so he decides to keep going, as sappy as this is going to be. He steps closer and Finn hugs him instinctively. "They're so long. Nobody else can hold me like this, you know?"

"Yeah," Finn buries his nose in Kurt's hair and breathes deeply, Kurt relaxing in his embrace. "Kurt, I'm so…"

"Don't. I know," Kurt promises. "Come to bed."

"Mom and Burt…"

"Not for that," Kurt chuckles. "Just to cuddle."

"Oh. Cool," Finn's rather willing as Kurt leads him across the room, laying down and snuggling close to Finn as Finn strokes gentle fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna make this up to you, Kurt. I promise."

"You don't have to, but I know better than to stop you," Kurt smiles happily and closes his eyes, loving being close to Finn again.

He knows Finn will never intentionally hurt him, and it's a nice thought.

And the fact that Finn's going to do something special for him?

He's rather looking forward to that, too.

**Notes:**

**1. **A suite is a piece that's made up of several shorter pieces.

**2. **As you can see at the top, I now have an ending planned out for this story and right now it's going to be probably two more chapters and then will be completed.

**3. **Thank you all so much for the continued support on this fic! I'm glad you're all enjoying it!


	19. Allemande

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R overall  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 19/20  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2587  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Allemande**

"I think he'd love it," Finn says into the phone, adjusting it against his ear as he fills up the truck. "Yeah. I mean, I'd do everything but if you show up later? Yeah, dude," he sighs, removing the nozzle from the gas intake and placing it back on the pump. "Anyway, I've gotta go. Paying," he smiles and lowers the phone. "I know. Love you, too. Get Shane to give you a couple of days off, he said he'd help. Yeah. I'll tell him. Bye."

He ends the call and digs some money out his pocket, paying the attendant and taking a grocery list out afterward with everything Blaine assured him he'd need for dinner that night.

He just hopes this all turns out the way they're planning, but at the moment he's rather happy his punishment for driving Kurt out of the house is to help with chores.

It gives him an excuse to go to the grocery store, at least, and Kurt had promised the parents that he'd overreacted and Finn hadn't done anything wrong, but they'd still given him a bit of a punishment for freaking out in the first place (of course neither of them could explain _why _exactly Finn had freaked out), and Kurt had spent that evening quietly making it up to him in bed (do you _know _how hard it is to keep quiet when a dude with the prettiest-dirtiest-freaking-mouth in the world is sucking you off? Hard)

But Burt's been called up to Columbus for some car part and so they have the house to themselves at least until tomorrow afternoon, thank goodness, so it's the perfect time to put this plan into action.

…Provided he doesn't burn the house down.

000

"It's all green and leafy!" he complains, looking between the two packages and wrinkling his nose. _Why _did he agree to making a dish that had like twenty different components?

"Because it's healthy. And Kurt will love it," Blaine says in his ear, as if he can read Finn's mind. "And you're lucky I have Bluetooth in here and can talk to you. I'm driving, you know."

"I know, dude. You're awesome."

"So, yes. Cilantro, not parsley. Bigger leaves. Smells really strong. Might be called coriander," Blaine rattles off and Finn _finally _finds it, checking the list again. Okay, mangos he knows, and carrots, and peanuts, and noodles and chicken and some kind of fancy sesame-ginger-dressing thing…

Crap.

This is gonna suck so bad.

"Stop freaking out," Blaine's reading his mind again. "You'll do fine. And I wanted to let you know that I'll be there in an hour to help you."

"Dude, you're amazing," Finn laughs, suddenly feeling much better about the whole thing. "And then what?"

"And then I'll wrap myself up like a present and wait in Kurt's room until you're done," Blaine sounds sly and Finn feels himself flush, hoping nobody asks him why he's turning red in the grocery aisle.

He really has no idea what's going on with him and Blaine, but right now it seems to be a good thing so he'll run with it. And being attracted to the other boy will only help this relationship in the long run, even though what he feels for Blaine is completely different than what he feels for Kurt.

With Blaine it's like…he wants to do dirty things with him, as kind of crude as that sounds, like Blaine's so knowledgeable in that area and when he smirks it does things to Finn he's ashamed to talk about, but he still doesn't see them as anything *more*. Yeah, they're football=watching buddies who fool around.

With Kurt it's like…he wants to hold him in his arms and slow dance with him and curl up by the fire with him on cold nights…and then go to the bedroom, because Kurt's _smoking, _but it's…

Weird.

And he's blocking the cilantro, so he steps quickly to the side and continues on his shopping run.

He's so glad Blaine's coming to help.

000

"Hey, lover!" Blaine calls brightly as he enters the kitchen, Finn staring listlessly at the cutting board and wrinkling his nose.

"Hey," Finn smiles as the smaller boy comes over, pulling him into a kiss as Blaine pushes him away.

"Later, okay? We've gotta get this done," Blaine heads to the sink and washes his hands. "I'll take care of the chicken. You just…grate the carrots, pour the peanuts into a bowl…you _did _wash the carrots, right?"

"Yeah, dude. Of course," Finn snorts, because he's not _that _stupid. He can handle this.

"Good," Blaine starts up the grill and they work in silence for a while, the shorter boy giving instructions as Finn readies the pot for the noodles and sets the water to boil on the stove. He manages to chop the mango into bite-sized chunks without any damage and watches Blaine rather expertly grill the chicken, the smell in the kitchen making his mouth water.

"Are you gonna eat, dude?"

"I'll grab a bowl before Kurt gets in and sneak it up to his room," Blaine replies, engrossed in his task as Finn decides to wrap his arms around the smaller boy from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck as Blaine sighs and leans back against him. "Don't distract me. That's for later."

"Mm," Finn kisses his skin again, dragging his tongue along Blaine's neck as he shivers. "Can I say it?"

"Do you mean it?" Blaine sounds a little hesitant and Finn can't blame him, but the fact that Blaine also knows exactly what he's talking about is encouraging.

And he's been through this enough ion his own mind to know he _does_ mean it. In a way. But that's not what's important.

"Yeah," he whispers. "I…I love you, dude."

"I know, Finn," Blaine promises, touching his forearm gently before turning his attention back to the chicken. "I rather love you, too."

"Cool," Finn steps back. "I'll let you work in peace, then."

"Thank you," Blaine smiles over his shoulder and Finn goes to the table, sitting and watching the other boy as he finishes up the meal.

This is nice.

He could get used to this.

000

"Finn? Finn, are you home? Why does it smell like food, Fi-" Kurt stops and gasps as he enters the kitchen, seeing the table set with a tablecloth…an actual _tablecloth_…and a couple of flameless candles (thank God or else the house would be on fire by now) with the lights turned low.

"Hey," Finn is standing in the doorway, a casual button-down and well-fitting jeans hugging his lanky frame, and as much as Kurt appreciates the clothing he'd rather rip it off at the moment. "I made dinner."

"How…what…" Kurt sputters, finally settling on, "_You?" _

"Dude, I'm totally capable," Finn pulls out his chair and Kurt sits, tilting his head up obligingly for a kiss when Finn leans down. "It's like this Thai chicken salad thing. Except it's not really salad, it's noodles, so I don't know why they call it salad. Whatever," he takes the seat across from Kurt, the shorter boy examining the bowl in front of him.

"The chicken's cooked, dude. I promise," Finn takes a bite as if to reassure him and Kurt tries some, finding everything rather tasty and, he has to admit, he's impressed.

"I refuse to believe you pulled this off by yourself. Especially because the kitchen's spotless and you're looking almost presentable," he teases and Finn blushes a little, poking at a piece of chicken before looking back up.

"Yeah, I had help," Finn's blushing and it's incredibly endearing. "But don't ask me who, okay? I wanna keep it a secret."

"Okay," Kurt really doesn't care, because the chicken is quite amazing, and Finn looks _so _proud of himself.

They eat in relative silence, Finn of course finishing first and staring at Kurt across the table as the other boy eats the last few noodles from the bowl and looks up, having the sudden urge to be in Finn's arms.

Of course, he gets that more often than not, but it's particularly strong at the moment.

Finn reaches across the table and grabs his hand before he can stand up, thumb rubbing the back of his hand as Kurt shivers pleasurably.

He's so glad the parents are out of town tonight.

"Kurt, I wanted to apologize…"

"No," Kurt stops him before he can say anything. "I know you're sorry. And I know it wasn't your fault; I reached out without thinking and it was a reflex action. There's nothing to apologize for," he sets his other hand on top of their joined ones, staring into Finn's eyes. "I promise."

"Okay," Finn whispers, smiling. "C'mere."

Kurt doesn't need to be asked twice, on his feet and around the table in an instant, not caring that they've just finished eating and they both taste a little like sesame-ginger sauce. Finn's mouth is as intoxicating as ever and Kurt's undoing the buttons on his shirt before he can think about it, parting the fabric and sliding his hands around Finn's back, stroking softly. Kurt pushes him back against the counter and slides to his knees, mouthing against the fabric of Finn's jeans as the taller boy gasps and clutches at his shoulder.

"Kurt…Kurt, not now…"

"I'm thanking you. Shut up," Kurt grins, undoing Finn's jeans and pulling them down with his boxers, and oh, Finn might try to protest but he's such a _liar, _already hard and with pre-cum beading on the head of his flushed cock. "Looks like you appreciate it," he teasingly licks the tip and Finn's eyes flutter shut.

"Kurt…really, dude, let's save it…"

Kurt ignores him and slides his mouth over Finn's cock, sucking gently as Finn groans and strokes fingers through his hair. "_Kurt," _he moans out, half protest and half ecstasy, and Kurt knows he's breaking him down so he sucks harder, the edges of Finn's shirt hanging down and gently brushing his cheeks, and oh this is dirty and clichéd and he loves it.

He opens his throat, taking Finn farther in, and the sound of rustling in the kitchen doorway has him pulling off in an instant, a little fearful because the front door had never opened so…

"I take it dinner was a success?" Blaine's one eyebrow is raised nearly into his hairline and Kurt's on his feet in an instant, meeting the other boy halfway and grabbing him in a desperate embrace. "Hey, baby."

"How…you..."

"You knew Finn had help."

"You have to work!" Kurt protests, squawking when Blaine grabs his cheeks and kisses him, hard.

"I do, but Shane promised he'd help us…_all _of us…out, so he's found a replacement for the next couple of days. I'm all yours."

"Excellent," Kurt kisses him again, a little touched that Blaine and Finn had collaborated on this, and it isn't until Finn groans that he remembers he's kind of left him hard and wanting. "Should we move this to the bedroom?"

"No. Keep going," Blaine's eyes are dark as he pushes Kurt back towards Finn. "I want to watch."

"Okay," Kurt sinks to his knees again, noting that Finn's only seemingly gotten harder in his absence, and he looks up through his lashes at the taller boy. "My hair's yours for the night. I'm willing to give you that."

Finn groans in relief and immediately tangles his fingers in Kurt's hair, gentle but hard enough to guide him as he starts to pump his hips, and Kurt's mouth slides wetly along his cock as Finn bends over, sweat dripping off his nose onto the back of Kurt's neck and God, why does everything that should normally be disgusting feel so incredibly good right now?

He hears Blaine rustling and knows that he's probably touching himself and the thought has him shifting uncomfortably. Damn his tight jeans. Yes, they show off his legs to perfection but at times like these they're really more of a hindrance than anything useful.

Better make this quick, then.

Not that, with Finn, this'll be a problem.

He sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head, and Finn yelps after about thirty seconds of this, shuddering and climaxing almost immediately as Kurt swallows it and laps at his cock a few more times, smiling up at him as Finn shakily sits down and pulls Kurt into his lap, mouth covering his instantly.

"I love you, and I'm sorry, and…"

"I told you, don't apologize," Kurt laughs and kisses back for all he's worth. "Don't…love," he says after a moment, and Finn's eyes are dark and warm as he smiles at the name. "But I think we should attend to our guest, or else he's going to have all the fun by himself," he smirks rather mischievously and turns, seeing Blaine stroking himself rather furiously.

"I think he wants to," Finn laughs, hands deftly untucking Kurt's shirt before pulling it over his head and reeling him back in, pressed chest-to-chest as Kurt squirms. "Do you trust the floor?"

"As in what, if it's clean? Because I doubt it's going to fall out from under me," he replies snarkily and Finn laughs and pushes him back, peeling his jeans down.

"You should wear looser pants."

"You like the tight pants."

"Yeah, but your cock doesn't," Finn grins cheekily before swallowing him whole and dear _God _Kurt still doesn't know how he manages it. He hears Blaine give a stuttered, choked-off cry and tips his head back, watching him orgasm even upside-down a beautiful thing to behold.

But it hurts, so he glances back down his body, Finn happily sucking away, and he instinctively reaches to cup a hand behind Blaine's neck as he stumbles over, leaning down to kiss him passionately.

Kurt licks into his mouth, hips bucking slightly although Finn lets him, and Blaine's threading his hands through his hair as he gasps and mewls and generally comes apart and _God, _he needs both of them. He knows that by now.

He doesn't care if it's wrong or if people are going to judge him because _he needs them_.

And, he realizes as he feels Finn's hand rest on his belly, Blaine's immediately covering it, that maybe they need _each other, _too.

Blaine pulls away from his mouth long enough to murmur, "I love him," and there's no way Kurt can resist that as he comes, shaking, one of those mind-blowing toe-curling orgasms that has his back arched completely off the floor and for the first time he really, _really _feels like everything will be okay.

000

"You're sure your parents won't come home early?" Blaine murmurs against his shoulder, the three of them naked in his bed once they'd cleaned up.

"Nah, we're cool," Finn reaches across Kurt to pat Blaine's hip, hand lingering there as he rubs lazy circles against Blaine's hipbone with his thumb. God, they're domestic, Kurt thinks with a smile.

And while he's not sure _when _Blaine and Finn got to the 'I-love-you' stage, he's certainly not going to complain.

"I'm sure they won't be home until later," Kurt adds belatedly, not really having to but Blaine murmurs sleepily against his skin and Finn chuckles and kisses his neck.

"I love you both. So much," Kurt sighs and hears murmured returns, half-asleep already as he smiles up at the ceiling and buries his nose in Blaine's hair.

They're going to work.

He's sure of it.

**Notes:**

**1. **Allemandes have several qualities but one of them is to express satisfaction and amusement, and I think at least the 'satisfaction' part works for this chapter!

**2. **So, yeah. There's no choice, at least in this fic. They're all staying together. Good plan? Tell me what you thought :)

**3. **Only one more chapter to come, but I'm sure you *all* can guess what's going down in that one xP


	20. Finale

**Title:**Summer Harmony  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17 for this chapter  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 20/20  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2635

**Total Word Count: 57, 223**  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question,' 'Lucky' and 'Feel This Good'. They're going to work through this. It may not always be easy, but they've got the whole summer to figure themselves out.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Summer Harmony**

**Finale**

Things were weird once school started. Sure, Blaine transferred to McKinley, and it was great, but Finn can't do anything with either of them and it's starting to wear on him. They can be as lovey-dovey as they want in the choir room, sharing flirty glances and stealing soft kisses, Kurt's head leaning on Blaine's shoulder as they giggle in the back row.

And even in the halls he's seen them walking far too close, hands brushing as Blaine straightens Kurt's cap and Kurt fixes his bow tie. They're happy, and domestic, and Finn sometimes wonders if they need him at _all _or if he was just their 'Summerboy,' like that Lady Gaga song Kurt's made him listen to over and over again.

He doesn't think so, because Blaine can't stay over nights anymore (he's got some cousin or something in Lima he's staying with), and there are times, more often than not, when Kurt climbs into his bed in the middle of the night, sometimes just to cuddle for a couple of hours and sometimes for more, and Finn knows he's frustrated because he and Blaine get very little alone time.

The three of them haven't been together since that night he'd made Kurt dinner, and yeah, he misses it, but he's not trying to get his hopes up.

He's pretty sure if Blaine lived in the house with them Kurt wouldn't be coming into his bed at _all. _

Kurt seems to sense his mood, though, and starts actively spending more time with him: walking with him in the halls, talking to him in Glee Club (while holding Blaine's hand, of course), and they continue their nightly warm milk routine. It feels…_brotherly, _though, and the only time he can be sure Kurt's still into him is when they're entwined and near-silent in the darkness, Kurt's whimpers muffled into his shoulder as Finn works them both furiously in his hand, the other boy whispering love declarations against his heated skin.

A couple of nights later he's back in Finn's bed, but not for anything sexual; he just wants to talk, arms loosely clasped around Finn as they trade chaste kisses.

"I was thinking," Kurt starts, sighing happily as Finn all but attacks his neck, licking and nipping and sucking a kiss behind his ear as Kurt moans throatily, hands clutching at Finn's shoulders. "I was…ah, God, Finn that feels good…"

"Mm," Finn agrees absently, keeping at it as Kurt's head lolls back. "As I was saying, I thought that…I just…I'm ready."

"Y-you are?" Finn blinks, pulling back to look Kurt in the eyes, and Kurt looks apprehensive yet excited, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. "You…well, Blaine'll be happy to hear that…"

"You aren't?" Kurt sounds disappointed and Finn shrugs.

"I mean, I can be there, but…"

"It's you, stupid," Kurt bats his head fondly. "It's always been you. If you…" he stops as Finn's gaping at him, mouth open, and shakes his own head. "You didn't know?"

"I thought…I thought we were calling it off! You and Blaine have been all lovey-dovey around school and I thought I was just some summer fling for you! You mean…"

"Finn Hudson, you utter fool, I love you," Kurt laughs and kisses him happily. "I'm in love with you. I want to lose my virginity to you. I…"

Finn cuts him off with a kiss, groaning and holding him tightly. "I love you, Kurt. I…"

"I know," Kurt takes his hand and smirks, guiding it into his pants and shuddering as Finn take the initiative and wraps it around him. "I…I promise I'll do more at school. The Club knows."

"Yeah," Finn agrees, stroking slowly, and they stop talking after that.

It's for the best.

000

The next day in Glee, Kurt keeps his promise, passing Finn and reaching to cup a hand under his jaw, bending to place a chaste kiss on his lips as Finn reaches to touch his wrist gently and smiles blindingly at him.

"Um…" Mr. Schuester blinks at them, glancing around, and Finn's betting he's wondering why nobody's surprised (although most of the girls are staring at them like they'd rather they _kept _kissing. Which is weird, but whatever). "I…"

"It's cool, Mr. Schue," Puck assures him, waving it off as Kurt goes to sit back beside Blaine, the other boy, whispering to him for a moment as Kurt smirks, and then he's on his feet and down the stairs, and God, Finn hasn't kissed him in _weeks _and this is _not _school-appropriate but he doesn't care, and he pulls Blaine into his lap and keeps kissing him, Kurt's throaty chuckle reverberating in his ears.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue calls and they finally break apart, Finn's pants much too tight as he gulps and Blaine slides away, heading to sit beside Kurt again. "I'm…not gonna ask," their teacher decides and Finn thinks it's probably for the best.

But the three of them _really _need to get some time alone.

He's missed Blaine more than he should have.

000

Kurt's getting frustrated.

It's almost November now, the first two months of the semester slipping away in a flurry of practicing for Sectionals and the school musical and everything else related to senior year, and he's a nervous wreck about it.

So when the parents announce they're going to Columbus for a couple of nights to go to some auto show, he nearly falls over trying to get to the phone to get Blaine to agree to come spend those nights at their place.

Blaine says yes, of course.

And Kurt's more nervous than ever.

000

It gets worse the closer the day gets, and when it comes he's more than a nervous wreck, sitting naked on the bed and rolling the lube over in his hands as his whole body shivers. He shouldn't be freaking out. He'd had that toy inside of him and that had been fine, but to have Finn there…

"Hey," Blaine slips in, eyes widening at the sight of Kurt stark-naked on top of the sheets. "Okay, then."

"I just…I want to…I'm scared,," Kurt admits, and Blaine crosses to the bed and wraps him up, nose pressed against his neck as Kurt clutches at him.

"Don't be. I know you're ready for this, Kurt, and it'll be fine. I'll be right here," Blaine promises, kissing him on the lips as Kurt sighs and hears the door open, Finn sliding inside before closing and locking it.

"Okay. What's going on?"

"Kurt's freaking out," Blaine's kissing his neck now, Kurt's eyes fluttering shut as he lets himself fall into it, going limp.

"I'm okay," Kurt promises, a sense of calm overtaking him just with knowing that Blaine's _there _with him. "But I know that Finn's going to…end this rather early if we go straight for it, so…why don't the two of you blow off some steam while I…" he wiggles his fingers and Blaine nods, starting to strip as Finn sheds his own clothing, and Kurt steels himself before popping open the tube, slicking his fingers and leaning back before sliding one in.

"So, how're we…" he hears Finn say, and Blaine laughs before the unmistakeable sound of them kissing reaches his ears. "Mm. I've missed you."

"I know," Blaine assures him. "So…I think we'd best…finish you off at least once before we try this or it'll be over _really _fast," he says kindly and Finn sighs.

"Yeah. Cool. What're you…" he trails off into garbled speech as Blaine obviously does something, and Kurt turns his head to look and gulps,

Blaine's deep-throating Finn, hands clamped around his hips as Finn gasps and lightly touches the other boy's hair, lean and lanky and _gorgeous, _and Kurt needs him inside of him.

Now.

...It almost surprises him how much he needs it.

He adds another finger, and then a third, probably too quickly but excitement is starting to overtake the nerves and he twists his wrist to stroke his prostate as Finn comes with a groan, mouth open and head tilted back, and Kurt whimpers as the taller boy meets his eyes.

"Finn…need you…" he gasps, and Finn nods shakily.

"I'm here," he promises, coming over to the bed and kneeling in front of Kurt, eyes wide and looking more than a little awed and almost afraid. "I want…I want this to be good for you, and what if I…"

"You won't," Kurt laughs, staring at the other boy's still-soft cock. "I think Blaine made sure of that."

"I did," Blaine pops up and kisses him, Kurt tasting all three of them on his tongue and it's _right, _it's _so _right, and he draws Blaine closer and wraps his arms around his neck, feeling the other boy's cock nudge against his entrance and gasping.

"Kurt?" Finn asks hesitantly, and Kurt looks at him. "If you…if you want him? I can go. I shouldn't…"

"We're not _still _on about this, are we?" Kurt reaches out a hand and yanks him closer, hand running tenderly through his hair. "I want you. I promise."

"Okay," Finn exhales shakily and Blaine unwraps himself from Kurt, sitting behind him and pulling a pillow onto his lap before settling Kurt's head to rest there, Kurt staring up at him fondly.

"Does this work?" he asks, and Blaine leans down to give him an upside-down kiss.

"It will. Trust me. I'll be right here."

"Okay," Kurt tries to relax, feels Blaine's fingers sweeping gently over his eyelids and cheeks, and spreads his legs as he feels he bed dip. They come to wrap around Finn's waist on instinct, Kurt feeling the other boy shudder and he blinks his eyes open only to find Blaine reaching forward to rub lube on the taller boy's cock, Finn's eyes dark as he nods and gulps.

"I think I…I'm good."

"Okay," Blaine pulls back, wiping his lube-slick hand on the sheets before his hands go back to lightly caressing Kurt's face and chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples as Kurt arches into the touch. "Relax for me, baby," he murmurs, and Kurt closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on his voice. "This is going to hurt, but I need you to push through it, okay? It'll be worse for all of us if he stops and starts. If it's really, _really _bad tell us."

Kurt nods shakily, unable to form words, and he feels the head of Finn's cock nudge his entrance, already bigger than the toy and he whimpers without meaning to.

"Hush, baby," Blaine drops a feather-light kiss on his lips. "Okay, Finn. He's good."

"Cool," Finn presses forward, much gentler than Kurt would have given him credit for, and _God, _it _hurts, _but the sting soon fades to that odd pressure he's almost used to by now, but he knows he's sweating and whining and Blaine keeps hushing him, not in a cruel way, but just to keep him present as he squeezes Kurt's shoulders.

He feels Finn's pelvis flush against his skin and sighs, hoping he'll stay there for a few moments, and when he opens his eyes Finn and Blaine are kissing over his head, the sight enough that he completely forgets about the lingering pain in his backside and just watches them.

"You two are beautiful," slips out before he can help it, and Blaine looks down and swipes gentle fingers over his forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You can…" he doesn't finish before Finn's pulling out and slamming back in, the impact jarring and he can feel Blaine shudder under it as well.

"Dude, you're _way _tighter than Santana," Finn gasps, hips thrusting as he moves in again, and Kurt throws his head back and _moans, _rather shamelessly, Blaine chuckling as he smooths his hands down Kurt's chest and leans in to whisper something to Finn.

God, Kurt can't take both of them. It's overwhelming.

"Hey, stay with us," his boyfriend (can he call Blaine that anymore? Are they _both _technically his 'boyfriends' now?) whispers. "How does it feel?"

"It's…ah, Finn, do that again," he pleads and Finn complies, slamming forward with enough force that it should _hurt _but it just feels _wonderful, _Kurt pulling him in further as Finn's forehead rests against his throat, the other boy panting shallowly. "Finn…"

"Yeah," Finn pulls back and moves in again, hips starting to form a rhythm as Kurt clutches at his shoulders, shaking and not really caring what's coming out of his mouth, and when Blaine takes Finn's arm and pulls him in farther, the angle changing just enough so Finn's hitting his prostate every few thrusts, all he can do is hang on and try to stay conscious.

God, he's going to be embarrassed about this display later, but he could honestly care less right now, and Blaine laughs throatily and murmurs, "You two should _see _yourselves," and that's all it takes, Kurt not even needing any extra stimulation as his toes curl and he comes with a wail, nails clawing at Finn's shoulders as he hears the other boy groan and feels a pulse of hot liquid _inside _of him and Blaine moans out something unintelligible, Kurt's legs falling from around Finn's waist as he turns his cheek into the pillow and tries to catch his breath.

Finn slumps mostly on top of him, gasping against his shoulder, and they stay like that for a few minutes until Blaine squirms and Kurt lifts himself enough that the other boy can crawl out and shove the pillow aside.

Kurt reaches over tiredly, not wanting Blaine to have to finish himself off, but all it takes is a couple of firm strokes before Blaine shakes, a moan dropping from his lips as he comes hard and slumps back to the bed, hair tousled and curly with sweat and Kurt draws him in for a slow kiss, Finn murmuring something against his heated skin.

"Wow," Kurt decides, Blaine mostly curled up against his shoulder and Finn still inside of him. "That was…wow."

"Good?"

"Yes. Thank you…_both _of you," he adds and hears a couple of murmured replies.

And now he really needs a shower.

But he can't be bothered to move.

000

He does, eventually, and when he gets back the bed's been stripped and new sheets are on, Blaine and Finn both beckoning him under the covers so he goes gratefully and snuggles between them.

"Next time," he tells Blaine, half-asleep as Blaine threads his fingers through Kurt's and nods. "I love you."

"You don't need to keep saying it. I believe you," Blaine kisses his nose playfully and Kurt giggles. "And I love you too, dummy. And you," he adds, throwing an arm over Kurt to land on Finn's hip.

"Love you, Finn," Kurt mumbles and Finn kisses his neck and sighs.

"Yeah, I know. I love both of you."

"We're such saps," Blaine laughs and Kurt shuts him up by kissing him. "Mmph," the other boy pushes him off after a second. "So. Next time…you think Finn will…"

"No!" Finn yelps and they all laugh after that one, even Finn. "I mean…one day. But…"

"We know," Kurt promises. "It's fine."

"Cool," Finn sounds relieved and Kurt twists his neck to kiss him, sighing into his mouth. "I…yeah. Cool."

"We're going to be fine, aren't we?" Kurt asks nobody in particular, splayed on his back with the two people he loves most in the world surrounding him, and they both murmur agreements even though he hardly needs them anymore.

They're going to make this work. Somehow.

He knows it.

And as he drifts off to sleep, knowing that this is the safest he's ever going to feel, he thinks he's ready for anything the future might bring.

They'll all face it.

…Together.

**End**

**1. **Yes, this is the end! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and I have another Finn/Kurt/Blaine fic in the works so I hope you'll all stick around for that as well!

**2. **A finale is obviously the ending of a song :)

**3. **PDF! If anybody wants it, it's here: aoitsukikage(.)livejournal(.)com/144045(.)html


End file.
